


Second Life

by Attaile



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fantasy, Gaming, M/M, Multi, OC, Rating May Change, School, Slow Burn, adding more characters, alternative universe, more relationship developing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaile/pseuds/Attaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is an average college student who is an introvert. His classmates and professors don't notice him which is fine to him since it's a part of his daily life and doesn't care. His twin sister, on the other hand, changes that. She wanted him to be more 'socially' introduced/forced him to play the new virtual game the called Second Life. It's a benefit for him since he like games, but now he has to find friends. Once he in, his true personality reveals in-game compared to the real world he's the opposite. Ever since playing the game, something... change. People are curious about Delirious and just who is he, and Jonathan just wants to stay hidden and ignore his rising emotions.</p><p>It was inspiration from 1/2 Prince manga (I don't own it). </p><p>Warning: boy x boy. If you don't like gays then please don't read it. I hope you enjoy it. The story have strong language, and sexual innuendo.</p><p>Posted from my wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Celeswind</p><p>Please checks there for any status, updates, and news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot. There are some cursing and terrible grammar. This story is created me and it's transfer from my main story website, wattpad.
> 
> I know that Delirious have a sister, but I'm going to make as his twin. There will be a lot of first name within the story.
> 
> Some of the people may be around similar, older, or younger age and OC.
> 
> Technology is more advanced than our time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update it a bit.

  ** _Jonathan POV:_**

Light seeps into my room basking it in brightness. I know the blinds were drawn down, pulled another night game session, yet there was always some light penetrated my blinds. Go away light, no one want you! I pulls my covers over my head to block out those evil rays. I have this feeling that I have something important to do, but right now I don't really care. I just want to sleep.

The door automated slide open, and someone enters as I try to go back to my dream. Familiar shuffles of someone trying to be silent yet fail tiptoes to my bed. I smile under my cover anticipate it then begin count down.

3\. There were some shuffles and soft curses.

2\. More loud tiptoes.

1\. Gentle grip of my covers.

Showtime.

"WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!" Jennifer, (just making up a name) my fraternal twin, yells at me. She shakes me and pulls my warm cover to wake me up. I tug back it from her as she grabs it again turning into our daily game of tug-of-war, our somehow strange morning routine. We have some things in common except:

1.) Jennifer is a female, of course, and have softer feature. Her eyes are gentle yet wild, and mine is cold.

2.) She having longer hair than me passed her shoulder and tie up to a low ponytail while my hair is a short boyish haircut.

3.) She is more expression and outgoing than me, the stoic one.

Because of number three, people like her more than me, but she knows me the best as I know her. Just because I don't like talking and expressing myself much at school doesn't mean I can't. Well, I'm a bit livelier at home than school just our family blood is more active on her. Our family blood, our delirious side gave us that kind of personality. It triggers by almost anything or by our personality, curse or blessing, it been in our bloodline for generations. Dad mentions it makes us well, different, 'insane.' The lucky ones are the ones who married into the family. Jennifer and I got it from our dad. Though our mother can kinda of wheel us back, man, she has that mean mother look that could almost repeal it.

Usually, I have strict control; sometimes, it better to bottle in up until I go on another gaming spree to let it all out. I guess why some players call me crazy. But hey, it's better to be an emotionless and scary prick than insane sound one that people judge. That side... sometimes scares my family.

4.) I'm muscular than her, yet this woman can fight.

I'm not ready to face the world yet. Let me sleep. You crazy b!tch!

"C'mon, you always do this morning!" Jennifer whine, pulling the sheet. I tug back in respond.

YOU'RE the one who applies for those classes. THEN you added those for me too because YOU want me to move this early.

"So," I reply. Don't wanna!

"I heard we have a new professor for our class this semester," Jennifer said she pulls my cover toward her. One day, my cover is going to tears from this abuse. Oh well. So what. Who wants to know the about a new bastard teaching us this time?

"Don't care!" I yelled back; continue to pull back the covers toward me.

"...there's foo-WHOA!" From my sudden jump off of my bed, Jennifer lost momentum for a moment before gaining her balance. I cannot deny myself food.

"FOOD!" I yelled and ran passed her to the kitchen to see a large pile of warm food on the table. It was just waiting to be eaten mainly by me.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Jennifer rushes toward the kitchen and grabs herself a plate. Often our parents are gone long period, mainly from their work and dates, so my sister took upon the cooking duty. I'm not completely heartless to assist and cook some meals too.

"IT'S MY FOOD!"

"DON'T EVEN DARE, JON!"

Our lovely daily morning together before school start, hooray.

\--

Once we arrive enter to our classroom, Jennifer heads toward her friends while I head to an empty desk by the window, away from everyone. She knows I hate interacting with people at school. As much I hate them, they tend to give the lately gossips and news across campus.

"I heard that virtual game is coming, later on, today"

"Yea, Second Life"

"Those in beta say it's awesome"

"Have you seen our new professor?"

"I heard him graduate really early because he's a genius and hot!"

I tuned them out while I mess around my desk, waiting for the professor to arrive and for the class to start. Wait...it comes out today and available after school? YES! I'm jumping for joy mentally, of course. The day that I, physically, do that in class would be the day I'll give practically everyone a heart attack. Emotionless Johnathan is acting like his hyperactive twin that would be today headline. Heh, it would be annoying but amusing at the same time. That game was said to the best modern technical game, EVER! To have you mind transport to a virtual world, and select a range of species and classes. Man, I can't believe I forgot about that!

I remember how it started...

\--

(Flashback)

I was eating my lunch before my sister burst from her room and run toward smiling at me.

"The game is going to come out soon!" Jennifer squealing then thrusts a magazine in front of my face.

"Sis, I'm eating!" I yelled at her to get that damn magazine away from my face and food. "Get it away from my food!"

"Look! The game, Second Life, is coming out soon!" She shoved that damn magazine at my face until I take it from her.

The pages contain flashy pictures and info. _A virtual world! As a player can able to play from a selection of races and classes. Explore the vast world, trade, live, and more come and join us in Second Life! More info at page xx!'_ I toss the magazine back to my sister. She quickly grabs it and glared at me.

"Ok...so what," I said and resume eating. Jennifer continues that pouting look. Don't care! Let's me eat in peace!

"So what! You're going to play with me. You always play on your console and computer by yourself. Don't you see how awesome of this product is?!" She huffs, "Once it comes out we will get it."

"Bu-" I didn't agree to this!

"No! Once it comes, we will buy and you will find friends!" Jennifer interrupted and scowled at me.

"Wh-"

"No!" She did again. I'll not let her win!

"BU-"

"No, BUTT! Now, finish your food, look, and deal with it!" She yelled at me and sits across the table, sliding the magazine in front of me to look at it while I eat. Both of us glared at each other for a moment before we laugh at each with other. The house echoes with both normal and insane laughter.

She didn't stop pestering me until I look up everything Second Life related. Later on, I somehow become hook just not as obsessive as Jennifer.

\--

(Present)

A large slam echoes the classroom, it silences everyone and interrupts my daydream. "Hey, settle down everyone!" A tall male person spoke who is holding a large book in his hand. He's Caucasian, Asian, standing behind the plastic podium with a large book on his hand. Looking closer at his appearance, he seems to be like around our age. His color hair was black. It was style as a short Mohawk, and dress with a red dress shirt and black tie and pant. The shirt tightens around his buff muscle in the right places, and he's standing in front of the room looking at us. He has that idiotic smile beaming toward the entire class. I can hear some girls squeal at his looks. People could say he's a heart dropper or handsome, but meh don't care.

I can't wait for class to be over just so I can buy the game. C'mon start the class!

"You're the professor?" A random student couple desk ahead of me questions him.

"Of course I'm the professor! What? Expect someone older?" He smirks. Almost all the girls and some boys shake their head in denied, I guess they didn't want him to leave.

"Good." The professor walk toward the board, grab a marker, write his name on the board, and face the class "Now, class. I'm Evan Fong and I'll be your professor for this class. I like to be called Evan, AND yes before you ask I'm a genius. I graduated from college when I'm a teen, I'm about the same age as you, I'm Canadian, blah, blah, and blah." People chuckle at that part.

"Since I introduce myself, now it's your turn. I need to see if everyone here and what-not. Just stand up, say your name, and something about yourself."

One by one, each student stand up from their seat and talk about themselves. Evan pinched in their discussion once awhile. He seems to always have something funny to say to keep the class laughing and smiling. He wanted us to know each other. I notice he was glancing at me because I wasn't laughing with the class. Definitely, he looks back to Jennifer and me when she introduced herself, mention we're twin.

"Ok, the last guy who seating in the back, looking all cool, what's your name?"

"....Jonathan Denis." Evan walks closer to me, only a few desks separate us now. Everyone look at us.

"Alright. Anything you would like to tell the class about yourself?" Really? You already know something from my own sister.

I let out a sigh staring back at him, "...I have a twin, Jennifer, she over there" I gesture toward her. Instantly, students whispering around me, I hear them complaining. How we are not similar. Why I'm related to a friendly, nice, and outgoing person, and more. I grind my teeth in silent as my postures stiffen in anger. My expression stays neutral while I stare at the class. Jennifer frowns from the whisper as well. She was about to say something, but Evan quickly turns around-

"Ok, people! This is a learning environment! We may have some fun and jokes all-around, but I don't want to hear anyone badmouthing other students. I just HATE to kick anyone who can't behave." Evan continues looking at my classmates.

I couldn't see his expression, but from the way, people were shifting from their seat. It was a hidden message that they shouldn't do that again in his class. I'll give some prop for that. The professors I know, they would let that slide as they didn't 'hear' anything. The other students, all, who favor Jennifer, hide all of this from her. The main reason, they don't want her to know and I don't want her to worry. These petty words and rumors I try not to get to me. If they annoy me enough, I can settle it with my fists that usually shut them up for a while before it comes back again.

"Now, that we know each other. Let's start Literature!" Evan walks toward the board and class begin.

I won't deny that he's smart, but he knows what he's talking about. Once he started, he drew everyone's attentions including mine. I can't believe I'm starting to even like literature. Amazing. Time seems to pass too quickly while Evan was lecturing.

He pulls his sleeve to look at his watch, "Well, look at the time. Class had ended people. You're free to go do whatever you wanted. No homework except reading chapter two for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." Everyone slowly walks out the classroom while Jennifer moves closer to me. FREEDOM!

"Johnathan, can I see you for a bit?" Fuck! What did I do? Evan gestures me to come closer. Jennifer hesitates, she looks at me and I nods at her. I know she'll wait outside for me. Evan waits for everyone to leave before he focuses his attention on me.

"Doesn't that happen often?" Evan asks, watching me carefully. What the hell is he talking? Oh, OH! I just look at him with a stoic expression, warily watch him in return.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply he frowns for a brief second before his usual happy idiotic emotion return.

"Alright, but when it does HAPPEN tell me." He pats my shoulder then gathers his belongings.

I guess I'm free to go. I left the room to find my sister leans against the wall. When Jennifer notices me, she bounces and rushes toward my side. I waited for her to come closer before we fast paced to our car.

"What happen?" Jennifer question, she sends worry glances over me.

"Just the professor wanted to about the classmates," I reply. I can't lie to her to save my life and she will know if I did. Jennifer knows me too well sometimes.

"Oh." Also, she knows when to let to drop it. Best sister.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Due to your dilly dally, we may not can't a copy of Second Life! Remember there's a limited amount of copying before the next batch will come!" Jennifer places her hands on my back and pushes me forward to hurry up.

"I'm moving!" We reach my car and rush toward the nearest Game store.

\--

We're finally home and, man, I'm tired. We had dealt with long lines to get this game; once the last copy was sold, the store abrupt into chaos. People were pleading and fighting to get it from the lucky ones. I wanted to join in the fight, but Jennifer could get hurt and there's a game calling my name.

"Really to play, big brother?" Jennifer question, she glances at me while I was staring at the game box.

"Of course, I'm ready to play!" I reply and look at her confused at the sudden question. She faces me in a serious yet pleading matter on her face.

"One more thing... "Promise me to make some friends, ok?"

Slowly, I nod then look away. I hate how she hostage my feelings like that because I can't stand that look and she knows it. Dammit. If it came from someone other than her, maybe our parent, I wouldn't agree to do it. How can I do it? And I did... promise. FUCK! Now I have to find friends now! We head to our room to test out the game. Someday, we will find each other.

Opening the box, the game only includes a head gear, plugs, and a game, short and long, manual. The headgear covers your eyes and ears; it can be adjustable on the side with a plug to connect to a wall for battery. The gear can work without charging, but it is recommended to plug it for long sessions with reasonable breaks. I skim over the long manual looking at the game pictures then focus the short manual; how-to-guide and skip over regarding the health issues then plug the device. Settle comfortably on my bed, I set the head gear onto my face and turn it on.

My vision swirls into darkness then my eyes open into the vast whiteness. I view my surrounding. Everything was cover in white tiles and squares in the surrounds area. Curious, I touch my face to see if the headgear was still there.

It wasn't.

"Welcome, player!"

 


	2. Cursed you, monkey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating a character never been so difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update it a bit.

My body jumps reacting to the surprise announcement then childish laughter erupt behind me. My eye twitches from the brat laughter mainly for me being startled and caught off guard. Damn brat who does he thinks he is making fun of me and getting away with in. I don't think so!

I turn around frowning at the culprit instead I spot a child, perhaps a teenager, NPC sitting on a weird device. Dark tan skin peeks from his white dress shirt and tailor red vest while his hand tries to cover his wide smile. His black pants and dress shoes are kicked backward and forward from every laugh he breathes as his helmet hit against his chair. Only the upper portion of his face was covered by a strange helmet; it has a red visor with big ears aside of it while the plugs surround the boy connecting to his mechanical hovering chair. The chair floats a couple feet from the ground as he leans back.

Strange enough, if I look closer at his helmet the glowing red lines are designed to look like a monkey. I have a hunch he's definitely some kind of a prankster. I bet he is. Regardless, though-

The fact is he's STILL laughing at me!

"Ahaha! Sorr-aha ha! SO sorry about that!" Asshole laughs my reaction.

I'm going to call him that even if he tells me his name. It's a bit hard to decide between Asshole and monkey. Monkey seems to have more affections than Asshole...Nah, I stick with asshole.

"Ha-ha," I reply, sarcasm lingers in my tone and glare at him.

Asshole smiles, "No, need to get your pantie twisted." He says, floating closer to me. "Though your mom wasn't complaining about that last night!" He snickers. My lip did twitch a bit from that joke. "Ha! I got you to smile!" He chuckles and points at me, he tilts his head staring at me from that angle. "It's not a big smile, but hey! I get what I can get."

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

"Aaaw, big man doesn't like my jokes?" Asshole smirks, "Here I thought you do."

NPC, child, or what-not, he started to annoy me. My expression darkens giving the damn brat a cold stare bath in icy fury he falter then freeze when he knows that I wasn't playing around with him this time.

"Ok, ok, ok!" His voice changes to a deeper tone.

My expression softens a bit, confused and startled at the sudden change. How does he do that? I guess he's older than he looks or audio changer. He raised his hands to give me the gesture of 'I come in peace' then drop his hands and give me an apologetic smile. I chuckle at his gesture and his smile widen.

"Ahem! Welcome, player to Second Life!" He gestured at the empty space.

With a snap of his finger, different kinds of species suddenly appear around us. From varies of beast mans, being with wings, different kind of elves and humans look at us.

"As a new player, you can select one of many races here and change your appearance. You can also increase or decrease your beauty by 15%." Asshole said, gesturing at the races then he pointed at me "BUT, you cannot change your gender." He warned. It not like I want to change my gender anyway. I nod to tell him I understand him.

"Ok, good!" Asshole claps his hands together, "Now, what kind of species you want to be?!"

"I can see a preview of myself in different species first?" I ask, curious to see the different appearances of myself and I rather not pick a random one just to hate it for the rest of the game.

"I don't see that as a problem. Why not." He shrugs then wave a hand for the races to disappear. "What do you want to see?" He question.

"Can I see myself as an a...beast man?" I shrug; hoping I would look tough. Asshole chuckle and a beast man appear. An orc version of me just wheezing and panting glance at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Orc me yell, glaring at me as he sizes me. I stand my ground. Well, the tough part was at least right; however, this b!tch trying to imitate me. Me. This motherf!cker think he scare ME! No way I'm going to be scared by some ax-wielding orc b!tch!

"SHUT UP, B!TCH!" I glower back at the orc and take a step closer toward the orc looking at him in the eyes. "I AIN'T scare of some wannabe orc b!tch! Who's trying to proof his manhood by imitating yourself in front of a mirror!" I growled back, my orc self and Asshole stood silent for a moment then Asshole almost fall down hollering with laughter.

"Burn!" Asshole chortle. "Here, I thought you're a stoic bastard!" Both of us glared at him in return. He settles down and dispels the orc.

"I guess you don't want to be an orc?" My glared answer him. "Any other choices?" He chuckles.

"How about a human?" I ask. Nothing can't be any worse than the orc.

"Sure!" He chirp and a version of myself dress in cloth armor appear in front of me.

My human self just stood there silent with the same non-expression as me. I tilt my head at the copy. "As an elf?" I ask curiously.

My elf-self appears and he somehow looks more handsome than me. I blink and rub my eyes at the sudden beauty. With a sudden idea, I glance at Asshole. "Can I increase beauty to 15%?"

Curious to see what would happen if I increase it and-Asshole look shocked staring at my counterpart I want to see too- DAYUM! Damn, I look good. Too good. Do I always look at this? 15% isn't much of a different, but the way how my boyish short black hair compresses my face and elfin ears soften my appearance a bit. It contrasts with my icy eyes and peach skin. At least my body has the same physical appearance as mine, thank god. All and all it gave me what I could says as a handsome model. It was a bit too much for me handle yet I couldn't look away from him. Still, I can't believe I look like that...

"WOW!" Asshole shouts in his childish voice, "If I knew you look like that I would visit YOU last night!" He laughs. "Though you already look so pretty." I couldn't help but laugh as well. I would question that. Asshole flinches and silently whines from my insane laugh. Oh, I should have controlled that. "Though, I probably won't survive the night with you." He deadpans stated.

"Damn right! You won't!" I continue to laugh. Asshole smiles at me and laughs too. I guess he's not too bad for an NPC...

"Are you going to keep this race?" Asshole questions my choice, but I wasn't so sure. If I look like this...people won't stop pestering and possibly stalking me because of my looks. At the other hand, I need to find friends because of my promise. FUCK! What's do I do?

"Is it possible for me to get a mask?" I question in a serious tone. Asshole look gobsmacked as much I could tell with a half cover visor.

"WHY do you want to hide your pretty face?!" He childish whines at me.

What? Are you serious?!

"Well, for started... I LOVE to LIVED and NOT be HUNTED as MEAT for wolves!" I yell at him. Asshole just laughs at my miserable. Asshole.

"One, your looks could get you any chicks you wanted in the game and some guys too if you swing that way." Asshole mischievously smiles at me. My jaw just drop. WHAT T-!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, "No, I'm not interested in anyone!" I huff at him. Asshole chuckles at my respond. "Look. Can I get a mask? If not, I want to change my appearance."

"Aww, but I like your appearance..." He whines and I glare at him, "Fine, fine... I can try to see if you register for any special codes. One moment." Asshole's visor glows blue for a moment then resume its normal color. "Well, what-you-know, you registered to receive a special fashion in game item." He chuckles. Wait, how? ...Of course!

"Of course, she did it" I mumble. Jennifer registers me for a lot of things to give me some kind of incentive to join or play something. She truly wanted to make sure I get something good to be involved in Second Life. "What did I get?"

"Surprise, surprise! It's a mask!" Asshole exclaimed and a screen appears in front of me.

The screen shows a hockey mask with holes around the forehead, eyes, nose, and mouth, similar to Jason's mask. There are three red triangles located below the forehead, but it above the eyes. The last two triangles are on the each cheek below the eyes. The mask looks scary yet it's awesome!

"Cool," I respond, fondling over the design.

"It's creepy." Asshole huffs and crosses his arms "Just go to inventory and equip it on when you are in the game just say 'inventory'."

"Ok," I said, "It's it still possible to change my appearance?" Still, I wanted to ask.

"Aww, really?" He whines. I nod "Too bad!" Asshole sticks his tongue at me "I wasn't going to change it for you anyway." He smirked. "Now, then! I'm making you keep all the changes on your avatar and your name will be..." Asshole smirked wider, waiting for the dramatic pause. "H2O Delirious! Because of your eyes, mask, laughter, and the INSANE reason for changing your appearance." He stated and evilly laughs. How CAN a childish voice sound so evil?! "Oh, yeah! Look me up, name Lui Calibre! Peace!" He smiles and waves goodbye at me. Wait! He actually a player too?!

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I shouted. I watch my avatar and myself move toward each. Once both of us merged, everything turned black. Cursed you, monkey!


	3. You know what...I hate him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the new world and finding some who Jonathan know before

It's was completely black, cold, possibly... wet? And I think I'm floating. I... AM... floating... Why? Wait.... WHY I can't breathe? My eyelids open to see myself surrounding by algae, fishes, and...water. Immediately, I place hands over my mouth at the sudden realize where that brat sent me. I watch some of the bubbles escape from my hands and float upward to the surface.  THAT SON OF B!TCH!

A clear screen appears showing something. Are you serious-you want to me to do tutorial right now? F*ck you, game! I need air. NOW. Immediately, I skip button on the tutorial moving my limbs taking broad strokes I swim upward.  My lungs started to burn and black spots appears  in my vision.  

Just how big is this pond? My vision fades as my lungs and limbs burn while the light seems so far yet close. I swimming faster reaching for the surface. I saw the light reflect the water become brighter and brighter, as light engulfs my vision, once I break the surface.YES! I gasps for fresh air coughing the water off my lung. Just how long I was underwater? When I find that asshole monkey... I swim to the nearest shore I pull myself out of the water and fall down onto the ground. My clothes are drips water onto the ground creating a big puddle where I laid. Slowly, I lift myself crawling a bit away from the pond while I coughing out the rest of water out of my system. I keeps moving until I couldn't then fell onto the ground and blackout.

It was dark again. I could hear faint whispers around me and something pokes my foot. Ugh, did I drink? Wait a minute... The game! That fucking monkey. When I see him, I'm going to kill him. I bet that he laughing at me somewhere. Something was still poking me. Stop poking me! I twitch my foot in respond to the poking. Go away! Then the poking stops. I sigh in relief. I could still hear whispers and I focus it on.

"Is he dead?" A woman spoke. Of course, I'm alive.

"No, did you see his foot twitch?" Another woman responds. "And he is breathing still."

"If he died, he would teleport back to the city already. So he's still alive." I would what? The last women reply and the poking resume.

I try to move away from damn poking, but it didn't stop. They wanted me to get up. Fine, you crazy b!tches, I'll get up! Carefully, I lift myself up. One of the women, I guess the one who poking me, pass me the end of her staff to help me as I struggle to get up. I manage to lift myself out of the puddle of water and cough out more water. My limbs feel weird like I'm drunk just without drinking any alcohol. Slowly, I moved into a sitting position with my legs cross and kept my head down. I see three different pairs of shoes by the puddle that surround me. Damn monkey place me in the damn pond."

Are you, ok?" A female voice questions me. Do I look fine? I awoke in a pond then in a puddle!

"Yea, you were lying in the puddle for a while now." Another female voice questions me too. It hasn't killed me yet.

"You don't need any help? The third girl asks as well. No, I don't. They kept questions about my well being. Already less than a minute I'm surrounding by women. Some think it awesome, but not me! One accidental look, I'm most likely screw! At least they haven't seen my face yet. That's all goods for now. I cover my face with one of my hand and use my other hand to support myself to the standing position. I notice I was taller than them even if I stood up properly.

"I'm fine," I respond still look down. They look hesitant by their expressions. I'm lucky they didn't my face yet, just probably just one of my eyes. Cursed you, monkey! "Just point to me to the nearest town?" I ask. One of the women pointed toward a direction. "Thanks" I nod and continue to head toward she points direction. One crisis averted so many lefts to deal with. Wonderful!

(Time skip)

I'm still walking in the forest and come to a clearing with another body of water, but its lake. I decide to take a break here and try to open up my inventory. I notice my mask was in my bag and nothing else. The game likes to screw with me by given nothing else in my bag. I can work my way around that. I click it, and some stats appear. I don't understand growing and what-now, but whatever. I just need to cover my face and click it again. It appears on my hands. It's looks kind of sturdy yet not too thin. I place the mask on my face then connected the straps by using the water reflect as a mirror, and lift my mask again to take a look closer at my face. I can see some familiar appearance toward myself and my avatar. My sister could tell it me if she looks at me closely or my voice then I place my mask back down. Well, one problem fix. Now, I need a weapon. Suddenly, something bit my arm and I flinch. Quickly, I look for the threat. Some kind of blue slime was fucking chewing me. I notice negative number floating stated above us. I was getting hurt by this motherfucker!

"TAKE THIS, YOU MOTHERF!CKER!" I punch it. The system stated above me I was attacking and hurting it. I give the slime couple more punches before it gone poof and drop a small bag for me. I take the small bag and open it. I obtain a basic knife and equip it.

"Ooooh, yea! Look now! Delirious ain't defenseless no more." I waved my knife around testing its weight and how it felt. Name quite catchy though the water part... The bushes away from me tremble for a bit and more of those blue slime motherfuckers came out.

"Oh, you bought friends? Bring it b!tches!" I yelled and run toward them. I think that name match me pretty well.

(Another time skip)

Finally, it took a while to kill all those motherf!ckers. Man, I'm a bit beat. I actually grind a couple levels and gain a small amount of gold. A small pop-up to congratulation me and go find a class change. Sweet! I actually like using this knife. Maybe I can be a thief! I'm quite agile and have good ninja skill at dodging. I head toward another direction to find a town.

(Triple Time skips XD)

After figure out how to use the map, I didn't know about the map until I was ranting and say 'map' then the map actually appears. It pinpoints my location, towns, and other places. Fuck you game! I arrived at the town. It's was busting with people though most of them were wary and some were pointing because of my mask, but who care! I just want class change-stomach growl- and FOOD!

I ran toward the nearest food looking store hoping to get some food or something tasty to eat. The mechanics has to be same on how you can eat in the real world. It got to be, "Hey, man. Do you have any foods?" I yelled at him. The store flashed fear for a moment then angry frown at me. What wrong with him?

"I don't sell food, you hooligan monster!" Storekeeper angrily yelled at me. WHAT?!

"How can you NOT sell FOOD? It's a store!" I yelled back getting closer toward his face. "I'M not a HOOLIGAN!" I ignore the other part.

"I DON'T SELL FOOD!" He shouted at back, increasing his volume. "IF YOU NOT GOING TO BUY ANYTHING THEN LEAVE!"

"B!TCH, THIS IS A STORE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SELL FOOD?!" I growl back at him, matching his volume. I hear some snicker behind me.

"Calm down, Jason." Some guy chuckles at me and places his hand on my shoulder "That guy isn't going to give you what you need if you go to the wrong store, especially wearing that kind of mask." I'm stop glaring at the storekeeper to begin to yell at that the peacemaker guy who interrupts my quest for food, but I hesitant. Some taller buff guy with a red jack with white strip and his shoulder with his jacket unzip revealing his armor plates. Similar appearance to someone I know in class..., tan skin with a similar short black hair Mohawk, human ears, and that same idiotic expression smiling at me. H-HO-HOLY SSHHHIITTTT!! IT'S THE PROFESSOR!!! I'm glad that my mask was covering my face. I could feel my jaw drop and eyes widen.

Evan took my silent as something else "I know I'm good-looking but aren't you going to say something?" He chuckles at me. W-what?

"I'm NOT looking!" I yelled at him I heard him mumble a 'Suure' at me and drop his hand off my shoulder "I just want some food and a class change." I glared and he just beams at me. I hate him.

"This is an item shop; you can buy some general items and potions. If you want to buy some food there is a restaurant down the block or pub. One of the buildings is literally actually across from this one. It depends on which class you want varying its location." He smiles and laugh at me. I REALLY hate him.

"I didn't notice it there!" I shouted I felt my cheeks were burning. I felt a bit embarrass for not noticing it sooner. Thank god, my mask is covering my face.

"What's class you're choosing?" Evan question, he looks curious at me. What? Why do you want to know?

"Thief." I respond and his smile widens and pointed to himself.

"Awesome! I'm a warrior. I heard you need some snake fangs to promote yourself to thief class." He answers. (Just making it up) Good to know.

"Thanks." I mumble at Evan and turn back to the storekeeper who continues to glare at me. Ok, round 2, bastard.

"I want to buy some potions," I grumbled at the storekeeper. Take that!

Suddenly his angry expression turned to a happy one. Bipolar really. "Of course, sir! How much you need?" He smiles widely at me. I think I saw some sparkles around him. I blink a couple times. Yep, he's sparkling. I need to get out of here.

I bought some and walk out of the store and wonder back to the wildlife. I ignore the town folks and players who continue to be wary of me. Evan on the hand, he just frowns at them. I could see some female players want to flock at him, but my appearance must have scared them to stay at the sideline. People left me some space to walk through. I bet they're glad I'm leaving town. Evan continues to follow me to the forest.

"Stop following me!" I yelled at him. Can he take a hint and stop following me? He seems more mature and cooler in class. So wrong there.

"Do you know where the snakes are at?" Evan questions, he took my silent as my answer to continue. "Luckily, I KNOW where they are. I'll join you. Named Vanossgaming, calls me Vanoss" Vanoss reached his hand out for a handshake. Can't believe I'm doing this. But what other choices I had now. Really don't want to get lost finding those snakes...

"H2O Delirious calls me Delirious" I respond back and shake his hand then join his party. Why me?

It's going to a long day...

(Time skips with Vanoss and Delirious)

I hate to say it, but I kinda enjoy being in his party. Our teamwork was actually... pretty good. Vanoss does the main attack and I assist with quick and support attacks. He was quite a good leader. He subtly guides me what I needed to do and help when he thought I truly needed it. I guess since Vanoss is human, he has higher strength than me. As an elf, I'm agiler than him even though I'm weaker than him. Just because he was stronger than me doesn't mean I'm weak! I'm just using all the help he had offered! That bastard kept making stupid jokes and pranks. The pranks mostly involve throwing rocks, venomous snakes, or anything he could grab. The most annoying part was the snake. Right before he throws them he would always say 'Hey Delirious, look!' I have to dodge all of it then yell at him and throw some back toward him. I couldn't help myself to laugh his jokes and some of his pranks, and he was laughing as well. He said he understand now why I call Delirious now, by my insane laugh. Strangely enough, that time spent doing this quest I was surprisingly enjoying it. We become...buddy. Close...but not close enough to be a friend, I guess. I'm going to regret a bit when once we say... goodbye. After this, we have gone our separate way and never see each other than in class except he just won't know it's me.

"That's all the fangs." I take the last fang from the dead snake I finish off. Finally finish. Vanoss wipe his blood off his sword and walk closer to me.

"Delirious, you're cover in blood." He chuckles "People going think you're a murder" I look off the distance then look back at him.

"Maybe I am." I answer Vanoss continue to laugh, but I wasn't laughing. Vanoss slowly stop laughing and started to freak out when I continue to stay silent and twirl my knife as I look at him. Hook, line, and sinker! I tilt my head and walk toward him. What are you planning to do, Vanoss? In respond, he walks backward from me. Scare, I bet. Vanoss raise his guard against me as I continue to walk toward him. He stopped, by a tree looking scared. I break the distance between us, he closed his eyes in resigning, and I stand on my toes. He was a head taller than me. Tall motherf!cker. I lean closer to his ears, my mask spread some blood on his face and says in his ears.

"Gotha, b!tch!" I shouted at him, Vanoss flinch from the sound, and I laugh maniacal as I place some distances between us. He faintly chuckles then relax. Revenge is a dish served cold, bastard.

"You bastard!" He shouted at me. He looks flutter for some reason. What wrong with him?

"That's for the snakes, you asshole" I gave him the finger and he chuckles.

"Alright Delirious, let head back." Vanoss started to head to town, "You have to go to the pub for your class change."

"Alright", I respond and beside him. I guess this it. The goodbye, huh.

"What's nothing?" Vanoss question, he was looking at me now. I can see that careful yet intelligent look again. He may act stupid, with his idiotic expressions, acts, and jokes, but he hold a sharp mind and he's using on me. I need to leave, NOW.

"Nothing, wrong." I lie. I bet he knows. I hate him observing me like I'm sort kind of a puzzle.

"Really?" He was still looking me. These weird feelings were bubbling up.

"Yep! Well...thanks for helping." I shrug and look for the party menu. Vanoss's eyes narrow a bit more.

"I see you later." Quickly, I remove myself from his party and run toward town. I rather not say goodbye. Ugh, I hate these feelings. It would better if he wasn't there with me. I know that players were already caution of me, but I don't him to get too close to me.

"Hey wa-" I heard Vanoss shouting at me trying to follow me. Beings an elf still make me faster than him, especially him as a human. Thank God!

(Practical retreat)

I may realize heading back to town with my appearance, alone, may not be a good idea. The people inside of the pub were terrified of me. Walking in solo and covers in blood tends to left people to their imagination to wonder what had happened. The whole pub was silent; at least the NPC was willing enough to change my class.

At least I'm a thief now! Woo! I get some items and a new bag of equipment.

Once, I let the pub and a mob surrounds me. The people were scared and tensed, and some of their weapons rise against me.

"There he is!" A player shouted me.

"Pker!" What?

"No, he's a monster!" Once, someone raise their staff, and cast a fireball at me, different people attack me as well. I block their attack as best as I ignore their words. Someone hit me with a couple arrows on my shoulder. My visions turn red and lower my head. I felt a rage that slowly consumed me. I felt laughter started to bubble up and my body was shaking. I could be the monster that everyone fears me. Yes, I could do that. Slowly, I raise my knife at the crowd; people reacted negatively from my sudden change. I could TASTE people's fears flowing to me like water.

"You WANTED a monster..." I said, raising my head, laughing, then I attack them. I was slashing and beating anyone in my path. I felt the adrenaline rush from the fallen players, their blood spilling on me. Strangely I felt in peace, I didn't feel any pain and exhaustion. I smile within my mask as I continue to slash and stab many people as I could. I couldn't stand still in one spot too long. I have to keep moving. One of the players the falls from my attacks and was bleeding. That player was almost dead, I watch him suffer as he struggle to stay alive and dragging himself away from me. I walk toward him and was about to descended my knife on him. For a moment, I thought I saw my sister in the crowd in the corner of my eyes; she was looking at me in disappointment. Immediate, I felt cold and ashamed. I couldn't stand the look of that. It's hurt too much. I already lost myself once like that. I stop my rampage against the crowd, lower my knife, and continue to dodge. It's hurt to keep dodging; however, I can't stay like this forever. I can't stay on defense either, and I don't want to offense. I have to leave. A brave player raised their sword to slash me. At that moment I dodge, lift myself over his shoulder, then I run away from the crowd into the alley. People continue to follow me as they were shooting me. I took different turns in the alleyways to lose them; however, I turn a wrong turn and corner myself in an alley. Damn it! As players move in closer, I notice a shadow above me, and look up.

"Hey!" That voice sounded annoying familiar to me shout at everyone. Everyone look up at the building behind me. A person with a red monkey cloak did a front flip down from the building and stand front of me. More like short of me reaching my stomach by height.

"That's person, you attacking." He pointed his staff at the people.

"But, he-"

"HE didn't! All of you started the fight first and this player." He pointed his staff at me. "ONLY protected himself" I heard him mumbles "Though he at the beginning he was winning by the looks of it."

"I can report all of you for the GM for group killing one player!" Cloak guy deep voice say. People back off from this, yet some still stand.

"I agree with him." Another familiar voice answers back. People turn around to look to see who said that. Ugh, there he was, Vanoss who acting like some knight and shiny armor bastard. He glare at the players who still have their weapons raise against us."The only reason he attacks because you did first!" Some look surprise maybe they thought that I had killed him, he should hate me, and join them. He raised his sword, "I'll advise you to leave, now!"

People mumble and slowly walk away from the area. We watch waiting until they leave. Once they left I sign in relieved. Vanoss, Cloak person, and I walk out of the alley.

"Well, that was an interesting day" Cloak person say and pull his hood off. A male who look like a child or small teenager with hipster style hairstyle, semi-tan skin with that a smirk. I look confused toward him. "Aaaaw, Delirious, you don't remember me?" He question then frown when I didn't say anything. Vanoss looks at him confused as well. "Don't get any cheerios for saving your life?" He childish stated sadly and pout. My eyes widen behind my mask, I began to shake in angry. It's Lui! That son of B!TCH!

"You, Asshole!" I yelled at him and Lui just playful smile at me "You spa-"Before I could finish Lui tug me close to his level, his smile didn't change; however, it didn't reach his eyes, they were grim and he whisper in my ears.

"I would advise you, not to say that Delirious." He whispers seriously in his adult voice "I'm a hidden GM. Other players shouldn't know that." Once he finish, Lui mischievous smirk and louder respond in his kid voice "Though know your mom enjoy the spanking I gave her" he wiggle his eyebrows. I couldn't help myself to laugh and punch him in the shoulder. Vanoss continue to stand lost and laugh at our banter.

"You threw me in water!" I yelled at him. Asshole monkey!

"But, you just LOVE water!" Lui responds still in his kid voice, he was rubbing shoulder from the punch I threw. Which of his voices is the true voice? How can he do that? Vanoss was continuing laughing in the background. Lui turn to look and wave at him. Vanoss walk closer to him.

"My name is Lui Calibre, but you call me Lui." Lui childish say to Vanoss, and Vanoss just smirk.

"Vanossgaming, calls me Vanoss. You threw him in water? Awesome!" Vanoss lead in closer Lui and whisper loud "I heard Delirious is QUITE fond of snakes so must they practically THROW themselves at him." God, there's two of them! I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"I can hear you!" I glared at the both of them then focus on Vanoss. "AND, you threw them at ME!" I thought I was somewhat fond of you, but you keep ruining it! You, bastard! They just smile and look at each other. I don't like...their partnership. I started to feel the burning of shoulder and lightheaded. I try to blink out my blurry vision, but I couldn't. The adrenaline rush must be gone so nothing is keeping back the weariness. I felt myself going down, I hear Lui and Vanoss shouting and running to me then I black out again. Ugh, need to work on that.

When I came to, I felt a something was gently touching my wounded spots. I open my eyes to see something some strange creature using some kind of white magic. He was an ugly yet somehow in a strange way cute in a Bulldog yet Cavachon black-gray hair wolfman way. His green eyes blinks and smiles. His fangs were sticking out from his smile. Not a sight you want to awake to. I could see Vanoss and Lui hovering over above me worrying about my condition.

"Ah, you're alive." Wolf man says, "I'm surprised you haven't re-spawn from those kinds of wounds."

"Delirious, you son of b!tch" Vanoss looking at me "Why didn't you take your potions?"

"I forgot?" I question. I didn't feel it until too late. Slowly, I standing up with Vanoss and Lui helping me. Wolf man just stood there a bit off to give us some space. Wolf man stood taller than us. He was wearing white robes with stripes of green with certain parts. He was playing with a staff in his hands, and shaking like an overgrown puppy. Assuming he's a healer and look at the other two "How you find him?

"Forgot?! How could you forget your own wounds?" Lui glared at me then sheepish smile. "I did. I was jumping on top of the different buildings, notice his robes, and well here we are." Damn monkey.

"I was too into of it I guess." I just shrug, both of them sigh at my respond and wolf man tilts his head. He like is a puppy! No, he IS one!

"What's your name?" I question the wolf man. His ears twitch and that puppy look. I think I saw Lui looking at him or maybe his ears. I bet he want to touch them.

"My full name is Daithi De Nogla." He laughs. It's sounded Irish? Not really sure. "Just calls me Nogla. Nice mask!" I shook hand with Nogla.

"H2O Delirious... Delirious. Well thanks, everyone I better go." I said. I notice all of them look at each other, nod, smirk, and gang up on me before I could anything.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Delirious." Vanoss reply, he quickly took one of my arms.

"Aw, we just met." Nogla whine and took another arm. Both of them lift me off the ground. Lui stood in front of me as I struggle to free myself.

"We got so much to learn about each other." Lui playful spoke and lift my legs onto his shoulders. All of them laugh at my misery and carrying me eventually to a restaurant. At the end, I got my food, they wanted to talk and play for a while longer, then force me to accept three invitations for friends. They wouldn't let me go at all until I accept them and they make sure they had me in their list as well. I log off with a few "See you later" and I was free from my...friends. It's felt strangely nice. Shockingly, I have friends, actual real friends. I could hear Jennifer saying 'see that wasn't so hard, big brother?'

I open my eyes to the real world and remove the visor and place it on my bed. I stretch myself a bit before leaving my room. It's been a couple hours since I play yet it felt longer. All the game food made me hungry. I grab some leftover dinner in the refrigerator and place it on the table. My sister came in as well. She is probably hungry too.

"Did you have fun?" She questions while digging for food in the fridge.

"Yea...I did." I'm still astonished about that.

"Made any friend?" She takes some food, close the fridge, and sit across from me.

"Oddly enough I did." Not sure what to do next with them. She smiles at me. "...I lost control for a bit." I mumble to her. Jennifer smile dims then frown.

"You?" I could hear the hidden statement 'Will I alright?' from her, I nod.

"Some f!ckers, insulting and attacking me." She relaxes at that. At least, she knows that happen because I protected myself than to please my blood lust.

"You're friends are they charming?"

"I guess." Strange bunch, I could see them smiling at me in joy. Few people who actually seen and like me just the way I am. I felt... purely happy.

"You're smiling adorably!" Jennifer squeal then patting herself "Where my camera?! I need to capture this moment!" She rushes back to her room yelling "DON'T LOSE THAT SMILE!" I laugh at her silliness. She came later with a camera then pout at me when I refused to smile. You lost that chance, b!tch.

"Fine." She huff back to her chair and stick her tongue at me "I'll get it next time." Immediately, Jennifer's eyes widen "Did you read chapter 2?" She questions me.

"No, I'll do it tomorrow morning." I confidently respond. It's the second chapter of the book so it shouldn't be long. Right?

"Jonathan, chapter 2 is over 40 pages long not even including the short stories." She worried rely. My eyes widen. THAT BASTARD!

"SHIT!" You know what... I hate him that friendly, cocky, son of b!tch.


	4. What are you planning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting for a bounty.

It had taken some time for that assignment to finish. I had to stay up almost all night reading that chapter. Damn you, Evan! The class was same old, same old and just more side reading.

I log back to Second Life. Once I'm in, I was back to town. People were minding their own business. At least, I won't be chase again. Yesterday was quite eventful. I gain friends. Friends. It's still strange to say that word, friends. I felt somehow giddy and happy about it. I suppress those emotions down. Calm down Delirious, just because you gotten some doesn't mean they won't leave you. I open my inventory. I look at my new equipment. I got a new dagger. Yes! And...what the hell is this. I felt disgusted at the flashy outfit for a thief. It's too gay for me to wear this, especially how the clothes cut at the midriff and the feathers... I shudder. Nope! I'm not wearing that. Nah huh! F!cking game! I swear it out to get me. I equip my new dagger and leaving...that thing back into my inventory. I'm selling that later.

"Now, where are they?" I question. I have no clue where they are. A ping echoes my ears. A message notification appears in front of me. 'Vanoss want to chat.' I accept his request.

"Hey, Delirious!" Vanoss cheerful reply. I didn't see him, but I could hear. Where are you, cheerful bastard?

"Hey, where are you?" I question and look around. I didn't see him yet somehow I could hear his voice above me. People just look at me weird, because I'm just yelling at the sky. I glared at the people to leave me alone. WHAT? Never seen a masked guy yelling at the sky for no reason?

"We're meeting back at the same restaurant from yesterday. Lui and I are waiting for both of you." Nolga is not there?

"Oh, ok. I'm coming!"

"Hurry!" Vanoss yelled. I could hear his smile behind his urgent reply.

"Ok, OK! Hold your horses!" I yelled back at the damn bastard. I could him chuckling then the call end. I run back to the restaurant from yesterday. I open the door and enter inside. I notice some people were looking at me due to my entrance. I ignore them to look for the bastard and monkey. I notice them waiting in a corner table away from everyone, but close enough to keep an eye out. Both of them were smirking and snickering about something. I don't like it; I bet they're planning something. And it involves me somehow. The food was already at the table. I notice a number of foods were less than yesterday and there are two spaces empty beside Vanoss and Lui. Both of them were sitting on opposite side on the table. I didn't see Nolga here yet. I walk toward them; I could faintly hear talking about bombs. Bomb? What are those bastards are planning... Lui notices me first and smiles at me and Vanoss who continue to smirk, he just waves. I sit near Vanoss.

"Hey, Delirious!" Lui's yelled in his child's voice. "What took you so long?" He question. "Doing something for your mom?" He snickers.

"No! I just got in on!" I rely, looking around, I still didn't see the wolfman anywhere "Where's Nolga?"

"He's coming. I bet that he just having slow connection." Vanoss answer. How would he know?

Before I could question him, a loud bang echoes the entire restaurant. Everyone look at the door to see Nolga came running and panting toward us.

"I'm here!" Nolga pants, he seated himself next to Lui and lay his head on the table. His tongue sticks out of his muzzle, panting like a dog near the food. Quickly, I push the foods away from Nolga and glared at him.

"Hey! No dog's germ on the food!" I playfully said. Vanoss and Lui laugh at Nolga. He glared at us.

"Hey, I'm a wolf!" He continues pants "Get it right!" He lifts his head up with those puppy face and whines at us. Damn puppy face.

"Hahaha, he whines like a dog!" Lui child voice cheerful respond "It's a bit hard if you do that, Nolga."

"Oh, you ran a marathon?" Vanoss question him, Nolga continue glared at us.

"Oh, shut up!" Nolga growls as we continue laughing at his miserable state.

"Aww, puppy mad. Don't worry I know how to take care of this." Lui childish acclaimed, then reach toward Nolga's head. He pets him for a bit, as Nolga's left ears twitch from the petting. "There, there. Meany Vanoss and Meany Delirious are just mad because they didn't get any last night." Vanoss and I glared at Lui and Nolga just chuckle for a moment before everyone started laughing. Vanoss look serious for a moment and we straight up. Not sure, but I feel like he's a leader. The other seems the same way as well.

"Ok, we're here?" Vanoss said he glances at everyone at the table and we look back at him. "We need to get stronger, and also the funds. I suggest we do some bounties and grinding for a quick reward then work our way from there."

"I'm game with that. What kind of bounty?" Lui questions him.

"Woof?" Nolga ask. Everyone stare at him and he just twirls his fingers then we look back to Vanoss.

"I'm good with that." I rely.

"We need to find more members!" Lui pointed out "We have a warrior, thief, your truly a summoner, and prie-"

"Wait!" I stood up and point at Lui. Nolga looks shocked as me too. Vanoss's expression didn't change. He knew! "You're a summoner?!" Lui just smirk.

"Yep! What you're thinking I'm a thief?" I nod and Lui laughs at my answer "Well, I guess my appearance and stats are different, but I'm a summoner. I can like summon things." Lui's hand glows then a bomb appear on his hand "It can be inanimate and animate objects even monsters." His expression turn mischievous "Do want to see it first hand, Delirious?" Lui childish question me.

"I'm good!" Nope! Especially near the precious food. I respond with both of my hands raised up of 'I surrender' expression. Lui pout at this and hand his bomb to Vanoss.

"Hold on!" Nolga complaints, looking at the bomb then Vanoss. "You're giving him bombs?" I agree! I don't trust that bastard anywhere near THOSE.

"Yes, we like to compare bombs being bought and summon, all about the explosive and range," Vanoss say in a perfectly straight face, Lui nod across from him. Nolga and I look gobsmack at his statement then Vanoss smile "Moving on, we need more members to form a guild." WAIT, WHAT?

"Wai-" I try to bring the conservation back to the dangerous subject of why giving bombs to Vanoss wasn't a good idea. It's going to involve prank me at least and killing me if Lui doesn't kill me first.

"We need at least someone as mage and archer, we lacking someone else who can attack far-range." Lui intervene and smirks at me. Damn monkey!

"Hold up!" Nolga exclaimed. C'mon, Nolga stop them! "How do you know so much?" Nolga question Lui. Noo! Lui widens his smirk at him.

"I have just more experience in the game," Lui stated. I KNOW you do. He looks at Vanoss"So the bounty?" He question.

"Let's look at the bounty board after our meal." Vanoss rely; all of us quickly finish eating. We're not going back to that conversation are we? After we were done, we head to the bounty board. There were few available right now.

Vanoss grab them and hand them out to us for us to look. "Ok, there isn't much, but it will do."

"How about this one?" Lui held up one paper from his pile. Nolga looks at first and growl.

"Oh, fuck sake! Wolves, really?" Nolga complain. I take a closer look at it, looking for a wolf boss in the withering forest.

"I think it good" Vanoss agrees "I know, but we have to work on our teamwork and get stronger to get more members," Vanoss said.

"Me too." I agree. Nolga glared at us and sigh. I guess he agrees too.

"Before we go..." Vanoss spoke, slowly he look at me "Delirious aren't you going to change equipment?" The rest of gang looks at me too. What wrong with how I look?

"What? I'm good!" I'll change my dagger already. I think he meant my new outfit from my class change; I'm still wearing my noob outfit. OH! ...that thing..."I'm good! What? You think my stats aren't good enough?" I yelled at Vanoss. He raised hands up and shakes his head. The others chuckle at him. Close call.

"Let's do this!" Vanoss shouts with a fist pump and we head out.

(Time skip)

"So this is the area?" I question, looking around the wither forest.

"C'mon. We have to find those wolves." Vanoss said, looking stoic and continues to move forward. I follow behind him at his right. Lui who was cheerily was across from me. Nolga was behind us; his ears were twitching, and looking weary around his surroundings. I wouldn't blame him. This forest is scary as fuck! Dead, creepy, and hideous faces planted on the black tree trucks. The tree branches stretch out as if they were trying to reach for us. The withering soil which holds no life will ever grow on it. It was a perfect place for something horror could come out to get us. This forest stretch on for miles, and the sky was bleak and it's only morning. I could hear the faint whispers of the dead echo in my ears. Look like Nolga and I could only hear it. Vanoss and Lui, as humans, are lucky not be able to hear it. Lucky bastards.

We were walking up a hill. Suddenly, someone shot an arrow in front at Vanoss, he jump back to dodge it. Immediate we were on defense looking for the threat. A shadow emerges from the forest. That person holding a bow was aiming with an arrow that gleams against the bleak sunlight. That person was cover in a white cloak. As the mild breeze through the player's cloak, it shows off the player's white light armor. The cloak flutters behind the player like wings. It gave off a daunting appearance of a fallen angel that haunts in this fucking forest. The strange part was he was wearing a pig man. I guess he didn't like being an orc either. Well, I wouldn't blame him for that, scare b!tch. But trying to shoot us, so that pig b!tch going down!

"Stop right there, that bounty is mine." He snarls at us. His voice deeply echoes the area.

"No one has claimed it yet. So, it can't be your claim." Vanoss stated. Pig b!tch was tense.

"Oh, shut up!" Pig b!tch say, he looks at Vanoss. "Asshole." He glances over Lui quickly. "Fucking brat" He stares at Nolga. "Bastard." At least, he somehow nice about Nolga, finally he looks me then sneers. "Fucking noob." WHAT?!

"What did you call me?" I growl at him, I walk closer to him, and Pig b!tch shot his arrow toward me. That arrow was shot fast toward me. It barely missed my arm. Motherf!cker is going to pay for that! If that arrow hit me...

"Next time, I won't miss, noob!" Pig b!tch sneered, he grab another arrow and take aim. "I claimed it. Go find another one!"

"You haven't found it yet." Lui questions him, Pig b!tch stood silently answering Lui's question"So it free-for-all, then"

Pig b!tch look back to the forest then us. "Fuck! Fine if you can find it." Pig b!tch was walking away from us.

"How about a bet?" Vanoss ask. Pig b!tch froze for a moment then look at us. The rest of us look at Vanoss as if he was crazy. Well, I was thinking that. Lui look curious and Nolga was thinking probably the same thing as me or just plain confused. Vanoss what the fuck are you planning...


	5. Bet & Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss what the fuck are you planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice certain parts wasn't showing. Hopefully, it fix now.
> 
> Thank you for the support.

Still in Jonathan POV as always:

I continue looking Vanoss, thinking what the fuck is going in his idiotic fucking brain. I thought he was, well, was the smartest member out of the group and the anonymously chosen leader. I'm starting to regret following him.

"Oi?" Pig b!tch tilt his head and look at Vanoss who continue to smirk. I swear this bastard would be the death of me or Lui will do it; unless, I kill everyone before they do. I move closer to Vanoss and lean near his ear.

"What the hell you're planning?" I harshly whisper to Vanoss. I'm wondering what the hell is going on in that head of his. I don't trust this pig b!tch especially with his high-and-mighty-than-you posture.

"Don't worry I got this." Vanoss confidently whisper back. I don't like this situation. I move away from him and Nolga slaps my back. I stagger from the impact; I could hear Lui laughing beside of me.

"Yea, don't be a pussy, Delirious." Nolga said aloud, hearing my private conservation with Vanoss. Cursed his wolf ears and hearing abilities. I gave him a glare, take out my dagger, grab his robe, pull him in front of my mask, and place my dagger under his throat.

"Want to say that again, Nolga?" I whisper deadly and watch Nolga shudder away, pull away from me, and hide behind Lui's small frame. I huff at him and Lui still laughing with Vanoss and Pig b!tch watching us.

"Haha! Delirious show you, Nolga!" Lui continues to laugh at Nolga or could be the both of us, don't how the hell he could find any amusement from this. I glared at Lui who continues to laugh.

"SSS-hhhuuuttt up!" Nolga shutters out behind Lui, looking like some scared puppy hiding away from something frightens him. Me. Even though, Nolga crouch behind Lui, his height towering over Lui. Vanoss continue to stand at the sideline, chuckling at our behaviors while Pig B!tch was shaking his head either he like wanted to be somewhere else from here or he just angry at us. Yea, I felt your pain, but I hate you and don't care. So stay there and suffer for our amusement!

"Want some too, monkey?" I sneer at the monkey. He just smiles mischievously at me. I felt some hair stood up. That monkey has something up his sleeve or cloak. Oh, yea...He could summon...In his avatar...Yea, that phrase work.

"You're mom already did." Lui childish respond, he smirk at me. Eww! Oh, someone was glaring at us. Before one of us could say something, Pig B!tch 'ahem' loudly in the clearing.

"The bet, asshole?" Pig b!tch interfere, he couldn't take our antics anymore. Weak. He walks closer to the group, but far enough in case if we decided to attack. Hell, I do it even if Vanoss said not to.

"If we find the bounty and kill it, you'll join us," Vanoss stated look squarely at Pig b!tch. I heard him 'tsk' at this and turn his head. You want that b!tch to join us?

"And if I win?" Pig b!tch looking back at Vanoss.

"What do you want?" Vanoss question him. Pig b!tch darkly chuckles at this. How can you ask so freely, Vanoss!

"None of you hold nothing really valuable, so I want all of your costumes" He stated "then a public announcement telling everyone how fucking awesome I am in every town I go to and you will be my servant and rest of you too and will be my practice dummies in my team." then he look at me "except for fucking noob, I bet you already level 1 so just quit the game already." That Son of B!tch I'll kill you!

"B!tch" I growl at him about to show him no one mistreated Delirious like that and get away for it. Vanoss hold me back. Let's me go, you bastard! I hear Lui and Nolga move closer to me. Ready to hold me down or defense if shit going down. C'mon, I just want to kill him.

"We agree to those terms." Vanoss quickly stated. I freeze, looking that bastard in shock. I see in the corner of my eye that Lui and Nolga look grim, yet nod at well. WHAT THE FUCK? How can he so easily agree to life of servanthood? Well, he's making me quit the game, but the others...

"Then you better start fucking looking." Pig b!tch sneer, turn around and walk into the forest.  Vanoss waited a moment after Pig b!tch left then he let go of me. I scowled at that bastard.

"HOW THE FUCK you agree to this?!" I shouted at him. That bastard continues what that damn smile toward my reaction. I could kill him just to remove that damn smile. How could he? HIS fucking freedom? HELL, I wouldn't do it for that price. I shouldn't worry for him and anyone else. This is a reality game. A fucking game with people, I could easily stop playing. Less, than a week I feel worried for them... My body was shaking. I notice the other surround me, but wary of my reaction. I shouldn't feel worried. I shun most everyone in the real world and only let a few in. It boggles my mind how I care for them. How many emotions I feel, I shouldn't feel this. I hate these feelings. I could g-Breathe, Delirious. Take a deep breath and calm down. You don't want to snap and on a rampage. I force myself to relax.

Vanoss waited for me to calm down and stop shaking. "Because I know we will win." He said confidently and smiled, for that moment, I believe we could win. I smile within my mask. I'll rub that kill against the Pig B!tch and shown him who the noob now.

"Yes, we need all of us to do this together." Lui said and Nolga nod beside him.

"Yea, we're a team," Nolga said. "Group hug!" Everyone join in a corny hug. Ugh, this feels bubbly in my chest. This is bullsh!t. I squeeze myself out the hug and glowered at them from my mask. Ugh, this emotion moment is killing me. They smile and chuckle at my glowering.

Vanoss stood silent and look at the forest for a moment. Quickly he looks at us, "Lui and Delirious, both of you are the fastest members in the group. You two scout ahead and keep the chat open. Nolga and I will follow behind." Lui and I nod at him and rush ahead into the forest.

(Time skip)

Trees become blurs as Lui and I speed in our top speed through the forest. Still can't believe Lui is a summoner and he is that fast. We search every nook and cranny at the direction we pick in the forest for at least wolves so we know we're in the right direction. We killed some enemies that get in our ways. I know there some probably a huge distance between Vanoss and Nolga. The bet Vanoss agree to, it serious business not to get too off in track.

I heard some shuffling not too far from us. Suddenly, I stop to look at the direction of the sound. Lui stops too. I see him in my corner of my eye wondering why I suddenly stop. The shuffling sound was still going and I hear someone weeping. Lui was looking at the direction of the sound as well. Lui and I run to the sound to see the strangest sight I seen in the game. Someone in a blue and red fancy clothes outfit with a red cap was hugging the tree for dear damn life with skeletons surrounding the tree and that person. What's with everyone wearing red? Why couldn't someone wear blue? Blue is awesome! I stood there silent and Lui sniggering at this.

The person who stuck in the tree twitch from the sudden noise and he notices us below. His black rim glasses, brown eyes, and brown curls cover his fearful tearful face. He has normal human-like ears tell me, at least, he's a human. Looking closer at his back, I notice some white wings design on his back. Weird.

"HELP!" He shouts in a British accent, now looking angry when Lui still snickers at him "GET ME DOWN!" I could hear Vanoss and Nolga question what the hell going on. "I BEEN STUCK HERE FOR HOURS!"

"Oh, really?" Lui childish ask him, looking innocent at him. He is planning something... The scared one nods his head rapidly. "How BADLY you want to get down?" Lui childish question him continue to look innocent. I hear Vanoss asking is he a enemy? Strangely, I hear Lui saying he going to handle it and ask me to follow his lead.

"Badly, you asshole!" He yells, then Lui just smile evilly at him. Immediately, I become wary of Lui so did the scare bastard. I would too, that monkey who look so innocent for one moment suddenly turn evil. Lui...with evil looks spell disaster. Lui waited for a moment and tilt his head continue looking at the scared bastard. His evil smile widens more. I stood my ground next to him. I could hear 'Don't worry' through the chat. What're you doing? I watch scared bastard struggle to keep his grip on the tree branches.

"How about a deal?" Lui's voice turn back to normal and continue his evil smile at the scare bastard who looks shocks at his voice. No more deals! "If we help, you'll join us...and some other things, agree?" What? Another one joining! What's other things? I didn't hear Vanoss or Nolga talking anymore. Maybe they are too busy?

"What?! Why we need him?" I yelled at Lui. We have to enough to worry about right now. He looks at me with a strange look in his eyes and cheerily smile. His evil smile disappear.

"Because we need more members, Delirious, he's here so we'll start with him." Lui stated and his smile widens "and it's going to be fun." What fun?

"Wait, what?" Scare bastard shouts from his position on the tree, both of us turn to look at him "NO!" He refused and shakes his head in a negative matter. Lui just pouted and sigh.

"Aww that too bad." Lui sadly says then turn his head to me "C'mon Delirious; we can't afford to waste any more time then." Scare bastard appears alarmed when we about to leave him on the tree and those skeletons.

"Alright, alright!" He hurried agree to Lui's demand. "Help me!" I hope that something else isn't too demanded and possibly demented, but this Lui it might as well be. I'm quite glad I'M not one agreeing to his deals.

"With cheerios?" Lui childish question him. Scare bastard huff and sigh.

"Yes, with cheerios!" Scare bastard yelled to Lui who smirks evilly at him, scared bastard almost lost his grip.

"With color sprinkles on top?" Lui childish voice requests him. I hear scare bastard whine at Lui as he struggle to a better angle to support himself. "Andgummy worms?"

"Yes, with cheerios with color sprinkles on top and damn gummy worms, for THE LOVE OF GOD. PLEASE HELP ME!" He mumbles at the beginning then shout at the end.

"Glad to do business." Lui smirk and nod for me to help kill off the skeletons. Poor bastard. I start to attack the skeletons, with Lui help. Lui is definitely stronger than me. It might have to do because he's a hidden GM. Once they were killed. Scare bastard carefully climbs down the tree.

"Thanks, I'm Mini Lad, prefer to call Mini," Mini say then look sheepish and use his hand to rub the back of his neck "My fire magic was useless against those skeletons and I was close to level up." He bashfully stated.

"So, you're a mage?" Lui stated Mini nod at the question. "Good, good." Lui childish chuckles evilly at this and hum. I don't want to know what's he thinking and they can Me Delirious." Though I found it ironic for your race and class" What is ironic?

Vanoss and Nolga run toward us from the forest and stop to look at the new guy and us. For a second, I saw Vanoss's eyes sharpen for a moment then back to his idiotic normal expression. I wonder did he do that to me too.

"So, he's our new member?" Vanoss stated. How did he know? Nolga tilts his head and look curious at him too.

"How?" I question, I know both of them wasn't here, and it's strange for them to know.

"Delirious, there are different types of chats," Lui stated, "I used a private one for Vanoss and Nolga to get them up to date. Didn't you know?" He tilts his head looking at me innocently confused. There nothing innocent in that gesture!

"Shut up" I mumble feeling embarrass I look away. Fucking smart ass monkey.

"What the fuck is going on?" Pig B!tch appear from the forest with his weapon raised then he looks malicious at us. "Oh, it's you guys," He grumbles at us. B!tch came too. What's this? A fucking party? Nice to see you too, b!tch! "I see..."He looks at Mini and lower his weapon. "He is in your fucking group as well?" He claimed, "Then the deal applies to him too." Pig b!tch walk away somewhere else. I'm going to kill him if that the last thing I do.

"Ok...That was weird." Mini stated looking where the pig b!tch had walked off to then look back to us. "What's deal?" He questions us. Lui smile at him.

"Oh, just if lose the bounty all of us except Delirious who will quit, become his b!tch" Lui cheerily stated. Mini's jaw drop and shock looking at us. I know, it's a PERFECT deal. "Hey, at least, you didn't become my b!tch" He laugh and Mini turn white looking at us as we're crazy. Probably are.

"Why me?" Mini mumble and sigh while everyone except for me else looks cheerful. How could they be so happy? Bet and deal, Mini. Bet and deal. I sigh too.


	6. All in the day work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who win the bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support.

_All of this cheerful is contagion..._

I refused to let their happiness affect me. I know my lip is already twitching to form a smile as Mini is just standing there lamented repeating mumbling 'Why me'. I need to focus! C'mon, Delirious! We have a deal to settle and I'm going to kill that Pig b!tch regardless whether we win or not. Calling me a noob even though I just started...I bet he started as well...just maybe a few more hou- You know what never mind. Just stay focus on killing that wolf boss and him. Pig b!tch and wolf boss will die today and I'll bath in their blood! I laugh darkly at the thought. Scare bastard flinch away from the sound of my laugh and the other look at me a bit worry. My delirious side needs to be satisfied _soon. Mini is not used to you yet and the other is worry._ I sigh and look away from the group. Control yourself, Delirious. Friends are here, no enemies here yet. _Heh, friends._ I stop myself from laughing and turn my head back to the group.

"I'm ready to go." The group still stands there. I just scowl at them. "C'mon, I want to find that wolf b!tch!" I yelled raising my arms up emphasize my impatient to go. The faster we found that damn boss the faster I can deal with my delirious side. Everyone continue to stare like I am the one who lost my mind except for Lui who look worry and Vanoss who look wary at me. _What are they looking at?_ He nods at me and looks around the scenery and step forward.

"Well, the mysterious guy went that one." Vanoss pointed at where Pig b!tch go. "We'll go that way!" He pointed in the opposite direction. _Really?_

"You're sure?" Nolga question then deadpans, "Because I don't want to be someone b!tch."

"C'mon it'll fun." Lui smile and wave his hands around "All four of us could dress as drag queens, paint each other nails, and gossips about who the hottest one." Vanoss and Nolga snickering at this; they're trying to keep the atmosphere light. I just sigh again, and Mini stares at Lui with a comical expressions on his face.

"Indeed. Let's grovel for him." Vanoss remark then look at Lui and stated "You know there's no contest on who is the hottest. I'll win that hand down." Lui narrows his eyes at Vanoss.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Vanoss smirk at Lui then move closer. "Especially when I'm not looking like a chi-"

"Don't joke about this!" Mini interrupt, he raised his arms up to his head "This is madness! Pure madness!" He fast walks toward the direction Vanoss had pointed, trying to escape the group madness as we watch him left. I turn to look at the others.

"Shouldn't we after him? I question them. Vanoss move away from Lui and walk beside me and slap his hand at my shoulder.

 "Yep. Let's go. We can't let Mini get killed; I mean we just got him part of the team." He walks passed me to follow Mini and the rest of us follow after Vanoss. _Mini better not get himself killed before we get to him._

(Time skip)

 How the hell we lost him? All of us continue walking deeper into the forest. I mean he shouldn't be faster than Lui and me so he shouldn't be too far from us. We run into another clearing, someone was standing and using magic there. Carefully, we move in closer to see who was there and there he was that scared bastard fighting wolves. Well... At least, Vanoss somehow got the direction right on finding some wolves. _Lucky son of b!tch._ We rush in to assist Mini killing the pack of wolves. Vanoss taken over as main attacker slashing any wolves that was too close to Mini then any surrounding wolves with me as a support attack and Lui diverging between main and support attacker. Nolga and Mini stay back supporting us with both healing and offense magic. As most of the wolves killed off by us, a loud roar echoes the surrounding with few remaining left. That roar shakes the surrounding. _What the hell was that?_

"What was that?" Vanoss yelled and moves closer to Lui and me.

 "Big boss is coming!" Lui shouted, looking around in different directions for it.

 "What? Where?" Nolga ask from afar.

 "Yea, where's that b!tch?" I ask as well.

 "Guys, I think I found it." Mini stated, looking a bit far from him. Another roar echo, all of us tense up and prepare for battle. 

 "Get ready!" Vanoss yelled at us.

 The footsteps stop and there was silent. We're still tense and waiting for it to appear whether if it was what we're looking for or not. Suddenly, a loud roar echoes again then rapid footsteps headed our direction. A shadow emerged above the dead trees, it's heading our direction fast with its arm extend toward us. All of us jump into separate directions to avoid the impact from the shadow. From the dust and debris reveal the fucking wolf boss we were finally looking for. _Yes!_ Vanoss and I were in one side and Lui, Nolga, and Mini in another side.

 "Nolga and Mini support us!" Vanoss shout and rush forward toward the wolf boss. Nolga and Mini move to sideline while carefully watching us and boss. "Find its weak spots!" Vanoss exclaim to Lui and me. I sped ahead of Vanoss with Lui at my side toward the boss and attack. This fucker have some tough defense and very quick. It was a strange pattern for me, couple hits at it, dodge, and repeat and switch. It didn't seem so bad. Once that b!tch's health drop near the half, suddenly it gave out loud roar.

 "Ugh, my ears." I stood a daze, holding my ears trying to stop the ringing. Son of b!tch roar sound like nails on the chalk. _That fucker!_ I shouldn't stand that close to it when it does that. _I hate my sensitive hearing._

"Delirious!" I hear them faintly my name, but before I notice what was wrong. It was a bit too late. That wolf b!tch slash my stomach with its powerful claws and sent me flying away from the fight. I didn't stop flying until my back slam on a tree. I couldn't help myself but to shout out in pain once I made impact and my vision a haze from the pain. Carefully, I lift myself from the tree and glare at the boss from my mask. I felt something wet was sliding from my face, the wetness continues down to my chin with the smell of copper. I touch my chin and notice it blood. My blood. _This boss will pay._

I hear footsteps coming my way; I turn my head to the side to see Nolga was running toward me so he could heal me. The boss notices that and sped toward Nolga and me with rest of the guys running toward us as well. The others are attacking the boss to advert it attention from us, but its attention was still focus on Nolga and me. My vision then focus on the entirely on the boss. _God, I'm tired of this b!tch._ I push Nolga away once he was could heal me and jump to the side. The wolf boss crashes against the tree and become temporary daze. For that second, I instantly climb on its back and the boss reaction harshly. It yowled and growled at me. It was trying to reach for me while I was stabbing its back. Its claws did manage hurt me, but I was still focus on my task. _Ouch, this bitch!_ I growl at it and increased my stabbing speed. The other guys continue attacking its front and try to avoid me though there was some close call. Before the boss try to do a back flip onto the ground, a couple arrows shoots its eyes, blinding and stagger the boss. All of us look to see who shot it.

 "You think you guys are going to win? Think again!" Pig b!tch sneer far away from clearing. He continues shooting arrows at the boss. A few almost hit me.

 "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled at the Pig b!tch. He stops shooting for a moment to notice my position on the boss's back.

 "Oh, didn't see you there, noob!" Then he resumes shooting at the both of us. Some arrows hit me and I growl. Just wait Delirious; you will get your turn. Focus on killing it.

 "C'mon we need to kill it!" Vanoss yelled and everyone increases their attacks on the boss. Everyone was giving their all. Whoever finishes it would win or lose the bet. Then Lui just have to bring out the damn bombs and throw them at the boss and most importantly me. _Fucking monkey!_ The bombs explode and smoke cover everywhere. Some of the debris and blast hurt me and the boss stumble from the explosion, it gave out it last roar and disappear and I fall down. I manage to catch myself last minute. _My god, I live!_ All of us stood there in silent and something poof in my hands and an indicator show everyone gain money and experience.

 "Who win?" Mini question then Lui smile widely and point at us.

 "Look like it's our win" Vanoss stated look at the Pig b!tch straight to his face. Pig b!tch grumble about it and sigh.

 "Oh fuck! We did it! I thought we're a goner." Nolga cheerily, Lui jump excited and slaps Nolga's back.

 "Fuck, you did it." Pig b!tch look at us. "A bet is a bet. I'm I AM WILDCAT, but called me Tyler." He sent out friend invite for everyone.

 "Oh, human name?" Lui question him. "You're not going to remove your mask?" He tilts his head at Tyler.

 "That was just a fucking stupid reason." Tyler grumbled. "Ugh, you're not going to stop until I do it, fucking brat?"

 "Yep!" Lui acclaim cheerful and widen his smile. "So, are you going to?"

 "Fine." As Tyler slowly reaches for his mask, all of us lean in closer. His mask slid down to reveal to a pale slightly angular face, short crop brown hair with short cut beard, and sharp narrow brown eyes frame with glasses, he was frowning at us. "Happy, now?" He sneers at us.

 "I am" Lui stated then look at me "Hey, Delirious are you going to check item that?"

 Everyone gang up on me while, I slowly open the mysterious item. It's was an egg. "What the hell, I'm going to do with an egg? Eat it?" _What the hell game? Gives me something useful!_

"It's a pet, Delirious! Those are quite rare!" Lui acclaimed "Let's head to town to open it!"

 "Wai-" I have a score to settle with that Pig b!tch.

 "Let's go"

 (Time skip)

 The pet keeper hatches the egg to show a small, blue teddy with innocent blue eyes staring back at me. I could the gang laughter at the background, but I could only stare at the adorable, I won't say out loud, teddy that melts my heart. I feel my lip smile so wide within my mask. _Aaaawww._

"Papa!" It cutely coos at me. I don't care if the other continue laughing at me or hearing someone say 'it suit me' or such. My focus is on the teddy. I stretch out my arms for adorable thing and it gloms my chest. I could hear it purr happily from my affection and acceptation.

 "What are you going to call it?" Vanoss question me.

 "I'm going to call it, Teddy." I stated "We're going to have fun. Aren't we Teddy?" I question Teddy. It lifts it head and looks at me and brightly smiles.

 "Yes, papa!" Teddy chirp.

 "Ha, never thought you would like that" Tyler tease, I could see amusement from the glint of his eyes. "But, I see everything now." I know I'm going to get but end of jokes from this, but I don't care at the moment. I reach over to Teddy and scratch his chin.

 "Say, Teddy" I see Teddy look at me confused, and I gave Teddy a dark smile "Did you know, Tyler and I have a score to settle."

 "You do?" Teddy tilts its head. Tyler look confused with everyone else as well.

"I do?"

 Vanoss's eyes widen as he realize what I meant. I notice everyone's eyes else widen at both of us, well, Teddy have a visible bloody thirsty smile on his adorable face, and both of us rush in to attack the unexpected Tyler. Once that Pig b!tch is knock down, I pick up Teddy and gave some space from his injured body.

 "That was our teammate!" Mini exclaim, rushing toward Tyler with Nolga coming there as well.

 "He shouldn't have done that then."

"Bu-"

 "He's still alive. See Nolga is healing him" I pointed it out at to Mini.

 "Really, Delirious?" Nolga whine as he is healing Tyler "You could you not do that?"

 "He asking for it" I remark, "He shouldn't had dis me." _Well, I didn't kill him. Be glad for that. I wanted to though._

Vanoss just sigh and look at the group "Well, I was expecting that."

 "I was waiting whether he going to do it or not" Lui respond to Vanoss. "Well, it's never boring here."

 "Yep." Vanoss said, watching the scene unfold with Nolga and Mini helping Tyler, NPC hide behind the counter, and me just standing away from the group. I felt something pull my shirt and I look down to see Teddy's glisten eyes to me.

 "Did I do well, papa?" Teddy cutely question, looking at me with its big blue eyes.

 "Of course, you did" I rely and pat Teddy's head, its coos and purr and lean closer to my hand.

 I gave out a satisfied sigh at the sideline while Teddy climbs up to my shoulder. It was mindful of my mask and grips my ear to balance itself then content sigh as well.  _All in the day work._


	7. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

 

Teddy and I continue watching Nolga healing Tyler while Mini panicking over the both of them. Vanoss and Lui were off to the side watching everyone as well and quietly talking among each other. Once Tyler was healed, he quickly stood up to look around, mostly for me. _I ain't going nowhere._ Once he saw me, his expression turn dark and he scowl toward me. Tyler pushes Nolga and Mini aside to fast walk toward me. In return, I smirk at him ready for whatever he was planning to bring on the table. _Bring it b!tch!_

"Fucking b!tch! " Tyler harshly shouts, looking irritated. He stood over me, towering a bit, and glaring at my mask. _Fucking tall people!_ "You were trying to fucking kill me?!" I huff at him. _Planning on it._ Suddenly, he grab my cloth tunic pulling me closer toward him, mask to face with Teddy adorable glaring at Tyler too. The other notices the tussle and move in closer.

"It was worth a try, b!tch" I sneer and gave out a dark chuckle. Tyler's eyes widen a bit then went back to glaring. "You shouldn't insult me like that." I stated, both of ours eyes was charging static lightning between us. We were waiting for one of us to give and that wasn't going to be me. Teddy carefully leans toward Tyler's shoulder. Its plushy arms extend it claws toward his shoulder. It was ready for my word, to claws him and probably his face as well. Everyone except the NPC who is still hiding, stood behind the both of us. Nolga and Mini grab Tyler's shoulder, and Vanoss and Lui grab mine. Vanoss, mindful of Teddy, as grab my shoulder. Teddy continue to look Tyler showing it teeth under it plush muzzle.

"Oh, for fuck sake." Nolga complain "Get a room you two!" Quickly, Tyler let me and both of us look at each other then pull everyone off our shoulder and both of us shudder. _Ew._

"I ain't staying with him." I firmly stated "I don't even like him!"

"Glad, we could think alike on that." Tyler agrees.

"Hehe, you couldn't resist, Delirious?" Lui mischievous say "Always sticking your finger into something."

"Fucking monkey, you stay out of this" I warn him.

"How about no." Lui cheeky smile "It's too fun!" I frown at Lui. He shouldn't stick his own finger into my own damn business.

"Guy we shouldn't be fighting." Mini worried say "We're a team." He looks at everyone.

"Uh huh." I say sarcasm.

"Surre." Tyler scoffing relies.

"Mini is right. We shouldn't, but that doesn't we can't." Vanoss smile. "There a time and place for that, but not right now." Then his expression turns devious. "Try to get along" _I don't like that expression on his face._

Then Vanoss head noogie me. Teddy slid off my shoulder as Vanoss continue his attack on me. Human contact is bizarre for me. My family hardly touches me and I did the same. For people, even my sister touch me, it burn my skin. I hated those sensations and try my best not to let anyone touch me. Animals seem fine to me, it still feel odd, but way more tolerable. Teddy reminds me of plushy toy I had when I was younger. The sensation felt just like that and it reminds me of those times. It was comforting. I try to endure those sensations, but these people often place me in these kinds of situations. Thankfully it doesn't last long, so I ignore it, but here I can't. I couldn't escape from his hold and that bastard wouldn't let me go. Even those son of b!tch encourage him! Except Teddy looking confuse, keep looking like that. It's adorable. The touching lasted a few minutes. Eventually, Vanoss let go of me and I try straightening my hair back to normal while adjusting my mask. Those burning sensation still tingle as I try to brush off my clothes for imaginings dust to get rid of it.

"Hah, nice hair style, Delirious." Vanoss chuckle.

"Fuck you." I respond back and move a bit away from him. I didn't want Vanoss to get me in a hold again. Once my hair is somehow decent, I let my hand down for Teddy climb on me again.

We continue our banner for awhile until the frighten NPC ask us to leave. I left willing with the guys to go outside. All of us were following our leader, Vanoss, to our next designation. As we walk, I notice people around us stop talking just to stare at us like we are so damn fascinating or something. I don't really like the crowd behaviors, especially the way they are acting. Their whispering, pointing, and the following us annoyed me. _What the fuck is going on?_ I couldn't focus what the people are saying. There are so many whispers, the tone they spoken sound so strange. I don't understand what's so fascinating. _I don't like it._

At least, one good thing is that they are still not attacking and focusing on me. My appearance was probably the main reason for that or maybe from the last event. No matter what the reason, it made them hesitant to move closer to us. Which is good so there isn't too much crowding around us. I'm grateful there is no chaos. Yet. However, I have to be careful for Teddy. Some people won't hesitant to grab it because of its own appearance. _That damns adorable teddy bear._ Now that I think of it. I guess their looks could possibly pass as models. That doesn't mean I know anything about it. My mom and sister tend to force my dad and me to watch anything relate to the soap drama or celebrities. This also include magazines, movies, and etc. Once we finish reading or watching then they asking, threaten, our opinions about it. I dreaded though moments. Any answers that they dislike then boom. They verbal slash you apart. _One of the many things that my time was wasted on other than, ugh, shopping._

The others seem to take the attention well...mostly in stride. Vanoss was walking through the crowd like he own it, with Lui at side smiling. Both of them was ignoring the crowd and continue chatting to each other with Nolga and Mini, at the side. They would join in once in a while in the discussion and looking confused and a bit of worry at the surrounding. Surprisingly, Tyler didn't have his mask on. Most likely because of Lui. He continue to scowl, but this time at the crowd as he walk aside the gang. He pitch in a few remarks here and there, but mostly remain silent. He looks fine after Nolga healed him. I'm betting he's still sore about that attack earlier. Teddy and I are near the back yet not too far from Tyler and the other. Teddy look in wonder, glancing everywhere as we walk. It carefully climb on the top of my head to view everything it have offer as the group continue to walk. I know people see Teddy as adorable as I can tell; I can hear a couple of people giggling and cooing at it. I glared at them from my mask. _No one going to take Teddy away from me!_ I felt the weight of Teddy moving closer to my forehead, trying to see something. _I wonder what it is seeing._

"How does it look, Teddy?" I question the bear, Teddy tap my mask with its paw.

"It's wonderful, Papa! So colorful!" Teddy chirped then he leans upside-down from my head to my eyes level. Its blue eyes sparkle in joy. _So innocent yet it can act like me sometime._

"It the same fucking scenery." Tyler rely boredom at the side. "Just different locations, but it's still fucking the same." He smirk at us and glared at any person who try to come closer to the group. _Look like I'm the only one who doesn't like crowd._ Teddy look up toward Tyler and puff up it cheeks at him. I can hear the group snickers at this and a few 'aaww' from the people at the sideline.

"I won't!" Teddy huffs then lean back down to my eyes again "Please don't say it so, Papa!" I could feel everyone staring at me and watching my reaction. _I hate crowd._

"Don't worry about, Tyler. He just being a b!tch." I respond and gently pat Teddy's head then carefully push it back on top of my head. Tyler just deepens his scowl at me. The staring intensity lessens a bit.

Vanoss turn around to walk backward as he look at Tyler, Teddy, and me. "Aw, look at that! Delirious is acting as a parent." He cheeky says and I glare at him. The other except Tyler looks at me. Vanoss's eyes spark with mischief and amusement. I huff at Vanoss and he just playful smile.

"Yea, who would thought of that?" Nolga move closer to Teddy and me then he poke Teddy's nose a couple times. "It's still surprising, actually." I could hear Teddy whine at the poking and try to swat Nolga's finger away from its nose. Nolga laugh and move a bit away.

"Shocking it is?" Lui tease, ganging up with other "I wonder how Delirious going to tell Teddy about the birds and bees?" The other laugh and I felt my cheeks burning within my mask. _Hell no! I'm not going to do that!_

"Or the 'talk'" Tyler chuckle. Teddy taps my mask, but I ignore it to glare at them.

"Does pets even age in this game?" Mini question wondering then chuckle, "Though what are you planning to do, Delirious?" I felt Teddy careful slide down from my head, and it tug my ear gently.

"Papa?" Teddy question, looking confuse about the conservation. I glower at the others. _What is this? Pick on Delirious's part 2?_

Shut up!" I yelled at them. The guys were still laughing at me and some people from the crowd step away from my outburst, but still stay near us. I don't care the crowd, and the feeling look mutual. I continue glaring at them as I carefully place my hand on Teddy's head. "Teddy, don't worry about that." Teddy just nods its head under my hand, still confused, but it went back to sightseeing. I don't know why, but I felt chill running down my back. Please don't be bad.

Then Vanoss just have to do his flashy bright idiotic smile and the fucking crowd went crazy. _That son of a b!tch!_

The crowd swarm toward us like wolves to meats or more like shark to blood. Theirs expressions are...hungry...and they're blushes for some damn reason. The crowd keeps pushing and shoving to reach to everyone except for me. Instead they fucking trample me down to the ground. When did they stop being afraid? Their relentless compare their fear of me outweigh for something. I have to push and shove some people to get myself free because they won't stop trampling me and I don't want to die by that. _Not today or ever!_ Once, I'm finally free I realize two things:

1.) Most of the people in the crowd are female. I'm hearing it correctly? Are they fucking flirting with them? Are you fucking kidding me?! They almost killed because of flirting! Fuck you!

2.) My shoulder feel lighter than usual...Fuck. I look over my shoulder to see Teddy missing. Son of b!tch! Someone is going to pay for dogna-Tednapping Teddy!

I pull out my map to find Teddy's location. Whoever took it was going south from where I was before I run after them I turn around to look at the gang. They were too busy from the attention of the crowd and didn't notice me. They're not in a life or dead situation right now so Teddy is my main objection. If they are suffering then they can suffer until I can get Teddy back then I'll help them. With that in mind, immediately I follow after Teddy. Running through different pathways and alleyways as I follow the map. At least, the person who took Teddy was slow. As I was gaining distance, I notice the person who Teddynap Teddy. Whoever this player, he or she was wearing a cloak and has black long hair probably a female player then.

"Teddy!" I yelled for it, extended my hand toward the bear. Teddy looks back toward me and raises its plushy arms toward me as well.

"Papa!" Teddy yelled cheerful.

"Attack, Teddy!" I order then Teddy bites the b!tch's shoulder. The stranger yelp then let go of Teddy and continuing running. It tumbles a bit on the down before stand up and running to me with it arms open for a hug. I run toward Teddy and scoop up the bear for a hug. The hug last for a moment before I check the bear for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" I question.

"I'm fine, papa" Teddy rely peppy.

"You're sure?" I question the bear. Teddy shakes its head up and down. "Alright! Let's head back. I'm betting they needs some help." I place Teddy securely on my shoulder then pull up my map again. I'm a bit far away from the guys, a bit southwest; hopefully, it won't take too long to come back to them. When I return the crowd was still going strong. I couldn't see them from the mass. Now how the hell I'm going to free them? I could go through it again. There is still a high chance of getting stomp to death. If my sister ever heard I died by that she won't let it go, but there seem to be no other good options...Fuck. I steady myself at one area. Ok, I have to rush in and grab someone then get the fuck out of here and repeat. God, I hate going through the crowds. I made my way through by pushing and shoving different players. Attacking couple players here and there as I go that was in my way. _It's not my fault they are so annoying._ Finally, I break through to the center. I couldn't myself to laugh at the scene.

There was swarm of female players, occasional males too on almost everyone. Players were tugging on Vanoss's clothes as he was letting each female down gently. Once she left, another take her place then the whole thing repeat again. Lui was being grooming from all the attention he was receiving. They were hugging, kissing his cheeks, and talking to him. That fucking monkey was smirking the entire time. Nolga seem between liking and at the same time disliking the attention. He was trying to slowly escape it, but the people are blocking and pulling him back to the center. Tyler took an aggression stands with weapons drawn and glaring at anyone who came close. People around him gave him some breathing room. Is that Mini behind him? Yea, it's him! He's looks dishevels and red. _Wonder what happen?_ I notice people cripple form the sound. Oh yea. People don't really like my laugh. I started laughing maniacal loudly. People tremble and shifted in fear because of the sound. Everyone looks for the source then they notice me standing there among them as I continue to laughing. The people standing close to me gave me some space.

"Delirious, there you are!" Vanoss exclaim in relief "Where you been?" He moves in a snail pace to me; however, some players still cling to him same with the other except for Tyler and Mini. They are like some kind of octopus that doesn't want to let go of their prey.

"Just standing here." I rely, everyone staring at me and I was staring back. _What?_ "Any plan?"

"I got one" Vanoss smirk "But you're not going to like it."

"What?" I question, hesitant a bit. Suddenly, Vanoss remove all of the player grips on him then lunge toward me. Once he reach me, he twirl me in front where he was standing around and place his hands on my shoulder. Immediate, I freeze under his hold. Well, this was different from the noogie he gave me. His hands are staying too long on my shoulder. Too much contact. OK, Delirious. Ok ok ok. Don't fight him. Stay calm and focus on what going now.

"Sorry, but we got to go." Vanoss said, I notice he grab something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. My vision was clouded my smoke. I felt Vanoss tug my shoulder then search for my wrist. The touches burn my skin. Those sensation travels from my shoulder to my wrist. I don't know it good or bad, but it odd. Once he found it, he pulls us to a certain direction running away from the upset crowd. The smokes already clear up and Vanoss continue pulling on my wrist until we stop in an alley. Both of us were breathing a bit heavy, Vanoss still have my wrist. I gently tug it. He looks down then smiles sheepishly then let go. I heard some footsteps behind us and I turn around to see the others running toward us. They stop to catching their breath when they standing a few feet away from us.

"Fucking finally! God I wanted to kill of all of them." Tyler growl, "They seem to fucking enjoy everything I do"

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. Those people" Nolga shudder "they kept grabbing me."

"I know" Mini shudder too "I don't want to experience that any time soon."

"It's wasn't so bad." Lui acclaims "All those attention." He smiles dreamily "I even got some numbers."

"Easy for you to say you only got hugs and kisses." Nolga complain "Those women keep pulling my clothes and tail!"

"It's was at least it was...tolerable." Vanoss say looking a bit winded and clothes was a little roughed "At least, no one died." All of us look at him deadpan. _Really._ Vanoss laugh at our expression. "C'mon let head to pub." Vanoss still laughing then start walk out of the alley. Before we left the alley, Vanoss carefully peek out to see if the coast was clear. Once it clear, Vanoss gave us the signal and we run toward the pub.

(Time skip)

Vanoss cash in the bounty in the bounty board and the system give all of us a share of money and experience. It was a decent amount for beginner bounties. I level up. Gods, I'm only level seven and so much leveling to do. I just finish one of many much more possible questing I can do within Second Life. I wonder just how big is this world is?

I stood in the back with Teddy; both of us watching everyone silently while the guys are in front of the board. Everyone was teasing each other. They're having fun; even Tyler seems to joining in the banner, and...they fit in with each other. Like some form of a puzzle and Vanoss was the master mind behind this _._ He gotten some kind of bizarre mystical power. That power to create allies, leadership, and possibly more. Who know exactly. I know I was also effected by his power. Regardless, it's strange for me to be in part of this. It still is. I don't interact with other. Hell, talking to my family is sometime difficult to do. I'm a bit more open to Jennifer, but she is my twin. I haven't seen her yet in the game. To be physical here it is weird yet more connection than playing in front of a computer. Everything felt so real and personal. I could be anonymous in computer and no one would know yet here I could be found out. Well...Lui already know how I look. I rather not let Vanoss know. I'm not sure, but it damn strange for your professor is your gaming buddy and at the same time he teaches you in class. Er, I don't know how that would work. Mayb-No, Delirious it's better not to think of that. It would only confuse you more. Just make it simple. Vanoss is game only. Evan is school only. Simple. _God, I'm going to mess it up one day. Fuck, I jinx myself._

I heard some chuckles as someone gently taps on my mask. Stopping my train of train to see Vanoss in front of me with the others shuffle closer to me. Once Vanoss notice he gotten my attention. He gives me his signature idiotic smile; yet his eyes look worry. He keep moving his index finger in front of my face as Teddy trying to swipe it down from my face. _Take that finger down, Teddy._

"Hello? Earth to Delirious. You're here?"

"Of course I'm here. You don't have to tap my mask like that." I swatted his finger away from my face and carefully readjust my mask. "So what now, huh, leader?" I punch his shoulder; Vanoss took the hit and shrug it off then before looking at us.

"Well, let get a table and recap." Vanoss head for the nearest table to accommodate everyone. Lui, Vanoss and I sit on one side and Nolga, Tyler, and Mini seated on another side. "Ok, let see...everyone here." All murmur stop. "So, we have new members in the group." I heard some cough of 'forceful' in the background. Vanoss just ignore that. "So, Lui we have do enough members?"

"Yep!" Lui look at each of us then back to Mini "So Mini you're a mage...and your specially is fire?" _Specially?_

"Yea...So what?" Mini narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm a bit surprise that Celestial race like yourself is a mage, but I'm not complain though. I thought most would choose something more of... benefit toward your race." Lui playful leer toward Mini and Mini scowl at him.

"Are you telling me...because of my race is a 'lightly being' that I couldn't choose darker class? If it is that then fuck you." Mini stated, all of us snicker then Mini sigh and blush a bit. "It's was a bit of long story to make it simple. I wanted to be maybe a healer...there was a conflict, so I had to pick mage instead."

"Oh, I see...you pick the wrong class then."

"Shut up!" Mini yelled, everyone laugh at this, eventually Mini join in the laughing as well.

"Wait, what's a Celestial?" Nolga question, his head tilt at Mini confusedly. Lui pull out a holo screen out of nowhere, press a few buttons and a picture. The image show an angel with white wing flying in the sky and a ground appear. _How the hell he do that?_

"They're light being that come from the Heaven and are bless by the sun. For you to know, that race have white wings symbols on their clothes and/or have their wings out. AND yes they can fly." Lui stated as Nolga raise his hand then he put it down. "Ahem. Their wings changes by their specially magic or class. They have the power to show their true form for limited amount time. As they are not meant to stay in this realm yet they choose to, there's more but I'm not going to talk about it. They are suited for 'lighter' classes something because of race benefit. Though they are free to other classes. Most players are recommending to those kind because it's easier. It's harder to do other classes, but it's possible." Lui shrugged and press another button for the screen to disappear.

"Wait!" I look at Mini confusedly "Why didn't you fly back then, Mini?" Everyone stay silent looking at Mini's respond. Mini blush and ducks his head under his shoulder.

"I can't... fly, ok!" Mini embarrassingly shutter out and looks away from the group.

"Bu-you're Celestial so you can fly." Nolga acclaim "Shouldn't it be in your blood or something like that?"

"I'm not good at." Mini mumbles and sigh, his head drop on the table. "It's not as easy as it look."

"Ho-"

"Hey, leave Mini alone!" Tyler intervenes, scowling toward Nolga and move closer to Mini protecting him from us. "He said he can't then he can't. He'll figure it out sooner or later. So stop pestering him!" Tyler glares harshly at Nolga and he sheepishly smile then shifted a bit away from Tyler.

A waitress comes by our table to ask us about ordering food. Each of us picks up the menu from the table. The menu show different kind of foods from around the world. From old fashion style dishes to some modern ones. Nothing too modern. All of us order something, I pick some kind of mead and today's special. The waitress left with our order and we waited for it to come. Once the food arrives, everyone dig in. The today's special was kind of burger with fries. I gave some of my fries to Teddy. It was munching happily away. The food taste delirious, I was eating as fast as possible. I notice Vanoss was slowly and discreetly trying to reach for my fries. I growl at him and move my plate from his reach.

"Don't you dare, Vanoss!" I glower at Vanoss. He couldn't see my expression, but he notice my tone and how I protected my food. _MY food!_ "Or you are going to lose a hand." I darkly say Vanoss sheepishly smile and went back to eating as the others chuckles.

"Oh, get reket!" Lui teases "Look like Delirious isn't sharing to anyone, but Teddy." Vanoss playful glare at Lui.

"Wait? Why are eating with your mask on?" Mini question "Isn't harder for you?" Everyone look at me.

"It's not." I rely, quickly and carefully lift my mask to get eat and at the same time not showing my face. There was some awe on how I did that. What? It's possible.

"Why are you keeping you mask on?" Tyler stated "You could take it off."

"Because I like my mask on." I scowl "Nothing wrong with that." Tyler narrows his eyes.

"Hey, it's his choice to have his mask on or not." Vanoss said frowning at Tyler.

"You're just jealous that Delirious keep his mask on." Lui tease then he smirk "Don't be jealous Tyler."

"Shut up!" Tyler glares at Lui in distrust "I'm not jealous!" Lui continuing smirk then he went back to eating his food.

"Just how many races are there?" Nolga ask, trying to steer the conversation away from my mask. _Damn, here I thought I knew something about the game._

"Lunarium is the counterpart of Celestial; so their wings are blacks. They are elf, like you Delirious. Dark elf, Nolga is one of many type of beast man, dwarf, and the rest of us are lastly human. That's so far I know in Second Life right now. Each race have a specially skill, and boost to make the game fair." Lui say, looking up from his plate of seafood as he tally each race on his fingers.

"Wow that is so useful to know. How do you know so much?" Tyler narrow his eyes narrow toward Lui with suspicion look on his face. Lui just smile at Tyler looking bemused.

"Oh, you should know with people who have early access or if you check the main website, hmm?" Tyler just 'tsk' and look away. Vanoss's eyes flash sharply with intelligent for a moment then back to normal and look at Lui.

"What is the requirement on making a guild?"

"The leader needs to be at least level twenty or something and... a lot of gold. I heard we need to go to main capital, Florence, to get register." Lui shrug again and went back to eating.

"So we have some grinding to do?" Tyler stated, and Vanoss nodded his head. _Great._

"Yep, and earning money too. I guess we can make a name ourselves while we are doing it."

"Hah, noob need a lot of catching up to do, especially looking so weak." Tyler pointed out. _I know I need to be stronger don't have to remind me, b!tch._ I glared him.

"Don't forget this noob almost killed you, b!tch." I growl, Teddy started to growl as well from my shoulder. It leans closer to Tyler, showing its sharp teeth and claws. Ready to attack and Tyler stood up from the table ready to fight. _I'm ready to finish the job, pig b!tch!_

"Hey, hey! Settle down, children or do I need to put someone in time out?" Vanoss question, Tyler and I just glared at each other then he look away and I flick my finger at him and Teddy went quiet. Some of the guys laugh and Tyler look back to me. I quickly drop my hand down before he seen my finger. "So, let think of a name when we get there. It's getting late, why don't we stay rest and get started in the morning." Everyone agree on this and head to the Inn.

As the sunset descent to nighttime it gave the town a different appearance. It was calmer and quieter. At least the crowd gone, and everyone was minding their own business except for a few. Everyone was silent and rushing to Inn to sleep and ready to log off for today. I was ready to log off as well. Today was an exhausting day. I got a pet, touching, complete a bounty, payback on Tyler, survive a crowd, and get some delicious food. Once I register for my room for the night, I say goodnight to everyone then give a middle finger again behind Tyler back. Carefully, I place Teddy on the edge of the bed then I fall into the mattress on my back. The mattress bounce along with my weight and Teddy jump a few feet up from the bed and it giggle from the bounciness. I remove my mask and let it fall into my pillow then stretch a bit before sinking more in the mattress. Teddy continues bouncing until it on it settles on my chest looking at me. I slowly pet its head, listening to its purrs and trying to fall asleep.

_What a day._

* * *

 

Omake: Teddy  Sorry it a bit small.

 

"Papa, what's the "birds and bees?" Teddy confused ask, I stop petting and lament mentally asking myself why. Oh why Teddy have to ask that question again. And right now too. Teddy looks to me from my chest. It leans closer to my chin with small tears on its face. Carefully, I seat up and place on my lap.

"It's nothing, Teddy?" I gently said, looking away. I'm not going to tell!

"But when you will tell me?" Teddy question, it was looking sad at my refusal. I refused to talk about it.

"I'll tell you when you get older?" I answer firmly.

"Really?" Teddy smile, eyes sparkles with excitement.

"Yes." I promise.

"Promise?" Teddy asks, leaning closer to my chest, staring at my eyes.

"Yes, I promise! Go to sleep!" I yelled, bringing Teddy closer to my chest and lay down on the bed and turning off the lamp.

"Ok!" I felt Teddy nuzzle on my chest before it stands still.

"Goodnight." I mumble, that was exhausting, before click on the log off. _Finally._

 

 


	8. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to look for.

My eyes drooped in exhausting as Evan babble on something for class. He was talking while writing on the board. I kept yawning every five minutes and lazy doddles on my notes. Today was a boring day. It was one of those days you couldn't help not wanted to be in class, but you have no choice. Feeling sleepy didn't help at all. Sometimes Evan looks at my direction to see if I fell asleep. Due to I'm yawning and slowly contaminant everyone else. I can hear some of the classmates yawning. Yes, it was spreading. My evil deed is done for now. Mentally, I snicker evilly at this.

I let out a big yawn, rub my eyes a bit and look at the window. I let out a silent whine when I notice Jennifer's reflection from the window and look at her. She narrows her eyes at me from my nth yawning. Expecting a scolds on proper sleeping hours after class I ignored her glared and take some notes. I know I shouldn't stay up, but I want to keep grinding. Knowing that next day I would suffer yet incentive on getting strong kept me going. Its outweigh the negative to doing it anyway. Regardless.

I'm already level 18 in the game while everyone is higher level than me because I found the wonder of dying. By the others fucking killing me.

(Flashback)

We were heading back to town after we grab the bounty. Teddy notices some kind of bee hive too far and tugs my ear to point at it. I notice it and thought. 'Sure, I know that bear like honey and I'm not a bad father figure to deny my Teddy any kind of food. We get hungry all the time'. I separate from the group to head to the bee hive. Carefully, I climb up the tall tree with Teddy free climbing a bit ahead of me. Look at it go, a natural climber on trees.

"Hey, Delirious? What you're doing?" Lui question. The gang was confused at my action and follows me. They walk closer to the tree and look up at me. Climbing a few feet up and settle on a sturdy branch I look down at the group.

"What you thinking I'm doing? Tree climbing." I sarcasm rely then resume climbing.

"Oh, I see. Getting some honey, huh? Nolga glanced at the tree then he pointing out the hive near the top of the tree for everyone else to see.

"That the only ones he's getting." Tyler chuckles at me. I stop climb to look down at him, deadpan.

"Well, you're not getting any." I remark and continue climbing. Teddy was a bit ahead of me close to the hive. It was twitchy in anticipation for the sweet delight.

"I don't want any!" Tyler yelled.

"So! I wasn't planning on giving you some anyways." I heard a faint 'asshole' below me.

"I don't think it safe." Mini says worry. "If you fall, you'll get fall damage."

"Of course, it's not safe." Lui stated, "Everything is almost realistic here including some degree of pain."

"You're going to fall." Nolga pointed. "And you will most likely die."

"Shut up, Nolga!" I scowl. "Don't fucking jinx me!"

The gang snickers then Vanoss start chatting. "Fall! Fall!" The rest of the gang joins in. Fucking b!tches! They're trying to make me fall. I'll show them! Delirious isn't going to get pwned by gravity and this tr-. I heard a snap then the whole tilt downward. This fucking game!

Sounds of manly scream rip through my voice as I fall down from the tree onto the ground hard. The gang moves a bit away from me so I won't fall on them. I lost a good portion of my health, but I'll live. Teddy fell after me and fell on my back along with the hive as well. It broke to pieces as honey splashes on Teddy and I. Then bees fucking come. It surrounded and swarmed the both of us while the gang was at a safe distance. Instantly, I grab Teddy and ran the fuck away. GOD the BEES! It pursuit us everywhere we go, buzzing in my ears, and the stringing. THE POISON! IT BURN!

"Delirious, stay still!" Vanoss yelled and I look at him as if he was crazy. I flat out refuse to stay still for bees!

Then son of b!tch Vanoss got the bright idea to threw explosive at bees and me. I experience my first death in the game. Being killed by explosive isn't the greatest feeling in the world. Ever. First death caused by Vanoss. _'Yay.'_

I wasn't happy about that.

Something must have happens when I died and re-spawn to town. I grind my teeth in annoying as I stomp back to the gang. When I meet up with them, Vanoss threw some bombs at me again. Startled, I scream and lost some health again. Glaring at him in hatred at the bastard who was trying to killed me again. Vanoss's eyes were full of mirth from my reaction while everyone else was laughing.

"What the fuck?!" I growl at Vanoss.

"I save you didn't I?" He questions, looking faking confuse. "Here, I thought you need some cheering up." Vanoss chuckle.

"Oh, I will you show cheering up." I stomp toward me with intent and purpose of 'cheering up'.

"Bring it then." He smirks and threw another round of explosive.

(End of flashback)

Since then we compete to outwit each other and killed each other. The other did join into this as well. It was fun and all, but I keep dying the most. Most of the time, Vanoss fucking 'surprises' me the moment I log in, distracted, get assists, or the gang plays dirty. I did get them back, causing some of their deaths. I had to upgrade my armor to survive. It's not as bad appearance compares to monstrous gay ass outfit, but it will do. New cloth armor consists of a blue sleeveless top vest. Bandages wrap around on my left wrist. Black belts strap both on my right bicep and my waist with almost tight black pant and boots. My ability and speed increase the most with defense improve by half. Overall, I could survive or dodge most of his explodes then laugh at his face for failing. I yawn again.

I'm bored!

I just wanted class to end and go back to Second Life.

That pretty much my routine.

Class by morning, grinding by night then finishes my homework before going to bed and repeat.

Grinding may seem boring, but it's not! It's just pretty much time consuming. Especially with how we enjoy pranks each other and have fun. This leads to some of us dying and regrinding our levels again. We were slowly earning some reputation from the bounties we were completing. With more reputation, mean harder quests and more gold. Not sure how much needed for this, but Lui seems to enjoy exaggerate how much gold we need to create a guild. God, I wish he could give out a straight answer. Probably, he just toys with us with his fancy GM wisdom.

Out in the real world, my mind would focus in and out of the game. Sometimes it's hard to separate them. Occasionally, Evan would 'polite' question me on the reading or my thoughts. It was tempted to glare at him and say 'Fuck you, Vanoss' then walk out, but that not me. I'm not expression here. If he wants to see me reactions so much, I'll give him one in-game called 'Delirious style' which includes: extra stabbing on the side with the special of a kick. Then who is giving more reaction, huh? I figure it his way of making me active in the classroom and watch over my classmates. Which I question my sister's relationship from her friends. I know she's trying to positive, but I know it hurt her to see their true feelings toward me. Now, she's trying to be more selected on her friends and wants me to join their outing. I'm not really interest on that, but someday I might try it. To keep her happy or she'll just force it on me. Whichever comes first. To me, Evan is trying more on the active than watching. I know he notices something, but he's trying to make me see it too. Not sure whatever it is though.

I'm not looking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support. Sorry, this chapter is more of a filter. Slowly, adding the rest of the chapters soon.


	9. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making our way to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support.
> 
> Wildcat = Tyler. I will be using it interchangeable.

We were making process reaching the capital, Florence. Kinda snail pace, but who care. We going to make it. Though it's a couple of day journey to get there, but I'm not much of a hurry. For now. I'm sightseeing this gorgeous game, taking in the details and life in the game were amazing. It was quite breathe taking to take in all in. It really does feel as if you were living in the new world. A second world that is so different from the real world. To be able to breathe in the air, to enact, and watching time passed was surreal. It's still is.  
  
I can't wait to get there and finally to create this damn guild. I'm tired of guessing what much gold we need to save. Lui is not helping with his 'estimate'. I want to be over so I can spend my money without the gang breathing down my neck to save it. I want to spend my money the way I wanted to spend it. Not sure what the guild's name would be, but with our gang creative imagination. I bet they would create something to be remembering for a long time.  
  
I don't regret Jennifer forcing me to get this game. It was definitely worth the wait and money so far. Maybe, I could find her there or gather some clues. I can't wait to scar-surprise to her. Yeah, 'surprise' her. Seeing her priceless expression would be hilarious. The gangs still prank each other though we have to be careful about killing each other now. Until we reach the capital, deaths were off limit. Not because of we were tired of killing each other! Nope! Just hating to re-spawn to the previous or nearing town and I don't want to walk again to the capital. Not until I'm able to find some kind of checkpoint in Florence. So I am able to at least fast travel back to towns then the prank killing would resume.  
  
As we travel, often we camp at night in tents or log out till next morning. Either way, we save gold. At the campfire, we would either tell campfire stories, previous adventures, or the one I hate the most talking about our real selves. I'm not ready to become closer to these people yet. I trust them with watching my back, but knowing their real selves? I wasn't ready. Hell, even now I'm sure I wasn't! I hated those moments. Sometimes the group, think I'm some bad person because of my behavior. I'm not a bad person! It's just that blood or gene that makes my family like that. A cursed forever lingers in us. Though I cannot say that out loud to the group; they already think I'm insane already. That would further solidly it. I don't why I want to impress them. I'm known they're my friends. I think. Well, they're in my friend list so that count for something. Sometimes it would be best to leave it to their imagination. I would laugh at their newly wacky discoveries and give out harsh remarks or comment on their results. The ones from Nolga and Mini were quite hilarious.  
  
Once we have our full, I would lay on the hard ground and star gazing or pondering before heading into the tent. We did try to pick sticks, Lui's idea, on who was camping with who. Yesterday, it was Wildcat and me and let say there was a lesson well learn and aside new jokes. It didn't happen... To remedy this, surprise, surprise. Vanoss decide to pick this time. Both of us share a tent, Wildcat and Mini, and lastly Nolga and Lui. I'm not looking forward sharing a tent with him tonight. I could log off early, but I'm not a coward. I could see Vanoss smiling and teasing me when he state this. I'll show him! I'm no coward.  
  
We kept walking for god knows how long with the sun setting giving out a mixture of red-orangery hue everywhere was. It would look beautiful if we weren't fucking exhausted...except for Lui and Vanoss who surprisingly look fine. Fucking monkey keeps smiling all over the place. Where does the fuck that energy come from? I swear to god if he starts bouncing... I look at Vanoss; somehow that bastard doesn't look like he broke much of a sweat and going strong leading us. Hell, Nolga panting like a dog on the side. Mini was sweating and sloughing almost like a zombie with his feet dragging on the ground. Wildcat was sloughing and sweating a bit as well, but not as bad. His mask was on top of his head. He was wearing it earlier but removes it again when exhausting crawling in.  
  
"How can you be fine?" I question, feeling the sweating under my mask. Trailing down from my brow to my neck soaking my armor. Teddy was lying on its stomach on my shoulder. Sometimes the poor bear droopy on my shoulder almost falling off my shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Vanoss and Lui confusedly look at everyone.  
  
"Looking at you! Hell, you not even sweating!" Mini swore wipes bing his forehead.  
  
"Remember, I played the beta before so I'm used to it," Lui stated and stretch his body. "These walks are nothing to me."  
  
"I play hockey on my free time." Vanoss rely "You have to pace yourself so you won't exert yourself." We look shocked at him. B!tch! Pacing ourselves! We follow you! Lui following behind Vanoss then Lui nod at his response.  
  
"We were walking for hours at YOUR pacing." Nolga wheeze and the rest of agree. Lui shrug then looks around the area and Vanoss cheeky smile.  
  
"It's good for your endurance."  
  
"You mean killing us first." Wildcat grumble and Lui just smile.  
  
"It helps doesn't it?" Lui pointed. "Certain attacks and spells can take a strain on your body. With higher endurance the strain won't be much of a problem. What do you expect? What we do does affect your body and stats."  
  
"We won't help if we're dead tired." Nolga pointed as well and rubbing his furry head. "I don't think I can walk anymore." I feel tired myself, but I'm not going to say that out loud. We look like an example of exhausting beings. These walks may help and get us stronger, but man this tiring. Hopefully, these would eventually be a  breeze to do. I don't think I can continue moving forward. Really hope we can camp somewhere soon. I don't like things lurking in the dark when I cannot see them. I'm not afraid of the dark! NOPE! Instead, I'M should the one lurking, stalking their every move, and fearing me. Not the other way around. We stare at Vanoss for a while then he sigh and check out the surrounding.  
  
"Fine, we can find some clearing for camp." We cheer and follow Vanoss into the forest line to a small clearing. Looking around, he raises his hand to signal to us 'stop' then turn around to look at us. "Ok, the sun is setting. Let's go scout out the area first then make camp." He smiles.  
  
Everyone scout out the area for any traps, players, or monsters. Once it was declared safe, we return to our assign camp site then we sign in relief and relax. I walk toward a tree and leaning against it. My aching muscle protected the feeling the cool bark a bit then relax. Silently, I sign in content and slide onto to the ground. Teddy jumps from my shoulder and curled up on my lap.  
  
"Fucking finally!" he tiredly stated, "We were walking for hours." He walks and lounges on a log, and looking at the scenery.  
  
"My feet were killing me." Nolga pants and crawls onto log then lay on it.  
  
"Killing! Hah, trying falling off." Mini breathing heavy as he sits against a tree. Vanoss and Lui were talking about something then look at our exhausted stated.  
  
"That wasn't too bad." Lui smile and the rest of us except for Vanoss glare at the monkey.  
  
"Fuck you, Lui!" I scowl at him. Lui return with a cheeky smile.  
  
Vanoss smirk "I agree. We need to work on endurance more." The rest of us groan as Vanoss chuckle at our misfortune. "C'mon, we have worked to do," Vanoss declared looking at us. "Ten-minute break then we need to set up camp." As we set up camp we were giving certain tasks to do then we rotate the next day. My task for today is to gather up some firewood with Mini and Lui. Tomorrow would be setting up the tents. I lean back to view the sky. The sun hasn't fully set yet.  
  
"What are you doing, Delirious?" I turn my head to see Lui looking curious.  
  
"Just sky gazing." I look back to the sunset. Slowly, everyone else started to set up camp. Nolga was setting up the tent with Wildcat, and Vanoss counting out the rations and preparing to cook. Thank god it wasn't my turn to cook nor was it Wildcat. Thank fucking god! I don't how the fuck Wildcat survives in the real world with his horrible cooking skill. At least, I can make something decent compare to him. I'm not usually in the mood to cook.  
  
"Ah. Loving the world?" Lui question as he looks at the sky as well.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You better. It took a lot of time and effort to make all this." Lui gesture and sit beside me. Teddy snuggles closer on my lap and I place my hand on its back rubbing its fur.  
  
"Yea, yea."  
  
"Jerk." Lui stick out his tongue then stand up. "Ready to gather some wood with Mini?" I nod, place Teddy on my shoulder, and follow after Lui toward the center of camp. Mini was standing there waiting for us. He frowns and huff at our late appearance.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let go! Wood isn't waiting for anyone!" He proclaims and pushes us deeper into the forest.  
  
*Time skip*  
  
We were only gathering enough wood for tonight and early morning. Since the path we are walking is surrounding by trees we don't need to carry it. Lui wonder a bit off from us, but close enough to come if there any danger. I decide to stick close to Mini and gauge his reaction just toward me.  
  
"Aren't I scary?" I question him curious to see his viewpoint of me.  
  
Mini's eyes wide behind his glasses and look at me. "Damn right, you're scary!" He stated and holds some wood in his arms. "At first, you had the chance to kill me all the time or leave me, but you didn't. Mostly, we provoke you first or when you are in the mood to kill. The time I would be truly afraid when you mad. Like really mad, not in annoyed mad." He weary smiles at me and gather a bit more "Most of the time I notice you were annoyed at from our pranks."  
  
"I see." I frown under my mask.  
  
Mini stop gather to look at me and slap my back hard. "Ah, don't worry about it. We love you, Delirious." He makes some kissing gesture then stop when I pull out my dagger. "Besides, I count you as more of a friend than HIM." Mini glared toward the direction Lui was at. "That's a devil disguised as kid." He shudders.  
  
I thought so too. That monkey seems to be too smart for his age regardless whether he is a GM. Who was he? A loud sneeze echo nearby clearing and Lui came in. He was rubbing his nose and holding bundle of wood.  
  
"Was someone talking about me?" Lui question with a look of innocent confusion was on his face. Mini and I shake negatively. "Oh, that might be the other then?" He strangely hum and place one of his arms into a thinking pose.  
  
"Others?" Mini narrows his eyes at Lui who mischievous smile back.  
  
"Of course! You wouldn't be surprised how infamous I am." He snickers and we sweat drop. "Wonder how much it is now?" He ponders and shrugs.  
  
"Wait what?!" Mini's eyes widen and stood in shock. My eyes widen a bit as well. I shouldn't be surprised by Lui. That monkey tends to something else.  
  
"Let go back to back." Lui waved off Mini's question then he pulls his share of wood. Before he leave his turn his head and smirk "You don't want to get lost in this part of the wood. Who know what could be lurking and hearing you." then he sped back to camp.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Mini yelled and follows after Lui with me on their tails.  
  
*Another time skip*  
  
The camp was set for the night. I stare at the fire, watching it twist and turn in a strange dance as the gang talk or babble who know what. Someone 'ahem' and I looks up to see Mini handing me a plate of food. Food was food as long it was good. I give some of my shares to Teddy until it was full then I dig in. Munching the food I given, looking up I notice everyone was looking at each other. They are conspiracy or worse setting up a prank? It's too obvious. Usually, they're stealthier about it. I narrow my eyes watching them every movement as the starting continue on for a while. Mini frown and scowl at everyone while they silently cheer then Mini look at me.  
  
"So." Mini hesitantly question looking at me.  
  
"So what?" I remark, wondering what they are going to do.  
  
"What do you do in real world?" Vanoss question. Everyone was looking at me. Curious full their eyes. They were waiting for my answer.  
  
"Surviving." I stated and went back to eat.  
  
"That not really a good answer." Vanoss whine. "C'mon Delirious."  
  
"I bet you went to jail," Wildcat stated and sneer. "You're a crazy bastard."  
  
"Guess what, B!tch? I didn't!" I flick him off. Everyone's eyes widen and laughter in the camp with a few 'wow' here and there.  
  
"I thought you were because your laughter," Nolga said, looking more curious. I frown under my mask. Hey, my laughter is awesome. "What are you some kind of alien or some shit?"  
  
"Nah, I'm still thinking he's some ax murderer." Mini looking deep thought. "That mask doesn't help with that."  
  
"You wouldn't it's me if you see me."  
  
"Really?" Vanoss smirk "Give some clues and I bet we could find you."  
  
"Nope." I draw out the '-pe' longer make it pop.  
  
"Are you some kind of special freak then?" Wildcat ask, looking deep thought.  
  
"Fuck you! That way off!" I yelled at Wildcat. He glared at him. At the same, may be close. Too close.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" He matches my volume and stood up.  
  
"Yea!" I increase my volume and stood up too, ready for a showdown.  
  
"Guys! Break it up!" Vanoss yelled at us.  
  
Wildcat and I glared at each other then look away and huff.  
  
"I have one sibling if you are so damn interesting to know my life."  
  
"Why, yes. Thank you." Wildcat smirk.  
  
I flick him off again then to my tent. Carefully I set Teddy out and pull out my duvet to cover myself. Soon after Teddy climb on my bed and lay near my head. It moves around on my duvet and my hair for a bit before curling itself. A few moments I hear some wrestle and some pulling then some heat behind me. Immediately, I tense up, pull the cover tighter around myself and move away from the heat. Teddy protest at motion then stays quiet.  
  
"Aww, Delirious. Don't be mad." Vanoss teasing coos then I turn around to glare at him. The fire's light bleeds through the tent giving his eyes amber glows. I could get lost staring at the colors, but I look away. Stomp these feelings away. Don't need them!  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to sleep." I grumble, turning away from him.  
  
"Alright. Good night, Delirious."  
  
"Shut up!" I hear some more shuffling then quiet. I can hear the fire still crackling and the other talking softer as I closed my eyes.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
I felt really warm and comfortable. I don't want to get up. Thank god it's the weekend. No school! Not need to wake up early! I sign in content and snuggle into my warm blanket. I could hear a faint heartbeat luring me back to sleep and holding me tighter.  
  
Wait...Heartbeat?!  
  
I try to pull myself out of my blanket. Look up I realize the blanket I was snuggle up was Vanoss. Or he was spooning me. No, he was big spooning me. My eyes widen as ant crawling sensation travel up my skin. I shudder and shake his shoulder. I wanted to yell at him to let go of me, but if the other found out. Especially, Lui and Wildcat they won't let it down.  
  
"Vanoss, wake up!" I whisper harshly. Trying to be quiet. It's hard! These sensations I wanted to scream just to get it off of me. He frowns and shrugs off my attempts to wake him. I try to pull myself out of his grip, he mumbles something then tighten his grip and snuggle closer. I'm not a teddy bear! I refused to coddle! Wait! Teddy!  
  
"Teddy. Wake up Teddy."  
  
"Papa?" I hear a sleepy mumble.  
  
I felt some wrestle from my head to see Teddy standing up, rubbing its eyes. It peeks down at us curious about my situation.  
  
"Teddy, help me!" I whisper loudly, showing it that I was trap in Vanoss iron grip.  
  
"How, papa?" Teddy sadly question. Vanoss was allied, not an enemy. So, it cannot attack him.  
  
"I don't know. Figure out something. Please!" I desperate whisper back.  
  
Teddy crawls over to Vanoss and paws his nose. Vanoss's nose twitch and he curl closer to my shoulder. Feeling his warm breath on my neck, feeling it tingling sensation come across my spine. I started breaking out sweating and turning pale. I can't take it. That's it. I knee gut him. Vanoss grunt in pain and immediate look at the attacker. Once he notices it was me then he notices our position. His eyes widen then look at my mask.  
  
"Let go of me. Now." I growl. Vanoss let go and I push myself back for some space.  
  
It was awkward to say at least for me to be waking up like this. Within his arms and our legs tangle made my cheeks warm. To be this form of cuddling brought a lot of questions.  
  
"Good morning." He smiles.  
  
"Good morning? Good morning! I was stuck in that...in that!" I scowl and gesture the deadly spooning.  
  
"Human tends to set out the nearest warm heat. It was a cold night." He shrugs it off and smiles that damn smile. My cheeks were burning at that smile. My eyes narrow and I shudder. "It wasn't so bad, Delirious." He notices my shudder. It's weird! I shouldn't seek human contact. In fact, it should have burn, not tingle to my spine and making it feel all warm. Stomping those confusing feelings aside, I peek outside of the tent. It was early morning; the fire dies out leaving glowing ember. Everyone else was still in their tent. I rush back in and packing my gear back in my bag. I'm going to log off. This is too much. Once I was done, I look at Vanoss who was holding Teddy in his arms. Both of them were looking confused from what I was doing. Teddy looks ready to follow to me and I shake my head.  
  
"I'm logging off," I stated.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." He smiles and I log off. This is too much for me to deal with.  
  



	10. Banana Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Banana Bus.

The darkness always appears when to open my eyes after I log out from Second Life. The appearance of my white ceiling appears above tells me that I'm in the real world. Bright light engulf my room from the still early morning. So glad that it is the weekend that I don't have to go to class. I couldn't face Evan probably without the urge to punch that son of b!tch. Human instinct. Hah! I don't believe that. How the hell he could say that with a straight face? I don't get it. Ruffle my hair in frustrated and snatch my headgear off my head. Looking at it, the device feels fragile in my grasps.

I could destroy it...

It would solve most of my problem. No more strange feelings. No more worry. The urge to kill them... No more being myself. Playing this game feel like I remove my own mask I wear in reality. This invisible mask I wear hid me from being me. I always have to worry about being in control. Not delirious. Always be in control of my physical and non-physically bounds. It's stressful.

My stomach growls as a reminder its needs food. I push myself upward, stretch, and let the headgear bounce onto my bed. I glance at my door then back to gear.

I can deal those guys later. I just need to calm myself and push it down somewhere. How long could I make them wait? Probably not too long. I don't need complaints of my absence and slowing them down added to the list. My stomach complains louder for its need of food.

First thing first.

Food then I can sort things later.

I take a quick look at my sister's door before my quest for food. The door is close. I guess she's either still sleeping or playing. Who know what that woman was doing. I walk pass her door to the kitchen and head straight to the fridge. Maybe I can find a quick meal or something. Not in the mood to actually cook some real food.

Opening the fridge for any quick meals then I realize there was none. What the? Even worse, there barely any food left! I don't have the patience to let any frozen food thaw. I can't cook with this. Look into the cabinets, there nothing edible to eat either!

What the hell?

Who ate all the food?

I slam the cabinet door in annoyed and look at the table. A piece of paper just laid there all innocent among the mess I created. I pick the paper to read it.

_Jon, food supplies is low. It's your turn to get food. I'm going to check out the new store for any opening sale and yes I take the car._

_Jennifer._

_P.S._

_And yes again I ate all the food. ;)_

_B!tch._

"You got to be kidding me!

Really this early?! For what! Shopping? That woman! The car is gone and how the hell I'm going to get to the market now? Too lazy to actually walk there so that means I have to find another mean to transport. Uh...Which one? Oh, I know! A bus! I head back to my room and grab some clothes. Dress in my favorite blue sweater over my plain t-shirt, jean, and some sneakers. I grab my wallet with some money and head out the door. That money my parent sent monthly for bills, foods, and extra.

Running toward the nearest transportation point, I wait for the bus appears. After some time, a yellow bus came. Looking it looks like a banana. I chuckle at this. Alright, I'm calling it the banana bus. The banana bus stop and open its doors I step it, paid for the transit fee and sit in the back. The bus was filling some passengers waiting to go to their daily whatever they do in the morning. Not big fan of public transit yet there the banana bus amuse me.

_Banana bus~_

_We can go wherever we can~_

_Banana bus~_

I hum the catchy tone in my head. Something to keep my thoughts busy. Hunger pain is making me delirious and carving food. Foood! I need it. C'mon banana driver! Drive faster. Man, I wish at least Teddy was here. I could squeeze it soft paws or cheeks and we could complain how slow this bus is. God, it's so boring waiting for the ride to end. At least, the scenery was a bit amusing to look at. I lean my head against the smudged window watching it go by. The banana bus stops few times before it made it stop at the market.

At the market, I grab some drinks, snacks, quick meals, and cookies that would last maybe a few days or so. Hey, she took the car so I can't carry any more than a couple bags. It's payback for taking the damn car when she force/know I'm going to buy some foods. After paying and exiting the store, I walk back to the bus stop. Letting out a hum of banana bus song I wait until another banana bus arrives then sit in the empty back. Setting my bags on the chair beside me, I dug out some chips and start mumbling as the scenery go by. I let my mind wander as the banana bus continues to move.

Someone tap my shoulder but the dirty glass was hard to see reflection inside the bus. I let out a silent growl.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" The person question. I could feel the heat of that person's hand off my shoulder.

Can't you see that I want to be alone? I let out a sigh and look at the person and froze.

What the hell?! How did he? Wasn't he in the game before I left?

Evan sheepish smile "Everywhere is taking." What? I look over his shoulder to see it was true.

Looking back at him, the urge was too strong. I let my fist fly impact his face. My smile widens as blood spil-

What was I doing? Mind wanders again.

Focus.

Wait...Did I miss my stop? Turn my head to read the nearest sign and let out another sigh. I'm not that far from my home another block or two before my stop.

He took my expression as something else, "I rather sit with someone I know than a stranger." He pulls a pleading look. "Please?" But you don't know me in the real world. I'm just your student here.

Although I rather not look much of ass with people are staring as I would do it in-game. Ok, Jonathan. Stay frosty. Do it.

"...Fine." I emotionless answer, and take my bags off the extra chair.

"Thank you." He says in relief and sits down next to me holding a bag that smell of food, and that damn smile. Fucker! That's it. He's stalking me. I call it! I can't escape in either world.

**(Bold is Jonathan's thought respond toward Evan)**

"It's was quite strange seeing you here." Evan smile. **What? Didn't expect me here bastard?**

"Not talking. I see." He digs into his bag and pulls out a bagel sandwich. The captivating smell was so good. Way better than chips. Evan notices this too. He waves the bagel around and I couldn't help but follow it. Food!

"Want it?" **I WILL snap your arm if you keep tempting me. I refuse to be tempted by a b-delicious looking bagel sandwich with...Is that Philly?**

"No." I refuse and turn my head to the glass. I'm strong, but that... sandwich. Stay strong. Evan, you will pay for this.

"Got you to talk," He smirks. **I hate you. I truly do.**

"I feel like we were on the wrong foot." **No shit, Sherlock.**

"I'm Evan and you're Jonathan." I nod and glare at him.

"Silent again o silent one." **Fuck you.**

"So, you were humming a song?" he mimics the banana song with a few mistakes. "It's catchy."

This song demand to be perfect so I hum the song for him. He repeats it perfectly and smiles when he got it right.

"What's it called?"

"Banana bus." I gave out a small smile then realize something as we share a smile.

We are bonding through humming.

I'm done. I'm walking the rest of the way. I squeeze him and run to the front of the banana bus.

"I passed my stop."

The banana driver was kindly enough to stop at the light for me. I pay him a bit extra for his problem then book it.

Freedom!

I ran some distance away. I could kiss the ground but that dirty. Away from him till I'm in-game or school...Oh well. Now I have to walk about at least block away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the supports.


	11. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are call-

****I regret that.

Walking down the block with couple bags on my hands and surrounded by people. I hate being bumps by rude people. Not paying attention where they are going. Rude person! Rude person! Pay attention watch you were going! At least the temperature is mid-chilly. Probably wouldn't take the heat much. Don't want to evaporate. My stomach hunger for more food. Should have taken that bagel before I left. Damn you Evan. Need to hurry home and eat.

It take some time to reach my building complex. Finally, at home. A little worse for wear and still hungry. I store the grocery away, warm up a quick meal, and wash up. Before going back to Second Life I left a note on top of her note. Telling her I got the damn grocery and playing again. Check up on any messages from my parents then head back to the game.

(Returning back to Second Life)

My eyes open to the tent roof. All the gears were pack and Teddy was on the ground smiling at me with its paws up ready to be picked up. Lifting the bear up to my shoulder I exit the tent. The sun was mid-rising up in the sky. The other tents are still up and no one was setting up the fire. Where is everyone? Well, Evan still in the real world for who know how long. Hmm... Should I check on the others...Hmm...

Screw their privacy...

Let check on Lui and Nolga since their tent was closest.

Sneaking like a ninja, I push the tent flap to peek in to see only one person awake. Why am I not surprise it's the kid. Damn brat. You ruin my plan.

Lui lounge on the side of his temporary pillow called Nolga's stomach. He was reading and typing something on a clear screen. Nolga let out soft snore showing his canine teeth as his muzzle open and close. The sound didn't stop Lui from continue what he was doing. He stops and exits the screen to turn his head toward me then smirk.

"Morning, Delirious. Expecting something?" Lui whisper, his eyes shows playfulness.

"I don't know. Something embarrassing maybe." Truthfully rely back. Here I was hoping for some blackmail materials. "Lui, what are you doing?"

He let out a cheeky smile "Too bad. Just writing a report." Carefully move from his pillow then stretch. "You know the usual stuffs." His bones pop and Lui let out a sigh.

Just how much Lui know? What kind of GM is he? "Did you even sleep?" I question. I'm acting concern. Oh, god. I hate you Evan. Cursed you. For making me so emotional. Realize something. "Shouldn't you be watching the camp?" I ask in alarm. Who's watching the camp for pkers?

"I did. My minions are watching the area. I can take care of myself." He puffs out his cheeks then turn mischief "So...Do you want to see something?" He tease gesture me to move closer.

"Oh?" I respond with the same intent and darkly smile within my mask "So WHAT are we seeing?" I play along Teddy and I lean closer.

"Enough to be used and used again." Lui whisper conspiracy between Teddy and my ear.

We let out dark chuckles then stop when Nolga shift in distress. We waited for him to settle and go back to sleep then resume chuckles quieter and sneak out of the tent.

"Lead the way monkey."

"Ok, Delirious. Do you know how to take pictures?" Lui question and I shake my head "It's simple really. Just pull your camera icon from the menu. You'll notice a camera screen then click circle button to capture away."

"So who are vic-I mean people?" I ask. Lui pointed to Wildcat and Mini's tent. We let out another silent chuckles. He let out his arms then a brownish hair monkey jump on it. Its brown eyes stare at me then back to Lui.

"Report." Lui stated.

"Still sleeping, master." The monkey squeaks and salutes.

"Good. Continue scouting the area." The monkey nod and flash away. He notice my stare"What? Monkey are awesome." Lui stated "C'mon, Delirious. Let go take some pictures."

We let out some chuckle then creep into the tent like ninja. We watch our preys tangle each other in their sleep. Like what Vanoss and I were doing, but more. Shudder. Lui nod and I nod back then we took some pictures then carefully move in closer in this tight tent. None of us are taking the chances to touch them. They couldn't wake at any time and these materials must be perfect. Once we got enough then slowly head to the tent flap to be face to face with Vanoss. We look at each other then back to Vanoss as his face turn into confusion. He looks at us then back to Wildcat and Mini and us again.

"What the?" Vanoss looks at us as we are crazy. Probably. "What are you guys are doing?" Lui and I shared a smile and gesture for Vanoss to follow us. Once we were in safe distance, Lui and I high-five each other. Vanoss continue watching us with questioning look on his face.

"We just take some pictures." Lui tease "What are you thinking, Vanoss?"

"Do I want to know?" He deadpans.

"DO you?" I question him.

"Probably not. Though look like you taking pictures." He shrugs then his eyes narrows at us "You guys better not go too far."

"We're not." Lui and I respond. Vanoss nod and sigh.

"C'mon let wake them up."

(Time skip)

"Can't believe you splash water at me." Nolga whine as walk. The rest was splash with cold water providing by Lui to wake up. Lovely, morning. Everyone was screaming from the splash of water. Vanoss and I laugh at their states and a chase began. Soon we stop, pack up, eat, and resume walking again.

"Hey, at least it's water. It could be something far worse." Lui smile "Be glad for that." Knowing Lui it could be something disgusting.

"Yea, I'm glad." He mumbles.

"You couldn't wait for us to at least wake up?" Mini complain "Not that I'm complain about the other mean, but you could wake us in nicer way."

"It's funnier this way." Lui state childishly.

"Ha ha." Wildcat respond in sarcasm "Very funny."

We continue our long journey, the gang walk in silent. The sun was nice to us since it haven't reach midpoint. Vanoss let out a familiar hum to break the silent. Immediately, I recognize it the song from the bus. Everyone look at him as he continues to hum. Can't believe he hum that out loud. I want to attack him on the spot. He'll know for sure if I did that. I let out a silent growl in frustrated. I shouldn't teach him that.

"What kind of song is that?" Nolga question "Sound catchy."

"Banana bus." At least, he didn't tell about a student teaching him."

"Banana bus?"

"Banana bus."

"Banana bus?"

"Bana-"

_"Do-do-do, Banana bus~_

_Do-do-do, Banana bus~_

_Do-do-do, Banana bus~"_

Wildcat sing and dance silly shuffle. We laugh at his funny dance and mimic his dance. Even though we are tired from walking we couldn't help to find some amusement out this. Once we stop dancing, Mini snaps his finger.

"Boom. That our name." Mini stated pointed at Vanoss "No take back. It's our guild's name." We freeze. That's our name. Oh damn. Didn't expect that.

Vanoss laugh "All in favor." Everyone agree and laugh. "Then it's settle. We'll be name" He hold for a dramatic pause "Banana Bus." We continue to laugh at his effect "Now let go to Florence."

 


	12. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrive at the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is bit longer with more cursing.
> 
> Luie is a nickname for Lui.

Ahead of us lies a something, a big white blur and something glowing and floating around. As we travel closer to the now look like a city Lui run ahead then turn around to face us. "Dramatic pause." Holding his hand up for us to stop in respond we impatiently look at him. He smiles at our expressions. "Here it is Florence." Lui waving his hand emphasize the capital.

We walk into buzzing semi-modern urban city compare to the rural beginning towns. Yet it keeps the feel of Arthurian mixture of fantasy and has a touch of modern technology. Brimming of life with different races and NPC running or walking passes us without a care. Like walking into rush hour in a busy street we stay closer together as we advent in. Different kind of stores, cafes, weapons, pets, and more as far the eyes could see. There are so many to choose from and I'm itching to buy something.

Vanoss glance around the sites as he pushes through the crowd "Stay together." He said before turning his head toward us "I don't want see any funny business." He jokes narrowing his eyes a bit. As if I could do something wrong. Yet.

Lui brush pass Vanoss "I'm ALWAYS my best behavior." he tease then pointed at us "It's them you have to worry about." We glare at him.

"Really? WHY I don't believe that." Mini stated looking mistrustful.

"Because he's always up to something." Wildcat reply and brush pass Lui a bit as he walk. "Fucking brat."

Lui narrow his eyes at Wildcat and Mini before turning to Nolga with a fake teary eyes look "I'm good. Right Nolga?" Lui pout and Nolga sweat drop at the expression

"Er...yea." Nolga scratch his snout "When you not are being stuck up." Lui stop pouting and stick his tongue at us.

"Hah! He got you." I laugh at him and Lui scowl.

Vanoss walk between us "C'mon let find the guild office." He grins "Then you can resume on killing each other."

Following our map we head into a green building surprising label what we were looking for. Vanoss went to the front desk and chat to the female NPC as we look over his shoulder and sent him our almost of our golds. A screen appears asking for our guild's name and Vanoss type in Banana Bus. Another screen appears asking if we truly wanted our name, Vanoss as leader, and the total amount. My eyes widen that the at least over 6 figure gold before the fucking pig push me to the side to inspect the amount. Holy Shit!

"Damn!" Wildcat yelled "It's cost that much?!" He glared at NPC.

"Well, one of your teammate... has a rather high bounty in their name." NPC let out a hesitant smile from seeing our reaction "You can't really be infamous starting out." We look at each other as Mini and I stare Lui who smile innocently back.

"Who the FU-"

Quickly Lui push Wildcat aside and click accept. A glow surrounds Vanoss for moment before it disappears and the NPC smile at us. "Congratulations, Banana Bus has been now officially created." She looks at Vanoss "As group leader you can invite and dismiss members from your guild. Once your guild is more renowned you can create your own base. Challenge other guilds for take of their lands or claim your own." A screen appears in front of Vanoss "More information can be finds in your guild menu as you see. If you have any question please find us in the local guild building. Hope you have a wonder day." NPC waves goodbye at us.

Vanoss continue scrolling as we look at each other thinking what now. We accomplish creating a guild after saving so much.

What are we going to do now?

An invitation appears in front of my face from Banana Bus Guild by Vanoss.

I blink.

Should I?

...

I refused it.

Vanoss look at the screen then frown at me.

"C'mon Delirious." He sent another invitation.

"Maybe I don't want to." Refused it again.

He walks closer to me and stood a few feet away. "Delirious." He warns and glares at me. Oh, I made him mad. Ha! What now!

"B!tch" I sneer "What are you going about it?"

His hand speed toward grabbing my arm and pull me to his chest and hold me them. "I'll do this till you accept." His other hand brush against my head, his knuckle grinds against my head into another head noggin.

This was the most painful yet fun I ever have with in a group. Everyone was laughing and teasing as Vanoss ruthless noggin me. As much I hate being touch and annoying this was...I wouldn't change it.

"Fine, FINE, B!TCH! Stop head noggin me!" I jab at Vanoss to get away from me and he sent another invite.

I accept it.

Everyone cheer as I glared. B!tches. That what they truly are.

As an anonymous vote we decide to go out for an official party for the creation of the guild. We went to a pub and party there. Watching almost everyone drunk and acting outright was hilarious. Especially Wildcat dancing on the table. I took some pictures to remember this night as I nurse down my drink as Teddy celebrate with a cup of honey. Adorable bear. Lui seat next to me with a glass of ...soda.

What the hell?

He notices my stare at his cup "I'm too young to drink." He sticks his tongue out. I knew it! He was a child.

"Hahaha, Luie." I laugh and point at him. "Too young." I snicker

He pout then look confused "Luie?" He ponders "That's new."

"What? Don't like it? Want be call brat or fucking monkey?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's interesting nickname coming from you." He pointed out and sipped his soda. It truly was I guess...Wait a minute.

"Shut up." I realized he was talking about." You don't know me." He smirks and laughs.

"But you love me. I think I like you better when you're drunk." Luie make some kisses sound "I was right of you not being an emotionless bastard. You just need to be warm up." He tease "Oh yea. Here."

He sent me a note that looks like a phone number...?

"That's my phone number. Since everyone tend to log in odd time sometime. It's better from us to sends out a group texts or talk to each before heading back. I already got everyone else." We're that close? Huh that's new.

"You shouldn't ask a person their number when they are intoxicated?" Regardless, I sent him my number. "High chance of it not being right." I took another sip.

"You were holding that same drink almost all night." He smirks "Beside I can check the database to verify it."

"...That abusing your power."

"Depend how you used it." He smirks and drinks his soda. "It's not like they will know."

"You're evil."

"Why thank you."

I gave Lui side glance before watching people lose themselves on the dance floor. My eyes slowly trail on Vanoss as he dancing among the crowd. His movements were enticing he follows his own beat in the music and the lights. I could stare at him almost forever. My ears pick up some snickers turning my head glaring at Luie who look mischievous. Letting out a sigh then I gulp in one go feeling the alcohol burn down to my stomach. Wonder if I could be truly drunk? Could I -

Hmm... My head need to be emptier. Too much feelings going around in this place ordering another drink I sip it. Not sure what I did order but it taste pretty good. Maybe it's some kind of beer. Oh well. Someone swipe my drink and turn to glower at the bastard who drinks it all in front of me.

Vanoss let out content sigh. "Delicious."

"Asshole! That was my drink."

"And it was good." He smirks and sits on the stool next to me. He orders two more then hand me one. I hold on that one tightly watching him carefully as he drink his slower.

"Oh, how about a drinking contest?" Lui smirks, "Winning gets bragging rights." Lui called Wildcat, Nolga, and Mini over and they agree.

"Drinking contest? Welp. You know you can always count me in." Wildcat order another drink.

"I'll beat all of you." Nolga tease "Irish blood won't fail me."

"Yea. Sure, Nolga." Mini stated his glasses gleam "All of you are going down."

"We shall see." Vanoss joke, Nolga growls at us as we chuckles.

"I bet none of you can't beat me." Wildcat boost "I'll drink all of you down to the floor."

"Oh yea." I sneer "I'll drink you down to the floor."

"Oh yea." Wildcat sneer back

Everyone except Lui hold their drinks. Lui as the referee glances at us as we hold our glasses with competitive fill the air.

He holds his hand up. "3...2...1...Go!" and lower his hand and we start gulping our drinks. Not sure what happen when I reach my sixth glasses. Everything went into a colorful blur then I blackout.

Darkness.

Everything was fucking dark. Or it's my eyes closed? My eyes peel back into a shaded room and pain crash against my brain. Feels like I slam my head against the concrete over and over again. I hate hangover. I let out a groan trying to get my bearing. Look like another hotel. Oh, god. What happen? Wait...How did I get here?

I freeze when I hear another groan and turn over to see movement on the big lump beside me.

What?

Look down and yep still wearing clothes... back to the mysterious person in the bed.

The hell?!

Slowly, I reach over the pull the sheet to see Teddy blinking sleepy and Vanoss sleeping on the same bed; thankfully, with clothes on. Strangely, I felt relief yet disappointed...Ruffling my hairs in frustrated. Ack feelings make up your damn mind! Teddy rub it eyes before tilts it head to the side looking so confused. Silently, I groan for waking it then pick it and place on my shoulder and it snuggle there.

Then again the odd! Oh, c'mon. The odds! Placing the sheets back and I wonder out of the room. I'm not in the mood to check on the other heading downstairs seem like a better option. Maybe I can find something to wake me up. The brighten light of the inn made me hiss in pain and squint my eyes to find a table then lay my head against the wood. Waiting for the hangover settle down a bit.

Lui wonder downstairs later I don't know when in a prideful and devious mood. Something happen and I bet he know. He did something. I can feel it!! I did a best impression of a glare with a killer migraine.

Luie whistle from my appearance "Good morning, Delirious!" He seat across me with a big smile on his face.

"Fuck you."

"That not what all you did last night." He wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles "What's a night." He slides on an amber potion across the table "Drink it. It helps."

Without thought I drink it tasting some kind of ginger and a kick. My pain fading I let out a sigh of relieving. Nod my head in thanks. "What happen?"

"The question would be ' _what hasn't happen_?'"

"Luie." I growl watching his movement as he smirk.

"Well...You know what happen in Florence. Stay in Florence." He let out cheeky smile "So, I'm waiting for those two to notice."

"Notice what?"

"Well they are hand in hand." Evil smile reveal in his face his eyes gleam in amusement "Don't worry. I didn't get Vanoss or you." He mumbles _'Yet'_ then coughs "Maybe this may enlighten you." Wait what? A message appears in front of me.

Lui sent you pictures. Do you accept?

I click it.

Oh.

OH!

Laughing so hard against the table, a few people stare but it was too damn funny. Mini and Wildcat aren't going to be pleased. "They are going to be so pissed. How did you it?"

"That's a secret. I even got video." His dark grin widens "I'm just show you some highlights."

"You used it?"

"Not telling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luie - Lui
> 
> Jon - Jonathan
> 
> DE- Developer
> 
> rl - real life

"So." Luie ponder with devious expression before he glances upstairs then back to me.

"So." I rely matching the same expression under my mask. Luie lean in closer to Teddy and me with dark intent in his eyes.

"Want to see newlyweds?" He whispers smirking darkly gauging our reactions.

"I do." We darkly chuckle scaring some people before we walk away casually. Upstairs, we sneak to a door down the hall from where I awoke to. Lui look around before inspecting the door then me.

"Time to lock pick."

My ears twitch "Lock picking?" Sweet.

"Well, you are a thief. You got to learn somehow." Lui cheeky stated before checking the hallway for anyone coming our way.

"You could use your 'power'." I remark, seeing how he could probably do almost anything within the game and can get away with it.

Luie place his hands on cheeks expressing shock "But Delirious that's abusing." He teases "Don't you want to learn?" He tilts his head curiously toward me.

I let out a playful grumble. "Fine." I want to see his GM power. Next time then.

He quietly cheers then dung out a couple lock picks. "Don't worry about being caught for now." He hand them to me "This skill is still being implement in open beta so try it out."

"DE hasn't added it?" Damn illegal skill?! Holy hell! I'm in.

"Yep. Only betas have it. It was a hard quest to learn it. But that doesn't mean we can teach it unless we mastery it."

"And you are teaching me this?" I don't know should I be honored to learn it or not. This monkey could be up to something. This bought up another question "This is how you had infamous bounty?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He blows a raspberry "I know you won't abuse it that much. Now this is how you do this." Lui crouch against the door using lock picks. "You have to twist it around to figure it out. The easier you can twist it mean you're in the right direction. Magic locks are trickier, but we'll get to that later."

"That's it?"

"Yep." He nod and smile "Are you ready?" He

"Of course I'm ready."

"You sure?" He question seriously "I don't think you are."

"Damn it Luie! I'm born ready!" I whisper loudly and Lui snickers. He gives tips how to unlock the door as we constantly surveillance. We cheer as I manage to unlock the door. A notification appears showing I have the skill of lock picking level 1. Can't wait to unlock stuffs. Lots of stuffs. People beware! Thief Delirious will unlock all your treasure and loot them! Muahaha!

Lui carefully open the door a bit peeking inside then open the door fully. "Beside we're similar." He whisper sneaking pass me into the room.

"Similar?" I question. How could be similar? In what regard? That bought question. So many questions. Damn it! I'm curious about his real life. Damn feelings. He better tell me soon. I'm dying of curiosity. Curse you feelings! C'mon Delirious! Stays focus!

Following after him the room has the similar furniture to the room that I was in. Just have different placement and messier. By mess, meaning different kinds of gifts and other junks over the floors. At least they look dress. Thank god, I don't want to see that in the morning though that would be quite hilarious and awkward. On the other hand, V- SHUT UP FEELINGS! Mentally, I shake my head to remove those thoughts. Put it in the back burner. Right now, stick to the plan. We stood by the end corners waiting for them to awake up. Who's going to freak first? Bet it's going to Mini. Nah, maybe Wildcat. We shall see.

And we wait.

Wait.

Waited...

Lui pout. "This is taking too long." He whisper and quietly chanted in a strange language and wave his staff then bucket appear. He waves his staff again and bucket threw it content toward the sleeping couple.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wildcat curses struggling to remove the wet blanket off as Mini fall off the bed from shock. Lui and I falling onto the floor laughing  we holding our aching side. Wildcat continue spitting curses after curses from the bed and Mini groan in pain from the floor.

"Again with the water!" Mini yelled from the ground "I resent that!" He points his finger to the ceiling from his side of the bed.

"STOP SPLASHING WATER LUI!" Wildcat pull the wet blanket off and protect himself from the water. The bucket disappears when Wildcat able to get off the bed. He holds in his head in mild pain glaring at us. Mini shuffles from the ground and stood up holding his head from the fall of the bed. Both were suffering from pain by our rude awakening and look of it the hangover as well. Suffer!

"Sleep well?" Lui innocently question the two and they glare at us.

"Don't go 'sleep well' you f*cker!" Wildcat growl and spew out even more curses. Swearing like a sailor. No, he could make a sailor blush and bury themselves out of pure embarrassment.

"Aw, but your honeymoon seems to go so well." Wildcat and Mini freeze looking shock. They took a moment looking at each other mouthing 'honeymoon?' then us in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Wildcat and Mini yelled.

"He means you guys tie the knot!" I chuckle at their miffed looks about their marriage. Well, joke on them. "Look at your fingers." Wildcat and Mini look at their ring fingers noticing their ring. Mini went pale and Wildcat enrage.

"Shut up Delirious! I'm not in the mood to talk to you!" Wildcat scowl "How did we get marry?" Looking at Lui, Wildcat stood over him. Thinking if anything had happen Lui would be always or somehow involve in one way or another. Mini move closer looking at his ring and us.

"I don't remember we got marry? When?" Mini asks hesitantly he gesture his hands and Wildcat.

"After the contest. You guys went wild." Lui wiggle his brows "It was fun~." He chuckle in amusement then shake his head "You made us your best men and Wildcat, your vow." He hollers "10 outta 10." Instantly, Wildcat pick up Luie by the scuff of his cloak dangle him a few feet up.

"Better stop playing around fucking brat." Wildcat sneers viciously. "How we fix this?"

"Weelll, since you were married less than...twenty-four hours ago...hmm." Luie innocently ponder his chin ignoring the fact he was being threaten and held up in the air. "I say about three months before you could divorce on both parties."

Wildcat's eyes widen "THREE MONTHS!" He yelled in shock and drops Lui, he let out a couple cursing as he pace back and forward. Mini wasn't faring any better silently he seat on the bed looking at his hands.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Lui cheer "You two get wonderful extra boost stats." Wildcat froze slowly he turns around with dark aura surrounding him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Wildcat scream and pull out his bow and arrows aiming it at us.

Lui and I look at each in fear then escape right before I slam the door against Wildcat's face. Loud rackets, yelling, cursing, and smashes echo within room. Lui and I snicker as we run away toward downstairs. I hear the door slam open and more cursing heading our way. Turning my head, Wildcat follow us down the hall shooting us. His eyes fill with murderous intent. Luie and I jump from the railing and nail the landing then bump into Vanoss and Nolga. They confusedly look at us then Tyler who shooting arrows at us and Mini coming down the stair.

Vanoss question rubbing his eyes from sleep and blocking me. "What's going on?" How come Nolga or him doesn't hangover? How?

"Just talking to newlyweds." I yelled and trying to go around Vanoss, but he block path again. I glare at him and he smirk back in respond.

Nolga widen his eyes in surprise "Wait who got marry?" Nolga question he looks at us then over to Tyler and Mini.

"Wildcat and Mini." Lui respond dodging another grab attempt from Tyler and twirl around him then point at them.

"Ha, you're a couple now." Nolga  laugh and pointed too. Vanoss chuckle and shake his head at our antics.

"Shut up, Nolga!" Wildcat yelled trying to capture Lui. Seeing how Vanoss got me, he focuses his attention on Lui.

"I can't believe this." Vanoss looking at me "You guys." 

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" I deny. 

Bastard keeps blocking me. Fine if I can't escape I'll join in the action and tackle Wildcat onto the ground. He struggles to hold Teddy and me off him. Teddy climbs to his head and cover his eyes. Wildcat yell flipping me down to the ground and pull Teddy off his face. He throws it at me and I run to catch it. We glare at Wildcat and he flip his finger. No one mess with Teddy except for me. Lui on the hand move between Nolga and Vanoss watch Wildcat and I fight. Wildcat and I slowly circle each other. I'm ready for round two!

"I didn't do anything either. Those two agree to it." Lui point out and smirk "I even got proof too." Everyone except Teddy and me freeze looking at Lui.

"Wait what?!" Mini shouted

"This is I got to see." Vanoss exclaim looking curious.

Lui sent out the messages and everyone click on it except for me. Vanoss and Nolga look at their screen before having the same reaction I did with the photos. Even Mini chuckles in embarrassment...I want to see the video. 

"Well...that was something." Mini lament stated.

"Something, you mean practically full of Michael Bay." Vanoss reply still laughing

"Michael Bay." Nolga nodded, gesturing a few pew-pew for effect.

Wildcat just stood there his cheeks tint with a bit of blush before looking at us then shooting us.

That hurt!

A female Innkeeper NPC came looking at us in disapprove. "All of you have been causing some distraction for the other residences. You need to leave." She pointed us to the door and everyone exits the Inn then look at each other.

"Well, that was quite a day. I'm logging off." Mini state tiredly

"Doing RL then resume back?" Vanoss suggest and everyone nod.

"You know it." Nolga stated and log off.

"Yep." I rely before I left Lui gesture a call me then the world went dark.

Open my eyes back to real world I stretch my body and head to the kitchen. Scratching my head I try to remember what Lui's phone number. Jennifer came a moment later looking like a zombie. She head to the fridge picking the juice, tip it above her mouth without touching the rim, and chucking it.

"I want some juice!" I scowl at her, I'm thirsty too.

"Too bad." She sticks her tongue out and sighs in content "That was good juice."

"There better be some left." I threaten. Not going to another shopping trip so soon.

She shook the carton juice hit the plastic walls "Yep, there some left."

"Give me some." Jennifer hand me the carton, and chuck too. Yep. We're too lazy getting a cup. We continue share the carton until it finish.

"Where are you?" She question curiously

"I thought we are going to find each other?" I tease "Giving up?"

"No! It's hard to find you." She whines "I had been exploring. Give me a hint. Please, Jon."

"Fine, I'm in the capital." I yield "Does that help?"

"Florence? Wow." She looks in wonder "That does help quite a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm in the capital as well." She stand looking determine at me "It's a chase now." I stand up facing her with a blank face with my eyes burning with determination. It's on now, b!tch!

A vibrate echo in the silent kitchen stopping our stand still.

Quickly, Jennifer pulls out her phone looking it for a moment before looking at me in surprise. I pull up my phone and my eyes widen to notice a new message.

A message for me.

Me.

That alone surprises us.

Normally, mom and dad call Jennifer or the home phone to check on us. My classmates rely on Jennifer to pass message to me. Hell, important calls go to the home phone. Sometime I even wonder why I own a cellphone in the first place. My phone starting to vibrate again and I jump in surprise. Unlock my phone reveal I was invite to a group chat called...Banana Bus?

I accept it.

Pushing a very curious twin aside I notice some people chatting in group chat.

**(Texting grammar, italic is texting)**

_Lui: sure whatever you say, wildcat~_

_Wildcat: SHUT UP_

_Vanoss: lol_

_Nolga: you got told son_

_Lui: OH! hey, delirious! finally in slowpoke_

_Vanoss: welcome to the dark side_

_Delirious: what the hell_

_Lui: we have cookies_

_Nolga: i want cookies_

_Mini: GIMME_

_Mini: wait what kind?_

_Lui: oatmeal_

_MINI: GIMME_

_Delirious: you better share_

_Nolga: ooo i want some_

_Wildcat: who invite the mask freak?_

_Delirious: SHUT IT PIGGY_

_Nolga: lol he calls you piggy_

_Nolga: GIMME ME SOME LUI_

_Vanoss: piggy_

_Wildcat: SHUT UP_

_Lui: done_

_Nolga: sad face_

_Mini: NO_

_Vanoss: cmon_

_Mini: i hope you choke on them_

_Lui: that what your mom did last night_

_Nolga: oooo_

_Vanoss: going to take that mini?_

_Delirious: what are you going to do?_

_Mini: i will show you_

_Lui: wiggle eyes browns. oh i wont mind though your husband would_

_Delirious: DAYUM_

_Wildcat: LUI UR DEAD!_

_Vanoss: well that went south_

_Nolga: so wrong_

_Mini: indeed_

_Wildcat: ***##$%_

_Lui: oh oh oh wild cursing up a storm. wink face_

_Wildcat: * &#$#&@@#*(Y^$@_

_Nolga: lmao_

_Wildcat: *(##(^(@(#)*$3@ &*(&_

_Delirious: lmao_

_Vanoss: lol_

_Wildcat: *(*#(@ &*@^$&#(*(&@(*$_

_Lui: i can see why you like him mini_

_Mini: how come?_

_Lui: bet he wild in bed_

_Nolga: haha i get it  
_

_Delirious: lol_

_Vanoss: lol  
_

_Wildcat: *( &&#(*&*@$#)*&@&#$ #*(&#*(&(*@&(&($*#()$@_

_Mini: ass_

_Delirious: tits_

_Delirious: well that was fun im leaving_

_Vanoss: what? wait you just got here_

_Delirious left the chat_

Chuckling at their antics I look up to see brightness. My eyes squint revealing a smirking Jennifer holding her phone.

"Took you b!tch, I'll take a picture." She waves it front of my face "So going to frame this."

Immediately, I took her phone "Just to lose it." I click the delete and toss her phone back to her. Nice try, sis.

Jennifer jump to grab it "NO!" She laments sliding on the ground "Jerk." She pouts

My phone was vibrating again and Jennifer looks up with smile and knowing look.

"Shut up." I turn my head to the side and rush back to my room. Before closing my door I can some faint snicker. B!tch.

Unlocking my phone to see an unknown number I could delete it, but curiosity got the better of me.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: hey delirious. it vanoss. lui gave me your phone number_

I jump on my bed looking at my phone in suspicious. Of course Lui would know and for kick give it to Vanoss. How could I know if this person is really Evan?

_Delirious: what would 'vanoss' knows?_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: we met at item shop and i called you jason. you have a blue teddy pet called teddy. we slept in a tent together. do you want me to go on?_

_Delirious: ok ok ok ur vanos_

_Vanoss: damn right. why you leave?_

_Delirious: i was thirsty was that a crime?_

_Vanoss: yes_

_Delirious: asshole_

_Vanoss: b!tch_

_Delirious: im turning off my phone_

_Vanoss: no wait._

_Delirious: what?_

_Vanoss: what you doing?_

_Delirious: looking at my ceiling. you?_

_Vanoss: looking over books thinking about assignments for class_

_Delirious: homework?_

_Vanoss: yep. im really enjoying this one_

I let out a whine. I'm not really going to enjoy this one then. Don't want to go to class. Maybe I could skip? Probably not. Jennifer wouldn't let me. Education is important she would say and a couple hit on my head for attempting skipping.

_Delirious: im going to take a nap_

_Vanoss: aw cant stay awake  
_

_Delirious: turning it off_

_Vanoss: ok ok cya_

_Delirious: cya_


	14. Adventure much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips...Terrible jokes... Bonding...Fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Texting grammar, italic is texting)

Drrr

DDDrrrrr

A phone vibrate.

NOT just any phone... My phone.

That irritating sound...

DDDDddrrrrrrr

I welcome yet hated it.

Ever since I gave my number the gang haven't stopped bothering me in both real life and Second Life. It's different yet weird really. To have actual friends and they actually wanted to contact me really even Wildcat. Pig b!tch always ready to do a threw down. Though I haven't adjusted hearing my phone daily. I barely understand why Jennifer enjoy her phone so much. Annoying phone bothering me at the oddest of time. It was really tempted to turn it off, but I have to deal with the aftermath. Everyone complaining why I'm not in online group chat and Evan...I shudder. That bastard. It almost makes me wonder about the gang's social life. Almost. Sometimes it's not worth the tease nor the annoy I received on a daily basis. Those bitches get a kick out of my pain. I know it! Definitely that monkey and Jennifer. Especially her! That smug woman has been full of mirth since then. I bet she told mom and dad about it. Looks looks Jonathan being a social butterfly! Then mom would bring out the tears an-

They will still pay!

Soon.

They will never see it coming. Muaha!

I slouch on my class seat with my silent phone on hand. Debating should I stay online in the group chat or not. I'm not in the mood to listen to Evan complaint about phone disturbing his class nor my sister snickering. It was amusing to see the last soul who did it, but on the receiving hand. Nope. I love my pride. Thank you very much. My phone's light keeps blinking notify me about messages. Sliding my phone under my books. The lights continue flashing under my books. Someone or somebodies is chatting like crazy. Letting out a sigh, I glance around the classroom. No one watching me, Jennifer chatting to her friends, and Evan hasn't entered yet. Good. I unlock my phone and look at the chat.

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Delirious: SHUT UP_

_Vanoss: lol_

_Nolga: lol_

_Mini: lol_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Delirious: WHAT_

_Wildcat: lol can't take it?_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey delirious_

_Lui: hey deliri-_

Hearing the door closed, I look up to see Evan holding his books and smile toward the class. He place his stuff on the podium and stare at something for a moment before beginning class. Immediately, I have one thought came to mind.

I bet he is looking at his damn phone.

Suspicion, I watching closer him as he lecture and take notes as usual. As Evan's back was toward the class, like a ninja, I glance back to group chat. Making myself as look like I'm writing something down.

_Lui: where you go?_

_Lui: where you go?_

_Lui: come back_

_Lui: where you go?_

_Lui: where you go?_

_Lui: come back_

_Delirious: cant you see im busy_

_Nolga: busy?_

_Mini: with what?_

_Wildcat: since when youre busy?_

Glancing back to the board, Evan calmly turn the page of his book. He seem to be reading something then return to the board again. Writting and discussing about some kind of Edgar something Poe.

_Vanoss: you sure? how would we know_

I knew it! I lean my head against the window. That bastard. Stupid monkey spamming the stupid chat. I glance to my phone again.

_Lui: really?_

_Delirious: killing people, plotting people demise, you know everyday thing_

_Nolga: I KNEW IT_

_Mini: Wait what?_

_Wildcat: TOLD you he belong in the asylum_

"So, class." Evan cheerful spoken getting everyone attention. "Not sure if you notice, but Halloween is coming." I could feel my lip twitch slightly in delight. God, I LOVE Halloween. Scaring everyone and no one would complain much. A day I could act as myself. Within reason.

"Different clubs are holding booths and activities and our school is holding." Evan held his hand for a dramatic pause "A maze." The classmates whisper in excitement. My lip twitch again then emotionless.

A random student raise his hand and Evan nod toward him "A maze?"

"Yes, it's at the thirty-one at 8 pm, look at the announcement board for all the details." Students mumble louder, I can hear whispers about Second Life's Halloween Event coming. "Now that all for today class, I will see you tomorrow."

Freedom!

Checking my phone again.

_Vanoss: lol. are sure you not normal?_

_Wildcat: him NORMAL. nope_

_Lui: he just like me ~_

_Nolga: you know that kinda scary_

_Mini: two lui? GOD NO_

I let out a scoff. As if. I could see Lui related to Evan as both being a pain in the ass.

"Something funny, Jonathan?" I freeze to see Evan smile toward me with mischief in his eyes. Oh no...

Blankly stare at him then start packing my belonging "No, professor." I stated and place my phone in my pocket ready to go.

"Hmm...I thought you were laughing?" He ponders looking amuse, then his expression shifted. "And were you on your phone during class?" He narrow his eyes dangerously and anger radiant off from him. Oh shit!

I shake my head negatively, and casual yet hurried to the door "Have a good day, professor." Get out. Now!

"You too, Jonathan," Evan replied from behind me before I close the door.

That was too close.

(Second Life)

After logging into the game, I head back to the usual meeting place after I say hello to my favorite bear. Everyone was gathered in a corner of the pub away from prying eyes yet Nolga seems to be tense. His black fur stands on end as he stood at the end table. His ears laying against his head as I move closer I can hear him growling at the gang.

"FOR FOCK SAKE!" Nolga howl, barring his teeth toward them. "That was bad and you KNOW it!" The gang chuckled in mirth, looking closer Lui's expression was different. His face reflects some kind of remorse, but it changed as quick as it was there. Lui turn toward me looking his usual cheeky self. I let my head tilt silently questioning him.

In return, Lui's smile widen and let out a chuckle then he wave. "Welcome back Delirious!" Everyone look at me amuses except Nolga who was still upset and glaring.

"C'mon it not too bad," Vanoss stated with a snicker and glance at me with dark amusement "Hey Delirious! C'mon take a seat." He points to a chair across from him. It's the only chair available between mirthful Wildcat and shimmer Nolga yet the gang huddle near Vanoss.

My eyes narrow in suspicion and Teddy tighten its grip on my shoulder "I'm good."

"I insist."

"I can stand."

"I do insist, Delirious."

"N-"

"Just fucking sit." Wildcat interrupt and push the chair out to me. Since it didn't explode or anything it seems to be normal.

"Why thank you." I tease and Wildcat gave the finger. Glancing at Mini next to him. "Good husband material I say Min-" I seat down and the chair explode and knocking me down. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!"

Everyone chuckles above me.

"Work every time." Vanoss smirk faking wiping a tear from his eye as he hold a detonator "I LOVE these moments."

"Fuck you Vanoss!" I growl, all this teasing and pranks was enough. My blood was boiling and raging itching for a fight. Fuck! Enough of this! I threw my dagger toward him letting it cutting him. I don't feel bad. Watching the blood spill down his face and everyone gasp beside us. It pleases me hearing it. Tasting fear within in the air. I wanted more...I can't..."You know what? I'm leaving." I'm tired of this. This bullshit!

"Good! I don't want you here." Wildcat stated, and everyone stare at him. "What? You guys want to say it too." I flick him off and march toward the door.

"Who says you can leave?" Vanoss exclaim, he stand up frowning and hold the bleeding cheek. His eyes show worry and something else, but I don't care. I just want to leave, vent, and go kill something.

"Me." I walk out grumbling, plotting their demise, stabbing, and walking mindlessly. Everyone around me gave me wide berth in fear watching me warily. As my rage shimmer, I realize something my friends are not following me. I actually have some alone time. Weird huh. All the time I wanted to some alone time and now I have it... What can I do? Maybe I could sta-

"Hey wait up!" A voice yell, turning around to see Nolga running me from the trail of empty space between us.

"Nolga what doing?"

"I'm not staying there to be tease either." Nolga pants and smile "Let's do something together." Following beside me as we walk down the street.

"Together?"

"Yea, let's go on an adventure!"

"An adventure?" I question, an adventure could be fun. Stress relief from that mess. Away from the annoying members of the gang. Nolga keeps chatting reasons and listing things we could possibly do. I stood silently and Nolga animated himself and talk about suggestions while I'm being quiet.

"Yep! It's would be Nolga and Delirious' adventure." Nolga exclaims "We could have some fun or something."

"No." I stated, Nolga look shock and pout toward me and I wrap my arm across his shoulder and gesture my hand to the sky in wonder. "Nolga and Delirious's gay adventure!" I snicker. "We can do all the gay stuff together!"

"Why gay?"

"It's so gay!"

"Really?"

"Nolga..."

"Alright. Alright" He laughs "Where to?"

"Ah...exploring?" Nothing could go wrong...I jinx myself...Fuck!

"Alright!" He chuckles and his tag wagging excitedly. Damn puppy.

(Time skip)

"We're on a mission," I stated seriously in front of a fountain next to Nolga who siting on a bench.

He tilts his head confusedly "Mission?"He perks up "Oh, what kind?"

Hey, she doesn't know that I cheated so she doesn't know. "Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Ah...she." I scratch my head. Should I even talk to Nolga about it? Now that I think about that. I have not clued what Jennifer look like. Maybe she takes on a simple appearance of real life self...Shit! This going to be harder than it looks like!

Nolga let out a giggle "Oh?" He wiggles his eyes brow and elbow my shoulder. "So who the lucky girl?"

I look at him annoy. How can she be so lucky? "She bet I couldn't find her."

"Bet she's your girlfriend!" Wait what? EW!

"She's not." I deadpanned "That's disgusted."

"She is! Wait until I tell the guys!" Nolga stood up with his tag wagging excitedly.

When he look like he was opening his menu, I pull his collar down pushing his snout to my mask. Raising my dagger to his throat I deadly look to his eyes. "You better not if you want to live..." I reply darkly

"Ook. I was joking" He waves his arms around, chuckling wearily.

I let go and Nolga wobbles a bit before getting his balance before siting on the bench "What happen in the pub?" It's not like I care or anything. Maybe...?

"Ah...You know the gang teasing and such." He ruffles his fur "Sometimes they tend to go too far, but I know they mean well."

"Yea...I know." We stood quietly as the water splashing within the fountain and the people chatting in the street. I know the gang means well, it just weird. Frustrate really. I guess it's one of the perks of having no friend before. Teddy slide down my shoulder and I pet it. Ruffles it plush texture for a bit. Teddy lean closer to my hand taking my affection in delight. "You know Nolga?" I place Teddy back to my shoulder.

"Hmm?" Nolga side views me as he blankly stares at the street.

"Look at the fountain..."We turn to look at the globe fountain. The fountain center have stone arches connect and swirl around the center. Colorful magic glowing balls surrounds the fountain. It's beautiful, but "Look at my water slippy balls." I let out a chuckles.

Nolga tilt his head "Your ball?" He looks confused slowly blinking.

"Yep, my balls." Holding imaginative balls."Want to touch them." I leer at toward Nolga

Nolga continues looking confused "What..? Your balls?" He stood lost for awhile before his widen eyes. "Delirious!"

"It's gay adventure." I stated before looking the magic glowing ball. Maybe it won't interfere...One way to test it. I jump onto the smooth rock texture before falling down into the warm water.

"Delirious!"

"C'mon! The water is warm!" I wave my hand at him gesturing him to c'mon in. Nolga looks unsure for a moment before looking determinate then he jumps in.

(Time skip)

"I can't believe we out kick out of town for that."

"It's not too bad."

"I guess..." Nolga look down before smiling "You saying you're king once you were atop!" He hollers using my empty shoulder to balance myself.

"I was." I seriously state and Teddy nod on my other shoulder.

"Papa was the best," Teddy stated, "Best king ever."

"Damn right was I, Teddy."

"You too." Nolga exasperated shake his head. "Well, it can't be without an adventure without any quests."

"Hmm. How about a bounty?" I question. I know the guys will kill us if we went ahead and do some quests.

"We can do that."

Pretending like I'm holding a leash, I tug on Nolga's collar "I'm walking you." Teddy and I let out snicker

"Huh? Of course. We're wa-SHUT UP." Nolga scowl when he notice the gesture "C'mon!"

"Aw, I like being a dog handler." I gesture the invisible leash "Bet Lui get the kick of it."

Nolga grumble "Let's do a simple bounty"

"Oh,  so you DO have ener-"

"Delirious!"

We decide to do hunt down some random bounty of hunting her-harpies on the mountain side. Due to Nolga complain about 'NO WOLVES' bounties so we settle for this one. Slowly, we trek into the rocky mountainside with rapid water below. That damn bounty better be worth all the rock slides. I'm glad Nolga is here as well. I really don't want to waste any potions. It's expensive to keep it in stocks from those pranks. We kill some dragons here and there loot their valuables, and resume trekking. Reach those damn her-harpies! It's better be damn worth it!

"Let take a break." Nolga pant healing my bite wound first before healing himself. The cool sensation of recovery never gets old. I nod testing my healed arm and lead us to a rocky clearing and lean against the wall.

"Look what we have here~?" A cocky voice remark above us. Immediately, we stand to a defense position looking for the intruder.

My ears hear a whisk coming our way.

No...Nolga way!

I push Nolga aside to block the incoming blade attack. A male version held his ground against my dagger with his own. We were in a deadlock. His black ruffle hair cover his face as he stare downward before quickly looking at me.

A red devil masks with a piercing brown stare at me back.

"Fresh meats." He crazy cheer pushing his dagger toward me trying to unbalance me. "Eh, short stack?"

————————————————————————————————

Omake:

 [GingerProductions ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GingerProductions)(wattpad) ask about what happen in couple chapters ago. THAT night. _*cough* Chapter 12 *cough*_

Sorry, I have to censor some area.

I hope you enjoy it.

**Third POV: Following Lui (Yep I went there)**

Lui wave his hand down and the content began. Watching everyone drinking cup after cup was amusing to say the least. He continue gesture the bartender for more drinks then place their drink for them to guzzle it down. At the start of the game, he let everyone choose their own drinks. After the first drink, he started spiking the alcohol content in secret. Everyone was too busy competing to notice the shift nor the tip he gave the bartender.

TONIGHT was going to party.

Lui smirk as his friends become red face and daze with the effect of alcohol. He cut off them off when they are barely able to talk clearly or stand then shifted gang's drink to water. The placebo effect work wonder.

"Look like Vanoss is the winner." Lui stated eyeing the stacks of cups Vanoss empty. He has to be careful. Out of his friends, Vanoss would be most likely to notice anything. Drunk or not. So placing Delirious next to him is idealist the best action. He squeezes between Delirious and Mini. In respond, Delirious shifted closer to Vanoss and boy he notices.

"I win!" Vanoss cheer, everyone around him grumbles. "Now for my bragging right." He look at Delirious "So...come to congrats the winner, eh?"

"Fuck you!" Delirious yell "You cheated!" He shifted away from him, but Vanoss held him close. Delirious trying to escape out his grip, but his intoxicated state slow him. Perfect.

"I agree!" Wildcat shout "There's no way an Asian can win!" He pointed his finger at Vanoss.

"No way you could win," Mini remark "I was drinking faster than you."

"No way." Nolga looks shock "I should have won that."

"Canadian blood." Vanoss pointed and everyone glared at him.

Time to set it in motion, Lui lean in closer to Mini "Hey Mini, why don't you get some snacks?" Mini suspicious look at him and Lui gesture innocent expression. "Just bring some chips pretty please?"

"Fine. Not because you won't stop pester me. I'm want some too." Mini wobble to the bar then Lui signal then bartender for his cue and looks at the states of his friends. Poor Nolga just laying on the table with a daze expression with Teddy licking the honey off its paws. Well, Vanoss and Delirious are doing better. Delirious manage to escape and try to beat Vanoss at Pool, but failing. Vanoss got Delirious so no need to worry about them. And Wildcat... He just sit helpless watching Mini talking to the bartender. Who may not have innocent intention. Heh.

Lui lean closer toward Wildcat with a playful expression "So Wildcat." He innocent ponder watching intently on his expression.

"What do you want brat?" Wildcat slur focus his attention on something. Or someone before he glare at Lui. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

'Sure you are.' Lui softly mumble "I know, but look." He pointed toward bartender leaning close and flirtatious to Mini. The bartender giving flirty smiles, affectionately touching, and his touch lingers. Mini was obvious to it all as he continue chatting. "Doesn't that bartender seems a little too close?" Wildcat glared at them especially at the bartender in hatred. Lover boy, huh?

"I know." He grinds his teeth "I FUCKING know brat."

"I wonder...what are you going to do?" Lui question "I mean Mini is defenseless." He point "People are just waiting to get him." When bartender hold Mini's hands too long Wildcat's shot glass crack between his hand in rage. Lui let out a 'tsk' and grab the glass shards and splash some potion onto his hand healing the cuts in seconds.

"Brat what are you suggesting?" He seething replied. "Unless you got something in that kid head of your."

"Why do you get Mini and I get everyone else." Wildcat look at Lui in distrust before heading toward Mini and grab his arm. This was after he punch the bartender in the face.

Ah, young sweet love.

(Time skip)

The gang walk into a golden cathedral with arches to above serving as support and decoration. Between the arches hold stain glasses describing the game history. Down the hall litter with benches and there was the grand organ in it glory. The faint sound of the organ playing in harmony, church bells, and the incense burning. Bittersweet memories...

"Where are we Lui?" Vanoss question inspecting the stain glass as everyone look in wonder.

"Yea. What is this place?" Mini ask

Crap..."Ah...The Altar of Bro ship." Nail it.

"Bro ship? Can we do it too?" Nolga innocent question. Aww.

"Not right now, Nolga." Lui replied, "It's Wildcat and Mini's turn."

"Then we can do it?"

"Maybe."

"I want to do it too!" Delirious whine "I want some...ah-bro ship!"

"Let's focus on Mini and Wildcat, hm?" Vanoss reply "Then we shall see."

Wildcat was silent the entire time "How do we do this?" He questions looking intently at the altar.

"Just state your vow and I take care of everything." Lui replied. This is so easy.

"We just vow of bro?" Mini question

"Yep. That's it." Too easy.

"You take care of everything?" Wildcat question looking hesitant.

Lui nod his head "I got everything taken care of." He repeat and rub his hand together. Inward he was laugh demonic. "So, who going to be your best men?"

"Best men?"

"Yep, you're letting the guys not see this?" Lui pseudo-innocent "That would be mean."

"Fine, all of you can be our best men." Wildcat remark looking disdain at this as they cheer.

"Now then, let me talk to the prie-Bro man and we get can get started!" Lui stated and head to find a priest.

(Time skip)

Wasn't too hard to find one nor hard to change the code of 'Bro ship.' Ah, the power. You got to love it.

"We are here today in the name of Bro ship. These bros came here to announce their bro ship, bro Wildcat and bro Mini. Now do you have the bro rings?" Father looks at Mini and Wildcat.

Mini and Wildcat look expectantly toward Lui and he hand them their rings. Spend a good amount of gold for this. Oh, well. The effort was well awarded.

"I, Wildcat in the name of bro ship taken Mini as my bro before all these b!tches. Because bro before h** and any p**sy. Well, maybe some p**sy if only we agree cuz everyone love some p**sy. No one is going to take my bro before you guys." He points toward everyone except for Mini "I love, you bro! And if any one of you mention that I will FUCKING PK your character down to level 1. And )*(&(*&%*^, and #)(&)(**^*, )*)*(%*#(**##*)(*)#$, and *&^%&*^%###$&... I'm done."

Silent echo the cathedral.

"Wow,...ok...I, Mini taken Wildcat as my bro. To be at my side and care for before the b!tches!"

"Yes, before b!tches!"

"Now, I announce you bro and bro. Bro hug." Father announces then Wildcat and Mini bro hug.

Gesture the cue of fireworks from Vanoss and cheering from Nolga, Delirious, and Teddy.

_End recording._

 


	15. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all comments and support.
> 
> I will update Lost in Code soon. Sorry I didn't update sooner because some part of the story was lost and I have to redo it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

My eyes twitch. God dammit! "I'm not short!" I growl pushing that devil fucker back. That bastard chuckles in amusement and pushes back. My ears shift hearing between Nolga careful shuffles from behind and the rocks crumbling in the mountain past. I need to stay focus.

"Really?" He bends down slightly "You look short to me." Relishing in our different height, he raises his elbow above my head showing our different. I look about a head shorter than him. B!tch! Something about that voice...Irate me. Familiar yet annoying. That person left a long time ago...Drive me crazy thinking about it.

"Shut up," I growl placing my frustrated aside and slash him. That fucker dodges and whirl wheel knee me.

"Delirious!" Nolga yell using his magic against that fucker. He brushes off Nolga's attacks like it was nothing. Dammit, a strong player then.

He inspects Nolga, "Hmm, I'm looking for some furs to add to my outfit. Black fur would look good on me, huh?" he leers and Nolga turns pale. He threw his extra dagger pass me at Nolga. I slash him and rush toward Nolga. I push him out of the way letting the dagger cut my shoulder. I hiss in pain as the blood spill and hit point display against my health. That attack takes a good portion of it. Fuck!

Tilting my head sideways toward Nolga. "Go back, Nolga!" I yell watching the bastard warily "You get us both killed if you stay here!" Nolga freezes in widening eyes. That fucker is definitely strong, powerful than Nolga even me, but hell that wasn't going to stop me from killing him.

"Yea, you heard the shorty! Run back to your mommy!" He yells and dodges my slash. Teddy holds onto my shoulder tighter when it was close to the bastard it claw him.

Nolga hesitant and cast a final heal before he ran off. Good. Less to worry about.

(Cue music.) [Nightcore The Phoenix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxQi_3XMuIk)

"Just you and me, shorty." He tilts his head "But for how long?" He questions aiming his dagger toward my heart; I block him and aim for his throat. He uses his dagger stopping my attack and twists us apart. We leap toward each other again. His brown eye twinkles in amusement and my eyes narrow behind my mask.

"Shut up!" I growl forcing my weight against him. Teddy leans in closer with its claws ready.

He pushes his weight against me "Oh, yeah make me." He dodges Teddy's attack.

"Gladly." I just letting frustrates out all out. "B!tch" I knee gut his stomach as he slams the hilt against my side of my face. Blood trail aside my face dropping my lip shifted into a smile and dark chuckles. I lick off some of the trails off my lip.

The b!tch tilts his mask showing part of his face "Asshole." He spit out blood then gave me a bloody smirk "That takes more than that." He chuckles and punches my gut.

I hold my stomach and stagger a bit then raise my dagger. "Let me fix that then." I coo and we run toward each other.

I slash and he blocks it. Causing our daggers sparks everywhere. That bastard lets out some chuckles and resumes his ruthless barrage. I dodge his attacks and counter him. His speed was almost matched yet I'm faster. He's fucking was stubborn, but I am too. I let out a dark chuckle and that bastard look amuse.

"Having fun?" He chuckles and dodges my combo then a quick attack.

"I could say the same to you." I block it and slash him. "You going back to your mama."

"Not until you go first!" He blocks then head butt me. I slam my mask against his devil mask as our daggers grind aslant. Our masks scrape as we look into each other eyes. His eye twinkles in playful and blood lust. He ignores Teddy claws and he pushes away. He twirls his daggers and throwing them at me. I block and dodge some daggers then I take a health potion.

"Oh, yeah!" Another block.

"Yea, b!tch! You hear me!" A counter then a combo.

"Take that!" Another block and a special attack.

"Oh, you think you beat me?" Dodge.

"Of course, I do." Quick attack.

"Really, I don't see it?" Another deadlock.

We look up seeing boulders falling above and push off each other. We watch the rocks slide for a moment before we jump in a deadlock. Slashing, blocking, and counters each other under the falling rocks. He did a fucking special slamming me down from the mountainside and I slide off.

"Fuck." I slide a couple feet downward before stabbing my dagger against the rock. I take a shaky breath before I jump onto the next ledge. That bastard was chuckling above me. B!tch.

"I see you hanging down there." He teased "Having a problem, b!tch?" He twirls his daggers then began throwing a couple daggers.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, steady making my way up.

"DELIRIOUS!" I can see the gang coming our way. Vanoss leading, of course, speeding toward that devil b!tch with the gang. Nolga looks in better shape.

"So, you brought reinforcement? Here I thought you weren't a p*ssy." He scolds looking at the gang then me.

"Shut up!"

"Here I thought you didn't get any worse," Wildcat remark "Other than dying of course." He shrugs looking bemuse. Mini elbow him and the Devil b!tch chuckles. Vanoss was wary glancing between that b!tch and me. Nolga raises his staff hesitant posture. Lui being Lui.

"My thought exact." Devil b!tch answer Wildcat "Nice friends you got there."

"Shut up!" I climb up watching the rocks falling.

"Lui" Vanoss spoke and Lui looks at Vanoss then nod. Everyone except Lui run toward the Devil b!tch. Lui head his way toward me.

"Delirious!" Lui yell "Hold on." He waves his staff and vines appear near me. I jump onto vines and climb up. Sword slashing and cursing echo the ravine. When I reach the damn top that Devil b!tch was dancing around the gang. Lui was the only challenging person among the group was keeping up with the Devil b!tch. He waves his staff attacking the Devil b!tch as Lui trying to protect the gang mostly Nolga. Nolga wasn't faring any better and that b!tch knew it. He focuses most of his attacks on Nolga as the gang did their best protecting him.

"Man, this is fun!" Devil b!tch cheer "If I knew I would have done this earlier."

I know Lui can keep this up, but the others won't.

Vanoss let out a barrage and the Devil b!tch jump back. I sided with Vanoss and dual team this b!tch. Vanoss started breaking the Devil b!tch blocks as I twirl around aiming as b!tch's sides. The b!tch stagger a bit toward edge then he grabs something in his pocket.

That b!tch is fucking healing.

There no way in hell that b!tch heal.

My eyes narrow and a delirious plan were set in motion. I let out a growl and dash toward him slamming his body against mine. Gravity shifted as we move downward from the edge.

(Music end)

Hearing Vanoss yell my name like that...The gang too. It would be amusing if the tone didn't sound so terrifying. So different. I don't understand. The sound pulls on my chest. My chest...feels heavy. It's weird...

Gravity descent at us as we fight then the b!tch struggle out of my grip as we slam against the mountain side couple times. Teddy holds tight on my shoulder. We continue descending and the something came out of that devil b!tch's back.

Wings.

That fucking b!tch have dark wings that mean he is a Lunarium.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yell watching the mountain become farther and the floor coming closer. I flip myself onto my back and pull Teddy toward my chest covering it.

My body impact against the rocky floor then darkness.

Pain.

Everything hurt so much. I can't even move...Where's Teddy?

It was difficult to open my eyelids. Every twitch pain explodes within my head. Mentally let out a dozen of cursing. I struggle to open my eyes to see the sunset, tree tops, and Teddy crying in my corner of my eyes. My vision wobbles as I try talking. My mouth was full of copper taste and fought to split it out. Teddy notices my movement and walks toward me.

"Papa." It weeps "You're hurt."It held my cheek gently. I could see blood on its paws. I look up to see my health bar flashing.

My health was 1 point.

Damn it.

Flapping.

I could hear the faint sound of flapping. It's coming closer. Teddy turns its head the sound growling at it,

Devil b!tch stood above me.

In almost perfect health.

Fuck.

"Well, done." He claps slowly as his descent onto the ground, "You survive a fall and me." He landed and walk closer, Teddy growl louder it extend claws and bear its teeth. "Your pet is not going to do much might as well call it off." He chuckles.

That voice...

That devil b!tch toss Teddy then raise his dagger against my chest. He continues talking and my mind zone out to the voice. It sounds too familiar. I know this voice. I should know it.

For a moment, I could see a figure walking away and I reach out-

He lowers his dagger.

"Luk-" I whisper reaching out the person. That person was gone. He left.

Instead he stab into the ground.

"What," he freezes looking directly at my mask. "How?" He sheath his dagger and pull Teddy aside again then tug my mask shew. "Oh SH-" He spoke gently touching my face. "Jonathan," He spoke remorseful then shudder. "FUCK." He covers his mask with his hand for a movement then tugs it off.

My visions partly clear seeing him. That damn person who got the fucking ball to walk out and move. That person is here right now.

I would punch that son of b!tch.

"I-"

Bushes rustle toward my right. My ears faintly hear people's yelling. He fixes my mask and shifted his body away from me. He raises his dagger and let his wing cover me. That asshole is protecting me. B!tch.

"DELIRIOUS!" Vanoss yell his voice echo the forest ahead. The gang was looking for me...I'm over here, bastard!

"He's over here!" Devil b!tch answer, he doesn't deserve to be call by that name. No, he doesn't.

The rustling was sound louder and Vanoss run toward us. He freezes before the sound of a sword unsheath.

"You." His voice was dark "Where Delirious." Damn. Is Vanoss on his man period? I would laugh if my body wasn't aching so badly.

Devil b!tch raise wing and I could hear some gasps then loud footsteps. Someone sit near to me and holding their arm above me.

Ah, the cool sensation. Healing magic I'll never take you for granted!

Nolga hovers next to me as I lift myself from the ground. Teddy was on Nolga's shoulder still looking worried. I pet its head then place it on my shoulder again. Teddy nuzzles my cheek. The rest of the gang was talking Devil b!tch. The gang looks indifferent except for Lui and Vanoss. Lui looks always amuse and Vanoss looks like someone still on his man period.

"Thanks, Nolga." I stretch my back that fall was something I rather not experience that anytime soon.

"Hey, no problem." He slaps my back "I won't be dead if I pull what you did."

"Whatever." I turn my head away and folded my arms. My cheeks were burning under my mask. Couple footsteps head our way and I look-

Devil b!tch taps my mask "Calm down, Delirious." Devil b!tch said, "You're going to overwork that brain of your." He teases and I slap his hands away from my face. The rest of the gang walk toward us looking bemuse as Vanoss stand behind looking unhappy about something before his expression change back to normal.

"Shut up, Devil b!-?" Wait what was his name?

"Cart0onz." He teases "Can't believe you forgot my name."

"Cart0onz?" I question, looking the gang for some affirmation then I realize something they are not attacking him anymore.

This b!tch is coming with us.

No! Fuck no!

"Yep, Delirious. Cause I'm ma-nic" Cart0onz snicker. "Just like you being Delirious." He slides his arms around my shoulder. I can't believe he saw me. He damn know. This fucking game. What did I do wrong to make you hate me?

"FUC-"

Gravity shifted again.

Someone was holding me.

That jackass.

I'm no damsel!

"Just like old time?" Cart0onz said and I glared at him and flick him.

"B!tch." I reply and he chuckles then twirls us around.

I hate that son of b!tch.

 

 


	16. Why me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of things I have to say and deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carto0nz - that bastard

That bastard keeps twirling me around me as the others watch. Some of those b!tches are amuse by this bastard antics. Really? How is this kinda amusing? There no way I will let this continue any longer. I pull out my dagger slicing the bastard's side. Carto0nz drop me and adding pressure to his wound then I kick him down beginning stabbing him. Nolga yelled encouragement of 'get him, Delirious' then 'I'm not healing this asshole' in the background as everyone chuckles as my revenge. Lui and Mini pull me away from that bastard. I growl wanted to finish it.

That bastard just staggers up spitting out the blood. "Delirious you almost killed me!" Carto0nz yelled, "Here, I thought we could be the best of friends." He places his bloody hand against his heart.

My respond was the finger.

After that nice experience, we head off to finish the rest of the her-harpies. Carto0nz stick with me like frigging glue chatting about nonsenses and Second Life. Bastard was being too nosy as I'm just trying to ignore him. At least, that bastard was not talking about personal real life matters. Vanoss still seems to be in his man period stuck my other side began chatting once that bastard stop. Odd enough was when we were fighting they called me at the same time for an assisted or help me together. Once the threat was gone Vanoss and Carto0nz look at each weird then resume attacking the rest of her-harpies. Teddy is still being so adorable on shoulder jumping to claws the eyes of my foes. It working progress, but I'm damn proud Teddy become stronger. I'm too, but I need to become stronger. In case, they plan to kill me and lose my progress again. Once we finish the quest, we trek back to town. Mini and Wildcat chat in the back whispering to each other. I know they're up to no good! Lui has a face of a ca-no monkey who wins a cart of banana. Damn monkey keeps waving my questions off and snickers behind my back. He knows something, but what is it? At least, Nolga feels the same as me or he been like that.

What the hell is wrong with these people lately?

We head to our usual spot plus one bastard included I would not accept in. I want to log off early. Truly do, but I don't want to be seen as a p*ssy. I AM stronger than this. We head to our usual table that bastard pull a chair squeezing between Nolga, Teddy, and me. Teddy growl for a moment, I glared at that bastard he just smile at me before adjusting his mask. God, his presence alone boil my blood. I wanted to draw my weapon so bad. Stay frosty, Delirious.

He flashes a quick smile at everyone, "So what are we going to do?" He made himself comfort at his chair. What a b!tch.

"So what? You could have asked a better question." I sneer, "Or better yet you could go back to your mama?" Wishing he could. 'Ooh' and 'burn' echo within the table.

Carto0nz smile widen,"No way, Delirious! I just found you after all this time." He teases then did a swoon. "After all, I just came from mama." He places his hand on my shoulder. Fuck it.

"Then go back to mama again then," I smack his hand and stood up itching for another fight.

"And miss this?" Carto0nz waves his hand around standing up as well. "Not a chance." He smirks.

Water pour onto us we splutter looking for the source to see bored Lui twirling his staff and a jug of water above us. The gang laughs at our state.

"Cool down, you guys." Lui wave me down as he inspects Cartno0z for a moment before nodding to himself, "A Lunarium? I notice you have dark wings."

"Yep." Carto0nz lift his vest to reveal a dark wing symbol on his chest. "You got to enjoy flying."

Nolga leans a bit closer curious fill his eyes, "Is flying easy?" Nolga question, "I mean it is not difficult per say?"

"SHUT UP!" Mini shout across the table looking annoy, "I know what you're doing, Nolga."

Nolga frown looking at Mini, "Hey, now. I didn't say it was you." He huff "I was just asking him."

"Shut up, Nolga!" Wildcat, beside me, yell looking bored, he sloughs against his chair giving off an air of 'I don't get a flying fuck.' Ouch, my poor ear. "Another thief?" Carto0nz nod, "Good. At least, he's better."

"Oh, how you know Wildcat." I mock and Wildcat's eyes narrow toward me. Oh, you want some too?

Vanoss frown at the group before raising his hand. "Ahem." He coughs interrupting us he pulls out a screen at the center of the table revealing a festive at the end of the month. "Second Life Halloween-fest is coming up," Vanoss watches our reaction. My eyes widen behind my mask. Two Halloween! I get to enjoy two Halloween! Yes!

"Yep, there some contents we, as a guild, can join." Lui says, "We can win some awesome prizes."

"Really? What kind of prizes?" Nolga question then freeze, "Wait won't it intervene with real world Halloween?"

Lui smirks, "The contest will be held on at a later time for people to enjoy their Halloween. We can get loot, recognition, and more. A win-win, I can get twice the candy in my book."

Wait...There mea-

"I can join my school event then." I blurt out, the gang's eyes widen, and they focus their attention on me in sudden interest. Oh shit!

"Interesting." Lui whisper before he smirks at me.

"Wow." Nolga said, "School, huh."

"School event?" Mini question confused, "Are you sure you not a murder?"

"You go to school?" Wildcat blurt out in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a moment." Vanoss waves his arms quiet everyone. Cartno0z was pondering about something...He better not doing anything stupid related to me. Vanoss lean closer toward me resting his elbow on the table interest.

"Which school?" He questions innocently, but his eyes tell a different story. "We could do a meetup." Everyone except Teddy and I lean closer waiting for my answer.

"Never mind, I'm not going then b!tch." I laugh. No way I'm ready for that kind of confrontation. I'm pretty good with the things just like this.

"Really Delirious?" Vanoss whine, "What wrong meeting us in real life?" I don't know...Too many problems. You guys already push your ways into my life and you won't leave in either world. Just let me have this mask here.

"You already saw me before," I answer honestly as I flick him off. Vanoss's eyes widen in surprise with everyone. I could see the gears are turning with his brain.

"Whe-"

"Hey leave him alone!" Cartno0z interrupt glaring at Vanoss as he leans closer to me as if he was protecting me again. REALLY? What the hell! I push him away from me. He left there when I could need help and now he is helping me. No fucking way!

Vanoss glance at Cartno0z then me carefully, "You know Cartno0z don't you Delirious." He said like he already knows the answer just want me to say it. Fuck you. I nod and Vanoss smirk in triumph. I hate you bastard.

"We go way back." Cartno0z said, "I met him when we were younger."

"So you know what Delirious looks." Nolga looks at Cartno0z hopeful. I unsheathe my dagger press it against Cartno0's side slowly adding pressure. No enough for him to bleed, but know the unspoken threat. He becomes tense sweat slowly trail his forehead. C'mon Cartno0z I dare you.

"I d-o, but Deli-rious would min-d." He sheepishly chuckles.

I sheath my dagger, "Damn right I would." I stretch looking at real world time. "I'm logging off. See ya." Immediate I log off before anyone else could talk.

(Real Life)

My eyes open back to the real world I remove my headgear off then toss it. That bastard who does he thinks he is. Helping me? That son of b!tch who do he think he is? I pace back and front in my room. Seeing that two-faced bastard still boiled my blood. I just want scream out of frustrated, but I can't. I settle to the next best thing and began to throw my belongings randomly onto the floor. Listening to the cracking and slamming of objection soothing yet...

It's not enough.

I grab a medium box fill random junks aiming it toward my door and the door slide open to reveal wide-eyed sister seeing me holding a box above head then glance at the destruction of my room.

"Jon?" Jennifer hesitant entering my room she gulps eyeing the destruction. "Are you-" She left that word hanging for me to pick up.

Panting, I let out a sigh mentally masking my emotions then place the box atop of the mess I created and sit on it. "I'm just peachy."

"Jon this is not 'peachy.'" She deadpans waving her arms at my mess which will take a while to clean.

"I...met someone I don't want see again."

"Meet who?" Jennifer question, she moves closer to me mindful of the mess.

"C-"

She stops when the sound of vibrate broken the silent. I gave a waned smile to her before I look for my phone ringing among the mess. I ruffled my hair digging into my trash and pull it out. I wave my sister to leave and she still looks hesitant.

"Don't worry about it." I whisper unlocking my phone.

"I'm always worrying, Jon." Jennifer leaves my room and the door closed leaving me with my mess and phone.

_Lui: wow~_

_Lui: delirious!_

_Vanoss: really?_

_Lui: what took you so long?_

_Wildcat: mask freak lost his phone i bet  
_

_Lui: just like how lost you are with mini?_

_Delirious: didnt know you care, wildcat~_

_Nolga: lol_

_Mini: wait why i am involve?_

_Vanoss: lol_

_Wildcat: you brat!_

_Wildcat: shut up mask freak!_

_Cartno0nz: woah what did i came into_

_Lui: the dark side~_

_Vanoss: depends_

_Delirious: who let this b!tch in?_

_Carto0nz: who mean. teary face_

_Delirious: you live_

_Nolga: burn_

_Mini: lol_

_Carto0nz: we came so far together_

_Wildcat: yep good stories_

_Mini: i know_

_Delirious: wait what kind of stories_

_Lui: so you LOVE Halloween~ *wiggle browns*_

_Delirious: ()$ &*^ *(&# $^^% **** Carto0nz!_

_Lui: damn delirious_

_Delirious: you will pay_

_Carto0nz: im sorry_

_Mini: interesting_

_Lui: this is getting juicy_

_Nolga: what juicy?_

_Wildcat: well well well who at spotlight now b!tch?_

_Lui: vanoss? why r u so quiet?_

_Vanoss: just thinking_

_Delirious: ) &(#*&$*(#& C *^&^&^!*&##*(&_

_Delirious leave the chat_

I toss my phone onto my bed placing my palm on my face my face was burning. I can't believe he told them about that day. Everyone was at least offline maybe? I look at the time. Screw it. I'm going back... when I find my headgear. Teddy needs me.

My phone rings I look ID then frown and answer.

"What do you want, Vanoss?" I place my phone on my shoulder as I search for the blasted device.

"Damn Delirious." Vanoss question, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something. I'm fine." I sigh "Can't believe he tells that story."

"It wasn't that bad. He just tells us about you really enjoy Halloween."

"I do." Really? He just says that?

"So..." Vanoss went silent, "What so wrong about visiting us or me?" He whispers. Fuck really?

"I'm not ready." I mumble, "I'm uncomfortable."

"Really, huh?" He trails off. Fuck. I feel guilty.

"I-"

"Delirious!" He interrupts excited, "There is a costume contest in my college Halloween event. So if you are uncomfortable showing your face you can still come in costume. "

Really? I didn't know about that kind of contest. Maybe just maybe.

"Fine you bastard. I'll come." I could practically feel his excitement through my phone. "If any of you will ever find me."

"Don't worry. I have this in the bag." He cocky replies, "Just remember that date."

"I will you bastard." I end the call. We shall see Vanoss. We shall.

I sigh in relief when I found my headgear. It took some time finding it after clean half of my room. At least, the device is not broken. I rather not stay in long line to get another one. I log back into Second Life.

(Second Life)

My eyes open to the darken capital. Teddy came up to me wiping its eyes from sleep before the climb back to my shoulder. Even when it's nighttime the Florence is still bright out.

"Burning the midnight oil, Delirious?" I turn to see Lui walking from the darkness like some kind of villain. Damn monkey. "I expect you to be online way later."

"Isn't passed your bedtime, Luie?"

He smirks, "I'm a big boy. I can stay up when I wanted to."

"Whatever."

"Someone is in a bad mood." Lui walk beside me placing his arms behind his head, "So I heard through the grapevine you going in Vanoss's Halloween event?"

"Ho-?" Of course, Lui will know. I sigh" I am, you're coming?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything "He smirks, "Though how are you going to hide from us."

"I'll find a way, but how are you going to get in? Aren't you a little too young?"

"Heh, that won't stop me." He smiles, "You should be more worry about yourself. With your luck, I bet you will reveal within three hours."

"I bet I won't."

"With my help, you won't."

I stop looking at Lui's mischievous expression, "What in it for you?" My eyes narrow and Lui smiles darkly. "My soul?"

"As much I wanted that, but no." He shakes his head, "What I want is really simple you have to do-" He lean closer and pull my vest to his level and whisper into my ears.

My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

Why me?

 


	17. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accept help or not?

Thank you Monster458 for all the fan-art you made. She created much more than what I post. I love them all. Please give her thanks for the drawings. 

<http://monster458.deviantart.com/>

 

 

Every year until on today, I spend my time dress in a creepy yet awesome costume. I would scare some people including Jennifer. Purging on my money buying candy then stuffing my face while I play my video games. A day for myself. To me.

Alone.

Instead, I'm standing in front of the last place I wanted to be here- my campus. I tug my favorite blue hoodie lower against my face while I watch people entering and leaving the campus. Some people decide to dress in costume. Other decide to dress in everyday clothes. A perfect place to blend in without no one noticing me.

Jennifer already went ahead when I told her I was going to meet up with some of my friends. Her teary expression with a smile made me cringe before she waves goodbye blending in the sea of people. I let out sigh tighten my grip on my cell phone then unlock it glancing at the time. It going to be dark in a few hours and no sign of them. I wary stare at the crowd. Maybe they enter earlier though. Perhaps in another entry or come in later I guess. I look at my old texts. Old messages from Evan reminding me of the event and location and one from...Lui. Fucking brat.

_Lui: Are you going to do it?_

I glared at the text then pocket my phone. Ignoring that message. I let out another sigh walking into my doom. The smells of treats, cheap perfume, and other putrid scents burn my nose. I continue moving through the crowd. Rude people keeps pushing left and right surrounding me in the enclose wide hallway. Their elbows and bodies brush and push against my body. Rude! I would like to return the favor, but I don't want to make a scene. Yet. So, I have to endure it. I hate the burning touching sensation while having the urge to run away it not helping either. Trouble is I agree to do it and I has no proof that I'm here. Fuck.

Another rude person elbows me again so tempts to yell at her. God, I hate rude people! Past her cheap ass costume something got my eye. Or should I say, someone? My eyes trail to that damn bastard wearing fancy wizard hat, get up, and cape. I won't deny it looks cool. All he need is an owl on his shoulder to be able to join Hogwarts. I love that ancient film. All time favorite.

Focus Jonathan. You're on a mission.

Regardless of that awesome costume didn't hide his appearance. My eyes narrow following behind him like a ninja through the crowd. When the bastard heads toward the fountain, I lean against the wall pretending to look at my cell phone. I wait for a moment before I peeks at the clearing.

Evan is chatting and laughing with the gang near the fountain. Everyone except for fucking monkey and devil b!tch, are here. Mini wear a suit with flip-flops for some reason. Compare to Nolga who dress somehow normal with saggy pant holding a paper bag with two holes on his hands. And Wildcat...I'm not going to question his zebra stripe pant or wildcat shirt. Good for him to wear his pig mask. That would make him less noticeable. NOT.

...You know what.

I raise my phone toward the group.

I'm taking a picture of this.

Heh.

It may come in handy.

The guys push each other still amuse by something. Their smiles and laughs seem to brighten the area. Now, I'm curious to know what's so funny. I place my phone back in my pocket and calmly walk past my wall. People linger and walk around the area. Not too many or few people. Perfect. Doing some parkour skills I blends in the crowd as a bystander. I walk closer circling around them trying to listen to their conservation.

"So." Nolga nods,"We'll find Delirious." He looks almost like his counterpart avatar except for the fury part.

"You KNOW it!." Wildcat remarks, "I'm going to win!" He boasts, still a pig b!tch any day.

"So, how're we going to find him? Have you guys looks around?" Mini gesture their surrounding. "The campus is swarming with people. It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I got this," Evan answers cocky as he takes out his cell phone and checking for something. What the hell? Why would he t-

Couples cell phone plays ring among the crowd, but a few ring closer to them. The gang listen to the sound watching certain area while people check their phone.

Shit!

Quickly, I silent my phone and pretend no one call me then steadying my posture heading back to the hallway.

That son of b!tch!

My phone rings out again.

I glance around the hallway and silent it. Noticing the gang is not here yet I head to an empty classroom down the hall. I enter the room and lock it glancing back to my phone. There a new text message.

_Evan: where are you?_

_Jonathan: geez b!tch. im here_

_Evan: where r u? i want to find you. :)_

_Jonathan: heh. saw you first_

_Insert picture._

_Evan: son of b!tch_

Your move, Evan.

I place my phone on silent and unlock the door before heading out. Seeing the coast is clear I went upstairs. I need to higher ground if I want to beat them. To stay hidden, avoid confrontation, and tries not to make Jennifer suspicious either.

It's going to be a long night.

I takes a sharp left turn at the top of the stairs bump into someone. Again. My hood a bit push up to see them.

I truly hate my own damn luck.

(Bold is Jonathan internal response toward the gang)

"Oh, Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Evan questions reaching out his hand toward me offering to help me up. **I was going way from you guys.**

I would refuse and flick him off walk my merry ways, but I have to incognito. Damn. Stay low. I grab his hand standing and nod for thanks. I push back my hood a bit and move away from him for some space, I look at the gang unemotional. Some of their posture except for Evan shifted a bit uneasy.

Stay frosty.

"Wait you know him?" Mini proclaims looking at me, "Where?" **Oh, I don't know. Maybe in-game!**

"He's my student, guys. I see you're not wearing a costume." Evan reply. He glance at my appearance, "Enjoying the festival?" **Not when you speaking to me right now.**

I stare at him. "Professor, I'm looking for my sister," I stated still with a blank look. **I want to leave right now.**

"Professor?!" Everyone except for Evan and me said in shock. They look at me then Evan.

"B-b-b-Are you a bit young?!" Nolga stated, "I KNOW you said you're some kind of teacher, but a college professor! Just how old are you?"

"Suddenly I feel old." Mini remarks, "I'm the second youngest in the group maybe third if Delirious is here. Anyone know how old is Delirious? Is he's old too?" **I'm not THAT old.**

"Just how smart are you?" Wildcat blurts out looking curious at Evan.

"Smart enough." Evan reply and they groan, "I haven't seen Jennifer. Maybe she is the maze. I saw some gathering there. We're going there looking for someone too. Want to come?"

I nod. **I wish I can't.**

"C'mon Jonathan." Evan gestures me to follow. Mini walk in front of me. I blink at his friendly face.

"Well, I'm going to start off." Mini smiles, "Hey, Jonathan! I'm Craig. Starting from the left. You already know your charm professor, Evan." Evan glares at Mini, "Next to him is grumpy Tyler, and dog face David. Welcome to our happy family." He cheers waving his hands.

"For fock sake." Nolga huffs, "Really."

"Welcome to the temporary family, emo."

"Emo?" I question looking at Tyler. I'm not emo. That would be on the last one of the list.

"Well, look at him! He's looks like the broody type. And he's quiet which is good." Wildcat nods, "Delirious, can get some lessons from him. Like silence. Oh, the peace and quiet." He walks ahead of the group. You are so next on my list. Right next to devil b!tch.

We walk downstairs to the garden; gang remark and chat while I trail behind them. Sometimes Evan and Craig would try to make me involve with their conservation, but I shake my head deny to join in. Craig looks a bit worry for my lack of reaction and interest. And Evan. That bastard keeps bother toward me. Sooner or later he going to hit my buttons. I know he will. He tries before in class. And now he will do it again. I'm not going to give up that easy!

My eyes slightly narrow at them. I truly wish I could get them. They would pay for ruling the pay they mess with Delirious. I would-I would show them. Make them fear me. Tonight is my fun day. And they will not mess with me. How can do that if they watching me? Hmm...

I rather not...Yet the odds are not in my favor.

Damn luck.

How can leave without being suspicious?

"What you're thinking about?" Craig question lagging behind the group until he is beside me. Evan follows after Craig walking on opposite side of me.

"It's nothing, Craig," I answer pulling my phone to glance at the time again. Two hours and thirty minutes left.

"Geez, you are one tough cookie." Craig whines then hold his stomach, "Making myself hunger." **Food...**

"Everything will be fine, Jonathan," Evan said placing his hand on my shoulder. A comfort weight I look blankly at his eyes before shrugging his hand off my shoulder. You can make everything sounds so simple. Do I look that worry? I shouldn't look worried, this mask is meant to cover that. All things- it's not really that simple.

This placid mask I had placed so many years ago. My ex-fucking best friends started the damn foundation. And the rest was tailored by people and family fucking expectation structured it. My heritage bond it together with madness and delirious. This is me, by identity. Stuck between this :

An unemotional person name Jonathan.

A delirious person names H2O Delirious.

That the only thing holding myself together is my mask. Fitting like a glove, something only I can hold onto if all fail. I'm not sure even Jennifer could help me keep it together. She couldn't bear her friend's betrayal; she won't be able to handle that.

And I'm not ready to sacrifice it.

I remain silent.

We head to a random food cart due to the group's hunger, mainly David and Craig. After paying for our food, we seat on the benches devouring our goodies except me who sat a few benches away. I peeking at my phone as I munch on some candy apple. The sugary treat help my hunger, but it didn't improve my mood. Evan continues pestering me about my location, in return, I gives him vague answers. Damn bastard is trying to be an annoyance. I have to get away from them before they realize it's me. BUT! I'll not leave until I give them their punishment. My revenge for ruining my favorite holiday.

Never in a million years I would let Jennifer be involved in this. Forgot about that b!tch. All that let is...him.

I rather not.

_(Flashback)_

_"As much I wanted that, but no." He shakes his head, "What I want is really simple you have to do-" He leans closer and pulls my vest to his level and whisper into my ears._

_"All you have to do-_

The memory faint away to see Evan waving his hand in front of my face. I slap his hand off me with my eyes half-lid in annoyance. His expression turns daze for a moment before concentrate on me.

Oh shit.

Evan focus melt into his idiotic smile shrugging off whatever thoughts he has in mind. That was too close. You're acting like Delirious.

"You seems to be daydreaming." He sits across from me. It feels like the bus scenario again. "I never say thanks for teaching me that song. It helped a lot." **Oh, I know.**

"No problem." There's no need to thanks. What's that bastard thinking about?

"You just remind of my friend."

I remain silent. Latching onto the words he says in fear. Does he know? It was just one act. He couldn't know. There's no similarity. Right?

"It's nothing. Ready to go?" He smiles and stands up.

Fuck it.

"In a few."

Evan nods and walks toward the guys. I pull up my phone searching for his contact.

_Delirious: I'm in._

_Lui: Glad to do business. ;D_

_Delirious: I just sold my soul. What's now?_

_Lui: told you i'm not after your soul...yet_

_Lui: i have an early bird send you a packet. first floor men restroom. middle stall. in a few minutes._

_Delirious: won't that count as late?_

_Delirious: why the maze?_

_Lui: that a secret :p_

__Lui:_ anyway he late to the scene of action._

_Delirious: i just refuse then_

_Lui: no take-back or else :p_

_Delirious: damnit_

_Lui: heh. i will send some instruction for this setup_

_Delirious: this better work monkey_

_Lui: it will. >:D_

_Lui: looks at the guys_

I frown before glancing from my phone toward the group. A couple of phones ring among the hallway. Immediately, the guys pick up their phone staring at its content. While they focus on their phone; I sent a text checking on Jennifer. I wait for a few second before my phone glow on my face. A new text message.

_Jennifer: I'm ok. Just hanging and eating with some friends_

_Jonathan: be careful_

_Jennifer: I will, big brother :p_

I huff placing my phone back and walk back to the group. Evan looks up smiling at me. Happy bastard.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm going to the restroom," I reply with a shrug. Let do it. Off with my dignity and soul.

"We could wait for you." Craig reply, he smiles "We stay together."

"That's right." David answers, "We're family."

"It's fine." I glance at Evan, "You said there's gathering at the maze." He nod. "By the time I finish I'll meet you there." Oh, I will.

"See. No harm." Tyler states, "We're ready to go. C'mon let beat him before he disappears again."

Disappear?

Of course. Fucking monkey.

Evan hesitant for a second then following beside me. We walk downstairs to the exit before I separate from them heading toward the men restroom. I check behind me before entering the room. The modern restroom is decorate with some Halloween theme too. Ghosts hologram hovering around the white granite counter-top as well the glowing pumpkins. The LED light to illuminate the tile floor leaking light in the open stall doors. I enter the stall locking the door then search for a packet around the toilet and toilet paper. Seeing there's none I take out my phone.

_Delirious: im in the stall. where's the packet?_

_Lui: he's coming_

I tear out some toilet papers out of boredom, placing them on the toilet lid. Sometimes I check my phone checking the time. Already past five minutes. What the hell! Early bird is taking his sweet time.

The door slide open and soft footsteps hit the tile floor. I sit on the toilet cover watching the stranger pass through the mirror. The stranger enter the stall next to me and lock it. I hear some shuffling then silent.

"I take you're Delirious?" He questions softly.

"What took you so long?" I responds, "Lui says you're an early bird?"

"Sometimes being late makes a great opening." The stranger chuckles before sliding a brown packet under the stall. "The name is Brock. I would shake your hand, but there's a pack wall between us."

I chuckle and pick up the packet inspecting the box. The paper packet is held together with a thin rope tied into a bow. I pull on the end of the rope, the packet unravels the light shine onto a white mask and another small box. Not just any mask my in-game mask. I smile and secure the mask on my face. It feels it belong there. Now onto to the box. I lift the lid off my eye twitch at the monstrous then the card. No way. This is what he wanted me to wear.

"Really?" My disgust leaks through my voice. That son of a b!tch monkey. I pick up the card and flip it.

_'Enjoy. Love, Lui'_

"You sounds like an interesting person." I focus on the Brock than it. I swears Brock is smiling through the stall. "Well, aren't you going to wear it? Lui want me to remind you of no take-back."

"Son of b!tch."

Brock chuckles as I sigh pulling the costume out of the box and notice a few...accessory. That fucking monkey thought of everything. He'll pay. The pinkness made me shudder as its glittering wings flex. Quickly, I undress my clothes slipping on the silky costume then the pantie and ballet shoes. I don't want to know how he got my measurement. Creepy brat. And now the last thing...a crown and wand. I place the crown atop and hold the wand. The damn costume is complete.

I unlatch the stall dress in that monstrous. There go my manly pride. Brock's eyes catch my attention. Those warm and kind eyes with a gentle smile and short brown hair. He's dress in a blue hoodie as well and jean holding a black backpack on his shoulder. At the same time, that monkey got Brock involve. Just how do they know each other?

Brock stare at my mask then lower his gaze onto the monstrous. His smile widen before amusement flash in his eyes. Cheeky bird.

"You looks fabulous."

"You know it." My eyes draw to the mirror. God, I looks like gay-ass fairy princess with boyish hair. Better make the best of it. No shame. "B!tch, I'm beautiful!" I waves my wand at him.

"Indeed you are."He chuckles bringing his phone into my view. "Lui wanted me to do this."

"Tell the monkey to go fuck himself as well."

"Noted." Brock looks at his phone before glance up at me. He chuckles gesturing his phone toward me. He wants be to check my phone. Fine then.

__Lui: that just mean :, <_ _

_Delirious: you deserve it_

_Lui: you wanted my help_

_Delirious: damn monkey  
_

_Lui: love you too  
_

Brock stretch his hand holding backpack, I reach over grabbing it then unzip it. An empty backpack yet durable and sturdy with enough to place my clothes inside. I nod my head in thanks and Brock smile.

Brock hand me a small Bluetooth speaker pointing at his ear. I shift my mask securing the device into my ear.

Static sounds, "Testing...Testing....1, 2, 3. Everyone can hear me?" Lui? That damn monkey.

"Lui." I growls.

"Hey, Delirious. You're quite lovely this evening." He chuckles, "Care for a dance later on?"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe. Never get old. Brock?"

"I'm set. " Brock answer, I looks at him, he pulls out a pad typing into it then nod. "It's ready."

"Good."

"Monkey." I ask, "Why are you helping me?"

"As a friend I care for everyone's interest." Lui smoothly reply. Liar!

"Don't lie to me. I know you wouldn't be that involve for nothing, but thanks." I remark. He's up to no good.

"You're welcome. Delirious head to the maze and Brock you know what to do. Everyone ready?"

Brock and I agree then head out. We went to our designation. Lui suggest for me to go to the maze opening he 'conveniently' left for me on the side. The garden maze did have a past touch with modern technology from the botanical gardens. At least, the entrance and exit are the only are lit compare to sides. Graceful the pink doesn't stand out in the darkness. I crouch sneaking into a bush watching the gathering near the entrance. My eyes squint searching for the guys through the crowd, I spot them in the middle of the line.

Well, we can't have them waiting. Can I?

I tap on Bluetooth, "I'm here."

"Good." Lui responds, "Head to the maintenance hatch on your left from where you are. Look for a square shape panel in-between the vine and use that card in your bag to enter."

"The hatch? Won't someone be there?"

"Lucky, the mechanics are too busy right now. Let me know when you are in."

I dig into to my bag for the card. A simple white card with a key-chain I place it on my wrist. I re-zip the bag slowly crawling making my way to the hatch. I sticks in the shadow always checking behind me if someone tries to do surprise. Seeing there's no one. I place my hand through the vine trying to feels for the panel.

Cool metallic brush against my finger, I move the leaves to see a metallic panel as Lui describe. Letting the card touch the panel the hedge melt away leaving an opening. A hedge tunnel with bright light as far I could see. I walk through it and search for another panel. Once it's found I touch the panel for the hedge to re-appears.

"I'm in." I walk in the tunnel I can see people on the other sides with flashlight walking into the maze. My eyes trails on the transparent wall on my side. One-way mirror? Huh. Interesting.

"Good." I hear Lui darkly respond, Touch the walls."

My hand touch the wall, "What the?" Different codes spews from my hand. My eyes follow the codes to 'activate trap', 'speaker,' and other options.

"Neat, huh? You can't have a scary maze on Halloween without something to give a scare. Test it out, Jonathan." I press the trap button then some ghosts emerge from the hedge scaring my victim. They ran heading into the darkness. Nice. "Try to lead them back to the entrance. You know peak their interest."

"Amazing," I chuckles. "What else it can do?"

"Many things." Brock pitch in, "It's all about the timing."

"Yep. Now, let get the guys to join the fun too." Lui state. I can feels him rubbing his hands together like a scientist looking at a specimen under a microscope.

"Alright." I said, pressing another trap watching my other victims scream in terror.

After Lui state that I continue scaring and tormenting my victims. I love hearing their hilarious screams and expressions as I lead them back to the entrance. When I pressed speaker and enabled talk they become terrify. Run away quicker. Brock, Lui, I pass time chatting with each other waiting for the guys to arrive. I send a few text to Evan urging him to come to the maze.

"Hey, they're here." Brock said through the Bluetooth. I walk through the tunnel to the entrance. I watch the gang steady enter in holding their flashlight.

"Let's the game begin."Lui said, "I want some good scare Delirious. Think you can make it last for a hour?"

"Oh, I will." I answer then press speaker. "Welcome. Welcome!" The gang jump up from my voice, they look around for me. Seeing I am not there Evan and Craig frown.

"Delirious." Evan yell. "Where are you?"

"Welcome to my maze of doom! Think you can reach the exit? Heh, heh, heh."

"Damn right we can." Tyler yell. I hear Craig mumbles about scary bastard.

"I heard that!" I yell and Craig flinch, "We shall see. We shall."I activate a trap. A couple of spiders fall onto the gang. Craig scream jump away as David tries to shake the spiders off him. Evan mumble something to the gang and Tyler looks at the wall. "Let's see if you can flap your way out."

"Wait what?" Craig question.

"Cheap tricks won't do shit!" Tyler yells back continue moving front.

"Nice try, Delirious." Evan yells.

"Ha! You think you can stop us, boy. You're wrong." David remark stagger walking proudly.

"Really?" I question watching them push forward when they reach a split paths I hit the blocker button. They scramble onto different paths as the brick walls emerging from the hedges. Evan jump on to the nearest path as David take the path beside him. Tyler grab Craig's wrist on the opposite path. "That's right!" I shouts in glee. I hear Lui and Brock chuckles through the tooth.

"You ass!" Craig yells. Tyler slams against the hedge. He let out a sigh shaking his head toward Craig. He frown before flashing his flashlight into the darkness.

"At least my booty is free." I yell back. No shame.

Lui wheezes before he choke on saliva. Brock laugh at my remark whispering something. Craig stumbles at my statement before babbling and waving his arms. Lui crack up again and Brock laugh. I shift their path toward the entrance then drop a jumpscare behind them. I whispers 'you better run' and Craig run ahead screaming into the darkness. Tyler follow after him yelling at Craig to 'stop freaking out.'

Two down, two more to go. I walk to David as he wary stare at the darkness. He creep in the path glancing at every corner. As if he waiting for me to jump him. I let out silent chuckles and I walk near the end of the corridor, side-by-side of David.

"For fock sake." He growl, "What's with the focking dark hallway." He stumble among the path.

"You can DO it. Who's a good boy?" I coos at David like a dog. "You CAN DO it. You CAN do it."

"Hey! I'm NOT a dog!" He yells, he continue moving regardless. "I'm human. Get it right."

I wait until he reach near the end to shift the path. He grumble at the entrance then jump seeing Craig and Tyler came in the other path. Craig crash into David and Tyler help Craig off of David. Once they're safe I head deeper into the maze.

Three down, one to go.

It took some time looking for Evan. Brock points him out near the north-east of the maze. That bastard is closer to the exit than expected. I walk beside him watching Evan frown at the path. He ponders around the maze.

"Seem like you're the only one left, Evan." I chuckles and block his path. "I'm just flapping for your retreat."

Evan narrows his eyes. "You're not the only one with tricks."

"What are you doing to do? Wave your wand? Going to said, ' _Wingardium Levios_?'" I sneers.

He walk toward the end of the block path touching the walls as I stand back watching him. He wonders near the corner using his flashlight searching for something. Bastard ignore me. Rude. I hear Lui inhale sharply when Evan's flashlight focus on one spot near the edge.

"Delirious, run!" Lui yell.

My eyes widen drawing attention at the panel Evan is messing with. No way. I take a sharp corner before seeing Evan enter the hatch from the corner of my eye.

"Surprise b!tch!" Evan chuckles in triumph behind me. "Where are you, Delirious?" I hear footstep behind. Oh come up. Bastard is following me.

"Nowhere!"

"Come back here, fairy!"

"No!"

I continue running ahead taking sharps turns by Lui guidance until reaching a hatch exit. I can hear his footsteps becoming louder behind me. Fast bastard. Quickly, I unlock it then turn by head to him,  my eyes connect with him before I gesture 'goodbye.' Evan's eyes widen before I run outside. I jump into the bushes and crouch covering my mouth with my hand. A few seconds later Evan run out. He stop looking around for me. He pant walking around slowly flashing his light at a few bushes. Steady, I move away from his light trying to make my way out. No need for me to be spotted. Well, that fail.

"Less than thirty minutes." Lui whispers.

I crawl my way to the parking lot mindful the gang due to Evan calling the cavalry. Other than Evan who may seen the pinkness, they don't really know my costume. There's a chance they look in the campus for me. I rather not risk that either, but hey they don't have to know I left a early a bit. Jennifer has her friend and she can find her own ride home. I'll apology later for taking the car with some chocolate or flowers. It's the thought that count.

"Delirious!" Brock warn, "Behin-"

Something tugs on my wing I look over my shoulder to see a red hoodie. My eyes trail upward to see that son of b!tch.

Luke.

My eyes narrow and slap his hand off my wing then he try offer his hand before dropping his hand. Instead, he move a bit away from me so I stand up. We face each other for a moment, Luke reach his hand to his face.

"Interesting costume." He cough into his fist. As if he trying to mask his laughter or stop the awkwardness. I can't really tell.

"Didn't have a choice. The brat made me." I can hear Lui fuming about that statement.

"I see." Luke looks away before facing me, "Delirious, look-"

"Look what? There's nothing to talk about. So mind your own damn business." I fast-pace to my car.

"We're best friend." Luke follows after me. Go away.

"Ex-best friend." I growls, "I needed you and you abandoned me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't have no choice."

"You did."

"Just hear me out. Please at least give me that."

"Fine." I huffs and stop to face him, "Make it quick."

"I left because my parents mainly my father. He didn't approve...of our friendship." Luke's expression turn grim.

"What?" My eyes widen, "Your father? That mean-old stubborn bastard?"

"Yea. He didn't like my lifestyle or our close relationship."  

"I don't get it. You dated my sister. So why he told me you hated me?" That memory still stung. 

"I don't hate you!" Luke quickly interrupt in shock and anger before he simmers down, "I don't. No way I could. He give me with an ultimatum. Move or your future. It was the lesser of evil."

"So, you leave." For the sake of my safety. Something still bug me. "Then why come back now?"

Luke let out an empty chuckle, "I had to earned a degree and job first before I got my freedom. Even then, it wasn't enough." He show me a wane smile, "My old man surveillance me the entire time, I couldn't contact you. He despise a fact about his son and wanted to change that through any mean necessary. I'm partly glad he hit the bucket early though."

"What's fact?" I have to know what does he mean. "Are you going to date Jennifer again? Because as her big bro-"

"I dated her due to the pressure my old man gave me." He interrupt again looking directly at my eyes move closer to me, "The only reason I did that because she looks similar to her sibling. Someone so close yet so far." He move closer almost chest-to-chest, "And I love that foolish boy too much." He push my mask aside and press his lip against mine.


	18. Someone call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Though it's a bit rush while trying to experiment as well. I'm not very good at romance, it's one of my weakness, I hope you enjoy. =-=
> 
> Happy Late Halloween! ^ ^

What the hell?!

I froze at the contact of his warm lip presses against mine-

Everything screech to a halt.

My eyes widen and my jaw drop in shock. My silent didn't deter Luke, his eyelids fluttering closed, he presses closer firmly place his hand against my cheeks gently slide his tongue into my open mouth coaxing to deepen the kiss while the other hand gently trails among my stiff back placing it steady and firmly against the lower part of my back. After a moment, he part with a string of saliva remain as evidence looking at my eyes searching for something I have no fucking clue for. I shudder at that look.

"That was so hot," Brock mumbles through the Bluetooth shattering the silent drawing my focus from that to him. "I see what you meant, Lui."

"Delirious?" Lui question, amusement and something odd lingering in his voice, "Thirty minutes had passed."

_Everyone pitied you, foolish boy!_

I stare at Luke for a moment rage seeps within me then I punch his face. He stumbles a bit away from me while I wipe the saliva off my lip and push my mask proper place and glare at him. What the fuck?! That son of b!tch kisses me! It must be a joke. Some sick twisted joke. He loves Jennifer, I know he did. I remember they were happy before that bastard sudden move. So, i-t got to be some joke. Yea, it should be.

Luke looking confused, "Jonathan." He whispers carefully held his bruise. The streetlight reflects the redness spread among his cheek. He reaches out toward me.

"I don't want your pity love." I hear Brock wince while Lui whispers something inaudible through the tooth.

Luke take in a sharp intake as his expression darken his hand lower, "What did my old ma-"

"Delirious!" Luke and I turn to see the gang coming to our ways through the parking lot. Damn bastard. Stalling me. Too long. I fast-paced toward my car while Luke follows behind me. I don't have time for this bullsh!t.

Luke grab on my wrist pulling me back, "Jonathan."

I glare at him tugging my wrist back. Are you serious? We hear the gang voice become louder and closer while this bastard prevents me from leaving. I have no time for this dealing with this b!tch and them. There is no way in hell I'm going to explain this gay ass outfit. I know they will never let this down. I raise my free fist threateningly and Luke tighten his grips on my wrist.

"You asshole! Let go!" I tug my arm again. Luke tighten his grips on my wrist almost to bruise. "Do you want a matching set?" I got to go. Now.

Luke looks a bit hesitant and worry shakes his head, "Jonathan." He whispers looking conflict, he wanted me to stay and say something. "He's wr-"

"Later." I interrupt him. I don't have time for this problem and bullsh!t.

His expression remains the same before he let go. I dash to my car pulling out my key from my back bag and ignite the engine, turn on hovering. I hear Lui says 'see you later' and Brock mumbles 'goodbye' while I watch from my rear mirror the gang standing near Luke below as I drive into the darkness.

I place my keys onto the kitchen table then head to my room, toss my back bag and Bluetooth onto my chair then toss my ringing phone onto my bed. I'm keeping these stuff as damn collateral. Fucking monkey. I dress into pajama clothes throwing the pinkness into the laundry hamper before I plonk myself onto my bed. I lean over my pillow looks at my head gear bringing closer to my face. How many time I keep staring at this.

\--

_Stupid boy! You think everyone like you? You're just a freak. Look around you, those people pity you. Such a pity! Pitiful boy! No one would truly be your friend._

_..._

_You don't me believe? Hah! What a joke. Shouldn't be a problem then, right? Go on, proof me wrong, but tell me brat...How far you're willing to believe that?_

\--

I lean back pushing the headgear away from me, slipping my arm over my face and grip my chest. I let out a shaky breath. Ha, for what am I willing to believe? That old fucking bastard. He shouldn't bother me. I bet-I bet he's rolling in grave. Look at me, I got people in my friend list which it counts. It's different.

There is nothing to proof...

However...Today is my night. My night. And they fucking ruining it. No ways I'll take it while lay down and deal it.

I grab my phone and dial his number, "Fucking monkey? Are you in for a fright?" I yawn before stretching and pops a few bones as I sigh in content.

"Oh? Sleepy beauty got some ideas?" Monkey tease, "What's your plan?"

"Shut up, monkey!" I shout huffing at him, "I'm itching for some chaos. You in?" My tone went darker chuckling onto the phone.

"Why of course. I LOVE chaos." Lui answers mimicking my tone and hung up.

I move my cellphone away from my ear, "Damn monkey." I place it on my side table before grabbing my headgear and slip it on.

My eyes open back to darken sky of Florence. Teddy mews 'papa' walking up to me, I place it on my shoulder. I pat its head mindlessly before walking away from the spawn point looking for the monkey. The capital took a Gothic cathedral appearance with ghouls, pumpkins, and more placement for today event. The place does look kinda spooky. I could see some people dress in costume. Seems no one could escape cheap-ass costumes design. At least I'm the norm at this time of day. Heh. Look out world, Delirious is here!

A ding echoes my ears and a PM appears. I glance at the name then I ignore it. The guys can damn wait. I send a PM to Luie. Damn brat better be ready. I waited a moment for the brat to answer with a location. I copy it onto my map and run toward downtown.

Soon, I'll avenge my night.

\--

I spot Lui and someone else standing next to a gate , "Hey, Delirious!" He waves at me, walking closer to me while the another person continues to look at the gate. "About time! Taking your time perfecting your makeup?"

"Shush up!" Lui laughs at my remark before he gestures at the gate. He dresses in his bow-tie outfit during my character creation time with a monkey mask. The second person snickers dress in blue robes with metal plate around his knees and arms, rainbow dye splash in his underclothes and sunglasses that need help in fashion that voice-

"Brock?"

"How you guess?" He turns face tugging his glasses off his face, "Long time no see. It's Moo Snuckel." He sends a friend invite and I accept it.

"Well, about another round?" Lui question leaning closer to me, "I notice you didn't finish. Let give the boys a warm welcome."

"Now you're talking!" We chuckle evilly while Moo laughs merrily at our antics.

"Let get this show on the road." Moo open the gate.

\--

"The guys are looking for us and I just happen to spot you in entering this clearing. What's the odd?" Lui amusement lingers in the air. "Though Carto0nz and Vanoss are ready to kill each other at this point."

"Wait what?" I look at Lui. I miss the front-row action for this sh!t. No!

Lui snickers, "Evan, well, know Carto0nz did something." He gesture staring at me.

I stare back. What did he do? Lui sigh and glance at Brock for guidance.

"The kiss." Brock said in unhelpful reminder he snickers, "It was-"

"Disgusting," I reply. I don't want to remember!

"Hot." He chimes, "Though why pity?"

I remain silent.

Moo looks curious at me while Lui leads humming a silent tune guiding us to somewhere. The clearing was unsettling yet comforting; the crows caw as we pass by their eerie eyes full of intent. The fog becomes thicker as we dive deeper in its depth. Suddenly, Lui stops inspecting his surrounding then look at me.

"Go ahead, Delirious." He gestures toward the fog.

"Huh?" I look at Luie confused. What the hell?

"This is how far we can go." He shrug, "As much I want to join in, I don't want to get be in your way or make it too suspicious."

Moo nods before pushing me forward into the fog, "Have fun. Give them a scare treat."

Everything went dark.

The cold snips my neck as my vision began to clears, I lay surrounds by shatter glass and debris. With a whine, I shuffle to steady myself and look over my surrounding. The ruined cathedral with its decay grand piano ,broken and missing stain glass may be beautiful in its prime. I look over my shoulder to Teddy sitting wearing a similar mask as own. It touches my mask looking curious glancing his eyes at the window. Following its stare, my eyes widen at the familiar appearance then the bloody machete. Curious, I put my mask aside looking at my face. My eyes flicker amusement. Of course the damn monkey.

Ah yes. My red painted lip shifted into a sinister smile. Might as well enjoy it.

Time to meet the boys.

\--

Not sure what Luie did, but I'm loving this. Feelings the adrenaline and the itch for blood. I let out a laugh walking my merry walk. Payback is a b!tch.

My ears twitch at the noise. My eyes gleam with delight while Teddy's nose wiggle before its whispers 'friends' I pet its head before changing my direction. I stand beside a tree away from the clearing watching my victims. Lui and Nolga walk behind the group watching everyone as they check their surrounds. Sometimes, Luie checks toward my direction while trying to distract Nolga. Craig tries to act as the peacemaker compare to Tyler who encourages aggressive between Vanoss and that bastard. I didn't see Brock, but knowing Luie I bet he's not too far. At least the gang is all here.

I couldn't help to let out another laugh. Immediately, the gang tenses up inspecting their surroundings. Everyone pull out their weapons trying to pinpoint my echoing laughter into the forest.

Craig holds his staff protectively. "What the fuck was that?" He said peeking through his glasses.

"That b!tch is going down." Tyler remark holding steady his aim.

"Heh, that for sure." That bastard twirls his dagger holding a defense posture. "Though it sound f-"

"No way," Evan interrupting, shaking his head. " You got kidding me."

Nolga's furs stand up and quiver, "Delirious?" He questions glancing at my direction while Luie shrugs.

"Someone call me?" Everyone turn their head toward me, some of their eyes widen at my jagged bloody appearance holding machete. I tilt my head raising my machete toward the group, "Come play me~"

 


	19. Let's the chase begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing as the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for the support. It’s truly appreciated. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Warning: description of violence.
> 
> Some parts had been cut off and minimum because of the violence and don't want the story to shift to mature. I want to keep it T.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The gang remains in shock while I push my way through the shrubs. Red light baths them as I walk closer to them. The light follows my eyes movement yet it didn't affect my vision. Interesting. I chuckle again watching some of them became tense. As the distance becomes shorter, Vanoss breaks free first from his stupor.

Vanoss's eyes widen, "Oh sh!t." he said, his eyes shifted from my blade then he takes a step back from me; the gang did the same too.

In respond, I move closer and pause basking in their fright expressions in delight. The urge for wanted _more_ yet there was more pressing matter. My gaze shifted toward my nearest victim while my blade move-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Tyler shouts and a bit startled, he adds pressure to stop the bleeding on his arm. "Fucking killer." He wheezes; he shifts his stand in defense and watches me warily.

I brush the blood off my blade on my arm, "It just a flesh wound. You'll be fine." I coo and raise my machete again itching for more blood. "Just let me stab you."

"Fuck that!" Tyler dodges the blade before he raises bloody bow aiming it at me then fire. I stumble against the shot; sharp pain erupts from my shoulder forcing me to stop. Taking no chances for me to recover, "Run!" He yells the gang follows him heading in a random direction. That son of b!tch!

I grunt as my vision wavers into darkness for a moment; my hand trails for the arrow then grip it before I yank and toss it aside. Once my vision clear, I adjust my bearing then I checks on Teddy, seeing it was ok, I grin underneath my mask as Teddy mimic my expression.

So, the chase begins!

I chuckle again and follows them, listening to their rapid yet faint heartbeats and footsteps as well of the blood splatters on the ground. The taste of fear lingers the air mixture of the pungent of copper burning my taste pun linger for what to come, it made my blood sing and the night just started.

I pace myself watching my victims from afar- What do you look at that.

A tree surrounds with gruesome brutally cut pigs and cows arrange around a bloody hook. The animals' intestinal and organs lie nailed on the barks and roots while their head and legs place as decor on the branches, blood seeps on SO a dead-meat-tree. De-me-tre. Oh, Demetri.

I wonder if I could place someone on it.

Back to my victims. Where are they? I just saw them...

Teddy gently tug on my hair, poking on the ground. Blood splatters. And there's more of it going somewhere. Yes, that could work. Heh, heh, heh.

Following the blood trails, they advent into a ruined house not too far from the cathedral. After a moment, I stalk closer to a broken window peeking at them. Craig raises his staff looking for anything suspicious while Nolga healing Tyler. Lui ponders about somethings as always while he twirls his staff and those bastards whispering about somethings. Inspecting the wall next to me, I notice it have red crackles on it. Hmm...I wonder...

And walk into to it.

The wall collapses from my entry, debris shatter atop of Teddy and I. "Hey guys!" I said and brush off the fallen debris. Seeing their shock expressions never stop to be funny. "Looking for secrets~" I tilt my head toward them before my glance shifted onto wounded Tyler. "Oh, I LOVE secrets!"

Carefully, I aim my machete at him again before my blade makes a clang. My eyes narrow at the wall of ice that- IN. MY. WAY. B!tch. My eyes follow to it maker right before Craig rise up an ice wall another in front of him in case I take a stab at him too. They'll pay. All of them. I glare at it before I walk around it looking for any opening, seeing there is none; I stab at the wall repeatedly hoping they'll do something stupid.

"Knock, knock, motherf!ckers. Let me in~" A rounds of laughter erupt from me.

"What do we do?" Craig yells behind the walls while maintaining the ice wall. "These walls aren't going to last."

I can hear shuffling behind them. "Let me in!" No one escapes from Delirious. "I just want to show you, Demetri."

"No!"I hear the gang respond.

"Who's Demetri?!" Vanoss and Carto0nz question louder than the rest.

"Da fuck! We're going to die here and YOU GUYS want to know what the hell that b!tch is?" Tyler yells.

"Hey! It's a good question." Carto0nz answer with Vanoss mumble agrees in the background.

"For fock sake. Really?" Nolga complains.

"Guys now is NOT the time for this bullsh!t!" Craig whine, "Do something!"

There was silent behind the wall.

Lui sighs, "The game picks a killer." There was more shuffling and grinding against the floor. "Now, either we survive until time up, kill a beef-up Delirious, or open the gate and escape. "There was a pause behind the wall. "That will be twenty minutes if you're wondering."

"Great. Where’s the gate?" Vanoss question, "And the keys?"

"All I know the keys give off some kind of glow." Lui answers, "It's somewhere in this forest."

"Really? Then a bird-eye view would do." Carto0nz stated, "Outside these damn walls."

"If we escape Delirious first." Tyler remarks, "Because some fuckboy-"

"Hey, we follow you!" Nolga yells, "Don't put the blame on us, you b!tch."

"Shut up, Nolga!"

"One of us needs to be a decoy." Vanoss interrupt, "On three, Craig drops the wall."

"Wait, what?" Craig question, startled and fear lingers on his voice.

"Three!"

Instantly, the walls crumble as Vanoss dash a sharp right turn toward me, his sword unsheathes aiming for my vitals. I block his attack and push back. He swings his sword faster going on offense while I try to counter him, both of us stood in a deadlock. I push back against his sword forcing Vanoss to retreat as he defends.

That bastard made a nonsensical sound behind Vanoss, "Fine by me." He flies above Vanoss before he flips gliding downward just in time for me to look up and see his damn boots on my face then darkness. My posture and grip on my machete loose for Vanoss use the momentum along with Carto0nz's kick to slam me onto the floor.

I struggle to get up just in time to see them running away again. Those b!tches! Damn them. Damn them all to hell. They will pay! I'll get the final laugh. I listen to the distance footsteps and wings flapping then gauge which sound was closer before I decide to fuck it, follow the damn bastard. No one escapes from me.

Following the sounds, I spot him gliding into the ruins. So, there’s a key here, huh? Slowly, I stalk him glancing around the ruin then he inspects something under the broken branches.

"Searching for something, Carto0nz?" I question walk toward him and twirl my machete. "Possibly death?"

"Yea, you could say that." He stands up and watches me. "Except, I'm not dying.” He removes his mask and frown, "This is not pity, Jonathan." He places one of his hands on his chest. "You know me."

I glare behind my mask, not really believe that. "Oh really?" I question, sarcasm lingering in my tone. "People change."

"Maybe, but not my feelings for you. Never." He flies atop of a tree. "I'll take a rain check our date."

"Fuck you." I glare at him. Cursed him flying away from our fight.

"Hmm~ Maybe later, Delirious." He answers, sweetly and winks; he places his mask on his face and flies off.

What the fuck?

There was one of the key... Carto0nz cannot fly forever and the gang hasn't found the gate just yet. Unless Lui manages to 'find' it. My eyes closed concentrating on my preys' sounds. They already have a head start, full health, and fast...Ugh. Wait...Of course. Nolga. Faintly, I could hear him lagging behind the group. When my eyes open, I stand behind him and stab him. Nolga grunts in pain while the rest of my preys turn around. Teddy leans off my shoulder ready to pounce.

Nolga flinch and look back, "Of course! The scariest player in Second Life chasing after me!" He stumbles trying to holding his shoulder, "How can we survive if the focking killer is TRYING TO KILL US." Nolga yell, healing himself then Teddy pounce him doing it best to distract him.

"You think healing can help you? Come here, Nolga!" I grab Nolga's neck over dragging him. It was a bit strange at the height difference, but it's no matter. I aim my machete ready for an execution. "Goodbye, Nol-"

A cry near me. Familiar cry. I freeze.

Everything went slow motion as Teddy falls off and stops moving by a god. Damn. ARROW.

"TEDDY!" I cry out, redness seeps into my visions, and fury engulfs me while the gang went silent. "YOU!" I glare at Tyler. "NO. ONE. MESS. WITH. TEDDY BEAR!" My hands tighten in respond of my rage.

A crunch echoes the forest and my hand feels light. Some of my preys look gobsmacked. I fast-pace toward them as they push back. Walls after walls Craig spawn shatter in my path. You think you can get away, huh? Piggy, you're mine.

"Why did you have to hit the bear?" Lui complains, "Of all the things you did!"

"Guys, I'm running out of mana here," Craig whines again at the broken ice wall before summoning another one.

"Can we wear him out." Vanoss ask, "Or he calm down?"

"Possibly, but this is Delirious we're talking about," Lui said. "I say let Tyler sacrifice himself."

"The hell I won't." Tyler scowls. "How about you do it?"

"He has to cool down?" Craig intervene, doubt echoes in his voice, "Right?"

The air was knocks out of me as something slam against my back; I fall onto the ground again. I grunt in annoyance. What the hell hit me?

"C'mon! I got a key." I hear a voice above me. "Go!" I hear someone toss something.

Cartno0nz! I reach over my back and grab his boot, yank him, and flip my machete upward.

"Son of b!tch," Cartno0nz grunt in pain and roll aside of me; he places his hand on his chest.

"Where you think you're going?" I stand up again. "Not so fast, heh."

"I'm still faster than you and that all that matter." He smirks.

"Oh really?" I sneer carefully aiming my blade and hurl my machete at his chest again, watching him fall onto to the ground struggling to live. "Not today!" And pull the blade and his body disappear.

I glare at the preys disappearance then concentrate listening to their movements, they run north from here. My eyes narrow at one specific movement and wait for them to catch their breath, just right before appearing next to Tyler; I stab his chest as the remaining preys shout in surprise.

I grab Tyler pulling him closer to my mask, squeezing his throat, "You thought I haven't forgotten about you, piggy!" I watch him struggle against my blade before I push it deeper and stab him again then drop his fainting body on the ground. "That what you get for hurting Teddy. Only three remaining." I glance at my victims, noticing Craig was closer and hurl my machete toward Craig; he falls overlaying still in his pool of blood. "Did I say three? I mean two." I pull my blade from his body.

"Lui" Vanoss said looking at Lui, urgently. He pulls something from his belt, throwing bombs at me.

"Oh, it." Lui throws bombs too and everything went gray.

I grunt in pain, growling at those b!tches! The smoke clear and they're gone. I huff and walk away focusing my senses to find them, found them.

Immediately, I appear in front of the cathedral and enter the building. A loud step echoes the room, stopping Lui and Vanoss's searching. They turn toward me watching me warily. A silence took over the room, waiting for one of us to break it.

I take another step forward.

"Nowhere to run Vanoss and Lui." I sneer.

"Damnit." He grunts, unsheathe his sword.

"Get him, Vanoss." Lui cheers and moves back.

"You're not helping?" Vanoss question, he frowns and glances at Lui then back at me.

"Of course. I am. I need to focus a bit." Lui said he raise his staff. "Can you?" He gestures at me.

"You guys ruin my favorite day." I said, "That's not nice of you."

Vanoss smirk, "Heh. Too bad, Delirious. We can't have all that we wanted." He glances at me and seems to take in the odd seriousness in his eyes then he frowns and narrowed eyes. "Let's finish this."

I wanted to stab that expression out of his damn face. What the hell wrong with these guys?

We circle each together, waiting for the right moment to strike. Before long I started to hate the waiting game, impatient ran heavily through me and I swing at him. Vanoss dodge the attack parrying furiously; our blades clash. Over and over again, we strike each other slashing each other. That b!tch refuses to stay still enough for me to grab him and I refuse to let myself keep getting hit. Slowly, I learn Vanoss's timing placing more strength into my attacks then growl when Vanoss change his strategy- then the fucking building collapse on us.

The debris weight unbearable on my limbs, I cough concentration on first breathing and tolerating the pain; easing the pain come next and shift my limbs squeezing and pushing my ways out of the rubble. The taste of fresh air encourages me to fight from my burial tomb to see the moon. I push my way out, taking deep breaths.

"Guess what Delirious?" Lui seat atop of the rubble, his feet moving backward and forward; his smile was bright and weary.

I glare at him and his smile widen.

"20 minutes." Damn monkey.

Everything fainted away.

I found myself standing next to the gate. The moon is still on the horizon from where I stand then darkness. I saw a notification of me died by Vanoss. Damnit.

"Papa!" I turn to see Teddy waddles to me with its paws raise upward.

I grab it, hugging at my chest. "Teddy!"

"Papa!" Tears spill down its muzzle.

"Teddy!"

"Save us the chic flick." Tyler answer in heavy sarcasm from afar.

The gang walks toward me, their stands hold weary. They’re waiting for my reaction while I glare at them behind my mask. Those sons of b!tches killed Teddy. I'm fine with me dying by hands, but Teddy that's different.

"Truce." Vanoss hold his hand to me. I can see apologize within the depth of his eyes, the gang too.

I let out huffs and shake his hand, "Truce...Not going to apologize for your deaths."

"That's fine."

Everything feels back to normal.

Almost.

"Group picture," Nolga shouts and reach out to everyone, pressing close. "We got to remember the good time."

"Get my good side," Cartno0z said, pressing closer to me.

"B!tch, you don't have a good side," I answer trying to move away from him.

"Hey." Vanoss presses against me.

An awkward cough stops everyone to see that Brock was watching us.

"There you are," Brock said, looking bemuse.

Lui waves, "Hey, Bro-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Tyler interrupts, glaring at him. He rises for his bow.

Brock chuckles, "I'm Brock. Lui and Delirious's friend." He raises his hand in peace, showing he's defenseless.

"You KNOW him." Craig question, eying Lui in suspicious. "Why I'm not surprised."

"Yep." Lui smile, "Good old times."

"I remember." Brock said, "Sometimes, I can't believe you during those times." He smiles. "Being good?"

"I'm _always_ good."

Brock gives Lui a look.

Nolga walks behind Lui, placing his hand atop of his head and pat. Lui freeze before he looks at him and sticks his tongue at him.

"Nolga! Stop messing with my hair. “Lui huffs at him and tries to fix it.” It was just perfect."

Nolga chuckles, "Really, huh?" He reaches over to Lui again.

"I'm calling child protection services," Lui stated, he slowly inches himself away from him.

"Get back here, you b!tch." Nolga raises his hands trying to tickles Lui. "No protection can save you, boy."

Vanoss watch the interacting then looks at Brock. "The beta.” Vanoss question. "How was it?"

"It's quite different." Brock answers with a far-away look and a frown on his face. "Sometimes, I wonder...Anyways; I just came to check on you." Brock state, Lui and Nolga stop moving. "Seeing that you're ok. I guess I'm off."

"What?! You're leaving already." Lui pout, he runs toward Brock and tugs on his cloak. "Can't you stay longer?"

Brock bends down to Lui's level, "Someone got to watch the angry bear. He's not hibernating and on the war path while I'm gone. Besides, I'll come visit. C'mon, chin up. "

"Angry bear?"Cartno0z question, "Is Canada nearby?"

"Shut up." Vanoss answer, glaring him.

They watch Brock watch to the gate, he waves before disappearing. The gang walks back to the Inn and grab a meal. All of us look at Lui as he plays around with his meal.

"So." Craig looks at Lui.

"So." Lui repeat.

"What happen?"

"I don't what you talking about." Lui snicker.

"The beta." Tyler growls, "What happen."

Lui places his staff under his chin; it glows giving Lui a wicked look. "I watch the world burn." He let out a couple of evil chuckles.

We stare at him.

The glow vanishes and Lui smile, "Kidding~" He hum and begin eating his meal.

I'm not sure if he lying or not.

 


	20. I spy with my little eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to check things before letting it break yet hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay of the chapter. ;u;
> 
> Thank you for all the support.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

Fan art by [Numboreous](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Numboreous) (wattpad)

http://xxsirefirexx.deviantart.com/

Thank you. <3

 

* * *

 

As Halloween went on its merry way, along with some interesting rumors; which was funny to hear the woe of my classmates and Evan's distaste on that matter. School life slams in full force. Instead of a nice, relax weekends I was scramming for midterms. I wish I could play some Second Life or sleep right now. Damnit. Sleeping in is good for the soul.

Gods. I truly hate Monday.

It's the bane of my existence.

Similar to other things set out to get me.

No matter how, where, or when it's always me. Me! The ones that get sh!t on. It's like there's a sh!t memo that has my fucking name on it...Or a big note on my back that says 'kill me.' I bet that damn monkey places my name there, _on purpose._

I'm positive, knowing him.

Somehow, our routine went back to normal as much as it was normal, regardless, the tension rising between that bastard and I, knowing he is waiting the right moment. I can feel it in my bones. Still, though, I rather not take the chances. At all. Or deal with the noisy gang involving themselves into this. No, thank you.

Another silent yawn escape as I watch Evan chatting animated among the students, when he's not watching me, my phone unsheathe from books. Slowly, my eyes draw onto the texts.

_Mini: so..._

_Delirious: so what?_

_Cartnooz: what?_

_Nolga: what we doing?_

_Wildcat: something_

_Mini: really now_

A quick peak to confirm Evan still chatting, occasionally he glances at his books. Carefully, I peek at my phone then a wary glance at Evan, seeing him is still busy, I look down again.

_Vanoss: settle down children_

_Delirious: shut up_

_Cartno0z: you cant tell us what to do_

_Lui: lol_

_Wildcat: he called you guys children. lol_

_Lui: you are one too_

_Cartno0z: we're all children_

_Wildcat: shut the fuck up_

_Vanoss: lol_

_Nolga: ha_

_Delirious: lol_

A quick peeks over my shoulder.

**_Moo Snuckel enters the chat_ **

_Moo: my everyone is lively today_

_Wildcat: who let this fucker in?_

_Mini: who?_

_Moo: how mean_

_Moo: it's me moo snuckel_

_Mini: oh_

_Mini: i know who_

_Cartno0z: take a guess_

_Nolga: who did?_

_Lui: me~_

_Cartno0z: of course_

I take a moment to look up then down again.

_Mini: why am im not surprise_

_Wildcat: of course you did damn brat_

_Nolga: oh you were there when delirious was like killing everyone then died from the roof and lost the halloween game_

_Delirious: doggy wants to die again_

_Nolga: cant get me through the chat lol_

_Delirious: just you wait..._

_Moo: just checking on everyone *smile*_

_Wildcat: you're not my mother_

_Cartno0z: im a grown man_

_Lui: and a child_

_Nolga: lol_

_Moo: im just glad everyone ok_

_Vanoss: anyway we are all here to meet back to the pub_

_Vanoss: that belong in the guild_

_Moo: aw_

_Moo: just when it about steamy_

_Nolga: what_

_Wildcat: da fuck?_

_Mini: wait what_

_Moo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_

I blink at the odd message staring at it. It's too early to deals with bullsh!ts, and place my phone under my books hoping it go away. I drown myself in the mindless chats and discussions with my pencil trailing after it before random doodles fill the pages. Staring at them, another sigh escapes and I tap my pencil against my books.

\--

"Aim for its eyes!" Vanoss yells, he blocks against the dragon claw.

The land dragon towers over us it bends its horned body and flares out its wings. The dragon roars strengthen its attack against him. Vanoss let out a grunt, standing his ground, as the ground beneath him crackles and crumbles. His arms began to shake trying to keep the dragon weight off him.

We run toward the dragon, divided into different teams: Lui, that bastard, and I on offense; Nolga, Mini, and Tyler in defense as Vanoss lead the attack. Finally, we corner this dragon b!tch.

The dragon roars, swinging its tail at us and we dodge it. Seeing as we move closer, the dragon open its mighty jaws reveals its razor sharp teeth and exhale a fiery breath. Hit numbers floated onto the above as we take the hit. Sweats trails under my mask, I bite my lip enduring the pain. Teddy whimpers against my neck from the heat while the ground scorched around us. There's no way in hell I will die by this lizard b!tch. I came too far in this damn quest to let that happen. Cooling, soothing magic surrounds us, lizard b!tch's eyes honed onto Nolga.

Wildcat jump in front of Nolga raising his bow, "Fucking b!tch doesn't know when to quit," he grows, firing arrow after arrow at its eyes and glances at Nolga, "B!tch, move! You better not fucking die on us."

"Shut up, Wildcat," Nolga yells, raising his staff for a magic shield. "I don't have to heal you, you b!tch."

"Really, b!tch. I can let this lizard eat its kibbles."

Nolga bares his teeth at Wildcat, he huffs, concentrating his magic on us. He eyes Tyler in distrust.

In return, Tyler sneers. "What, b!tch?"

"Guys!" Mini whine, he cast icicles at the dragon then he glances at them "Dragon, first. Then we can kill each other."

The ice spread along the dragon, Lui speed closer to the dragon dodging its sluggish movement and avoid its tail. He summons his bombs launching them against the dragon's hide. The dragon growls, slowly moving backward, and Vanoss carefully lift himself slicing at the dragon's legs then jump back when the dragon open its muzzle again, ember gathering within it.

I jump along with that bastard, my body twist meeting Carto0nz's eyes for a split second, that bastard grabs my hands before he tosses me in the air higher toward dragon's eyes. That bastard and I twist against each other aiming for each eye, the dragon roars raising its claws toward me.

I raise my daggers in defense. The sound tearing and crackling echoes my ears before I push forward running along its arm then slice its eye. The dragon stagger and everyone leap in finishing it with the final attack. The dragon let out another roar before it collapses. We touch the body for its loots before its body disappears and a complete quest notification appears in front of us.

Good quest or not, the gang's antics didn't damper the mood. They laugh and cheer at the job well done. Lui lingers beside me staring at me then he snickers. In response, my eyes narrow at him mentally preparing any attacks, he tilts his head and smiles widen at my posture. I glare at him in confusion. Fucking monkey what are planning...

Lui raises his hand as a greeting, "Hey, Delirious." He said, smiling mischievously. "You're looking quite nice today."

"What?" I look at myself I could see my armor. It does have started to have wear and tear, but it builds appearance, character. I glance at him. "I don't see nothing wrong."

"That's cute." Lui snickers then he leers, impish gleam to his eyes "As much some you would love to see you naked." He jabs at my side; a crack echoes my ears. "Almost broken, hmm?"

"What?" I push that damn monkey away. The monkey jump back continues jabbing at my armors, avoiding hands as he chuckles.

"Fucking monkey!" Finally, I grab his cloak bringing him to my eye level and glare at him, "What you're scheming?"

The gang looks at our antics, shaking their head and chuckles. Ignoring us, they continue to trek ahead of us down the mountain.

"Nothing~" Lui hums, he leans closer to me, "I thought you know equipment's durability by now. Here I thought you would check on tutorial already."

"Who spawn me in a pond?"

"Remember, Delirious, the game LOVE you." Lui coos, "Have fun." He slides through his cloak before he snatches it and runs ahead of me.

"Fuck you!" I yell at him.

Lui turns around and blows a raspberry.

\--

I tuned out the gang's chatter at the pub, squeezing myself between Craig and Lui, ignoring the frowns on those bastards' face. Looking over the menu, I order a cheeseburger and honey waiting for the maid NPC to bring it. Once my order is place on the table, I grab a spoonful of honey and give it to Teddy who leans over my shoulder to grab it. Teddy began licking the spoon as I munch on my burger eying anyone who foolish enough to steal my food from me.

If Lui says is true then that will be a problem. There's NO way I'm letting that monkey gain any more materials. Selling my soul is more than enough! Oh god. My mask could break too. No!

Most games have a blacksmith, right? There should be one here too. That mean...I need to escape and find one. How? If I move so much of an inch, everyone will be in my case. Noisy b!tches. Who can cause enough of a distraction... Other than that damn monkey.

I look at everyone, taking note of the weight the pros and cons. Few who I skip before my eyes slowly trail to the mutt who taking in delight of his mashed potatoes. Mentally, I open my message box and PM him.

Nolga's ears twitch; he stops mid-bite, his green eyes flicker toward me before he resumes eating.

_N: What?_

I stretch my arms angle toward the pub's door across of me, Nolga's eyes trail to the door then back to me.

_D: Cover for me! Please!_

_N: What is in it for me?_

_D: You're the best healer friend I ever have._

Nolga snorts and clamps down onto his fork, his teeth made a clang sound. It made the guys pause for a moment to stare at him and dread seeps into me. At the continued silent, the guys shrug at the weird action and continue on from before yet Lui stare at him with a curious look. Nolga reaches over to ruffle Lui's hair before Lui ducks his head to avoid his hand and continue to eat. Some tension web out of me. Nolga eyes me in suspicious.

_N: Nice try, you b!tch. I'm the only healer you have_

_D: Please!_

_N: Oh. I get it. Hehe_

_D: What?_

_N: Visiting your girlfriend. I got it._

_D: N-_

"Heard you heard my father?" His voice droll, "My father-"

"Shut up, Nolga!" Tyler responds his eyes narrow at Nolga as his grip on his mug tighten while lip twitch. "No one wants to hear about your daddy issues."

I stare at Nolga pondering, why I did choose him in the first place.

Nolga huffs, "Hey, you b!tch. My father is awesome." He clears his voice, "MY Father-"

Craig slams his hand against the table, "Don't you dare start this."

The rest of the gang chuckles and snickers, they wait to see what happen next while I hold my breath.

Nolga glance at Wildcat, a toothy smile spread across his muzzle. "Hah, letting your husband doing the action. We see who wear the pant in this relationship. Huh, piggy?"

"Say that to my face, motherfucker," Tyler growls, he slides across the table tackling Nolga onto the ground.

Craig sigh then mumbles, 'not again' as the sound of punching and grunting behind him. We jump away from our seat when Tyler slams Nolga on the table. Compare to Lui, Vanoss, Cartn0onz who are on the other side of the table, cheers and laugh at the front-row seats.

A moment of silent, everyone watches brawl before someone in the back corner throw something at another table. Then another. And another. Soon everyone throws foods, mugs, anything within their reach against each other. Magic attacks soar through the roof as weapons fly across the pub impaling and damaging anything its touches. Broken furniture become thrown-able objects countering weapons and magic along explosion of splinters and shatters glasses. The echoes of 'fight, fight' surrounds the room; meanwhile, some NPCs try to calm everyone down before they trip over debris, hit by said debris, or duck under the crossfire. No one was safe in this battleground.

It's brilliant.

My smile widens at the chaos, I shuffle carefully backward and dive underneath another table avoiding some foods and bodies slamming onto shatter glass. Cringing at the loud sounds of something shatter, I check on Teddy and brush the glass off. I crawl to under another table to another one slowly reaching my way to the door. It has never been so close yet so far. Damnit.

Checking to see the coast is clear, I dash from the table and burst through the door. Freedom! Ah. The fresh breath of freedom never been so sweet. Some people give me odd looks at my sudden entrance, but who care!

Woo! I did it. Finally. Genus Delirious strike again. Take that game. And Lui. You can't outsmart me!

I pull out the capital map looking for blacksmith icon. My smile widens when I notice the spot, pinpoint it, and head there.

It's still odd to have the guys not breathing on my back. Though some people did eye me still funny; regardless,- Freedom!

\--

"Wel-" An elder dwarf, stops mid- hammering at the sound of the bell and turn to face me. He pauses adjusting his goggle to stare at me and I blink. "Ey, laddie. You're in quite a fickle." He points and strokes his white long beard, "Well then. You came in the right place. Welcome to me shop." He resumes hammering the molten metal against the anvil.

"What?" How the hell he know that.

My answer must have to show my confusion. The dwarf sigh and stop hammering, he stands up looking up at me, "Your armor, laddie."

I look down to see blue trunk underwear. What da hell?! Wait a minu-

"Oh sh!t." I reach up to feel... smooth texture then I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sh!t indeed, laddie. I can tell you weren't the best metal caretaker. Nor you'd be the last." The blacksmith walks closer, studying me. "Your durability is here about gone. Including your mask. Be glad, laddie. Growing items tends to have better durability and power than none."

"Oh." That's kinda good to know. "Can you repair it?"

"Aye, laddie. I can. For gold and time, I can."

"Time?"

"Aye." He strokes his beard, "Restriction time applies for your equipment to be repaired for a realistic purpose and a resting period for some players. Be warns your protections may break or lose its durability. Enhancement makes its last longer, stronger."

I ruffle my hair, "How long?"

"Hmm...2576 golds for thy an one hour."

A notification of the transaction appears, "What?!" I groan, "Is there another way?" Please be there another way!

"Unless laddie has any spare equipment." He shrugs, "Or buys some. Your mask may break soon too without any repair."

My eye twitches about that...armor, "Do you have any spare?"

"Laddie, I'm a blacksmith, not an armor shop." The blacksmith huffs.

"...Are you serious?"

Seeing the blacksmith haven't said a word, I groan and turn around to walk to the front store window hitting my head against the window. The glass fog from my breath, I wipe two little holes to glare toward the people outside with their perfect armors. Unbroken armor. Why's it always me, damnit.

I growl silently, debating. One hand, I need to repair them for sure. I could walk out again without my clothes and mask, but if that monkey know. I could survive, maybe. Hell, if Vanoss _know_. I'm screw.

Another hand, I can repair them and hide for anyway. Or head to the armor shop. Maybe I could log off until it finishes.

Either way. I don't have much time. Who know what those b!tches are doing now.

I sigh watching the glass fog repeatedly, watching people walk pass the store. Teddy nuzzles and coos against my chin trying to soothe me. Slowly, my eyes trails to an elf, her long black hair cover her face from me. Something draws me in by intuition. She was laughing; with a couple guys before they walk pass the blacksmith's store. I just watch her amaze by her grace before she turns me. Our eyes meet for a split second before a guy next to her touch her shoulder to grab her attention again. _Jennifer_ smile at him and that guy smile widen as the other guys grab her hands. My eyes narrow at those worms. How dare them. I let out a dark chuckle. Change of plan.

Seems like I need to meet some...acquaintances.

I turn around; the blacksmith takes a step back watching me warily. I look at the notification and click it. "I accept! Thank you." A light surrounds me for a moment; I touch my face and smile at the blacksmith who looks away from me coughing in his glove fist, the tip of his ears flush red.

"Ahem. It will be ready in an hour."

I nod and open my bag getting that thing and equip it. Griming at that outfit, I adjust the shoulder belt and place Teddy in my feather scarf trying to blend its blue plush cloth over the blue-white feathers. I tugging vest as down as much it could cover over my midriff, and adjust my black boots over my tight pant. As much I hate this outfit, it would still be better than Jennifer seeing me in my trunk. Almost.

I look over the blacksmith, "DO you have any weapons?"

"What are you buying?" He shows me his arrays of goodies.

\--

 

Without my mask, it's a different experience. Entirely. I could duck my head for so long before someone gets curious. Worse, if someone got a glimpse of this beauty. Every footstep feels like an I'm a pick of cover meat about to be unwrapped in a den of hungry wolves. I can see some people glancing at me. Some are pointing. Remind me when I first started. A few moments of close calls. Just stay low, use the surrounding as cover; as a last resort, use Teddy as a buffer or log out. God, this is a nightmare. Curse you, monkey.

Where the fuck are they going?

Looking at them from afar next to a potted plant, I stal-observant them. Yes. Observant . It doesn't mean stalk-Shut up! Carefully, Teddy and I lean closer trying to listen to their conversations. I frown at the ding sounds and ignore it.

I'm too close to discovering for this!

Seeing we're too far again, I move from shrub to shrub, tree to tree when I'm out in the open I snatch some flowers covering my face. Ignoring those pesky dings. Jennifer and those vermin are heading somewhere and I'll find it. No one mess with Jennifer other than me. Those vermin will pay for messing with my sister. Casually, I stand by a window watching enter the Alchemy shop as I smell the flowers. The stare of public started to annoy me I glare back through my flowery mask. What? People carry flowers all the time. After a moment of waiting, I enter the building as well and duck over another aisle checking out the raw ingredients, potions, and even bombs in shelves. Slowly, I head closer to them, it's becoming difficult to listen to their chatter along with the damn dings echoes in the background.

I can't even concentrate. Who the hell keeps PMs me? Those b!tches. My eyes twitch then I look at it and growl silently at the damn mutt. I sneak over another shelf watching them stay at the corner window and accept it.

_N: Delirious finally you answer! I'm so sorry_

_D: About what?_

_N: For ratting you out. They know._

I peek again to see them glancing around. Slowly, I couch over the shelf moving at a snail pace monitoring Jennifer and them.

_D: Wait what? Know what?_

The hell?

_N: Your girlfriend, you dumb fuck and they're looking for you_

What? I don't have one...Oh _Oh_. They don't know. Great. Just great.

I end the PM and growl, but I may have a few minutes to spare at best before I leave. They could find me if I linger in one area too long.

There's some time left before my armor finish repair yet I need to know. What those b!tches are doing my sister.

At first, the group remains at the same spot chatting and gesturing something. A subtle glance or two at my direction and suspicious looks too. I don't have much time left at all. No way I'm breaking through out of the opening without something.

Think, Delirious. Think.

My eyes trail over the bombs then linger at one specifically, then back to them.

I chuckle and drop a smoke bomb, "I'm out b!tches!" I yell as the bomb explode and burst through the door and head to the nearest alleyway, listening and laughing at my sister reaction and the guys scream. Once the coast was clear, I shatter the remaining flowers onto the ground then frown at the small bounty for the damages and stolen ware. I will find her again, but for now I can brag about in the RL.

In the end, I'm the winner! Hah.

Beat that! 

I have to hurry before those b!tches see me.

Maybe I could go to the armor shop, hell the blacksmith shop too. You know what I'm choosing the latter.

Continue running deeper into the alleyway, I pull out my map searching for the nearest route and pinpoint it. As long I stay in this area I hope to remain invisible to wary eyes on the major roads. Passing through an another dividing road, I spot familiar armor and molten eyes at the peeking at the corner-I slam against him placing my hands toward his eyes. The sudden moment made Vanoss flinch, in respond, he grabs my shoulders tightly as the world shifted we grunt at the fall onto the pavement. Vanoss's grip relaxes when he heard me, his hands slide down pass from my shoulders to my hips holding me down from escaping. My face and skin flush at our position, doing my best to ignore it and focus not to let him see me then that cheeky smile appears underneath my hands.

That son of b!tch.

"Blue eyes, huh? Delirious." Vanoss stated he squeeze his hands at my hip. "Interesting outfit. Better than the fairy one, hmm?"

"Shu-sh up!" I growl, I place my hands against his eyes harder. "You want a death wish?"

"So terrifying." He laughs, "You could kill me, but everyone will know where you are."

"I can escape."

"How?" Vanoss taps lightly against my hip, "You know how these alleyways are connections through major and minor junctions, everyone is closer than you think. We wait for you if you try to log off."

"I'll find a way." He's bluffing.

"That 'really' convinced me." He chuckles then his tone become serious, "One quest."

"What?"

"I can help you stay 'hidden', but we do a quest together." His tone becomes light.

"Bullsh!t."

I don't believe that. This so-called quest. Who knows what it could entitle?

"Scout honor."

"You play hockey."

"Delirious. Yes or yes?"

Why do I try so hard to keep being anonymous? I could just peel it off like a bandage yet I feel dread. I-I don't want to that. It always comes back round, isn't it? Is there much of a choice left? Or is it worth it? There wasn't much room for me to weasel from this situation. Hell, they're even using it against me as leverage. Damnit.

"I hate you."

I gesture Teddy to climb over Vanoss's face while my hands slip from his face then Vanoss drop his hands onto the pavement as I roll off his stomach. Not to be a complete bastard though he deserves it, I grasp his hand slightly tug it. Vanoss tighten his grip and I pull him eyeing him as Vanoss stand up with Teddy on his face.

"Love you too." He looks at the brick wall, "I'm not going to look, Delirious." He states, "Don't you trust me?" His tone change almost hurt.

"Of course, I trust you." I answer, "I trust you not to look."

Vanoss sigh, he turns facing the alleyway. He places Teddy onto his shoulder, "Where are you going?" He walks further in.

"Blacksmith." I follow behind him.

"I see." He takes the left path.

I didn't like the silent surrounding us. It's different making me awkward. Looking over Vanoss's tense shoulder and meaningfully steps. In my eyes. he should be joking or at least having some kind of fun. Not like this. What did cause him to be like this?

"Before you ask I don't have a damn girlfriend." I huff, "I just went to the blacksmith."

After a silent moment.

Vanoss stop still facing away from me.,"Then explain your outfit." He snickers, "Though your personality makes up for it."

"Armor needs fixing, man." I glare at the back of his face, "B!tch, I'm beautiful. Don't you forget it!"

"Of course you are. A whole package of fun."

"Shut up!" I push him.

He chuckles, the air feels lighter and we resume walking.

Vanoss leads us through different twist and turns making my head dizzy trying to remember where to go. Not sure if my eyes playing a trick on me when we pass over that damn same brick wall for the third time yet all the walls look the same. Is he toying with me again? The marker seems closer.

We stop at another passage clearing then Vanoss peeks after a moment; he gestures me to come then we freeze from the sound of people coming. Immediately, he presses his body against mine, his hands landing between the wall and me. He leans over me almost ready to kiss me. I freeze, wide eyes in shock, staring to see his eyes close and neutral expression. Teddy reaches over his shoulder placing its paws over his eyes to make sure his eyes stay close.

We stay like this until the faint sounds of the marketplace only remain. Vanoss push himself from the wall and walk ahead of me.

Like nothing had happened.

What the hell?!

Damn armor better be fixed when I get there.

\--

"Aye, laddie. You finally return." Blacksmith looks up from his anvil; he dusts off his apron and stands up.

"Of course I did." I huff at him, "My armor."

"Here as promised." He walks over to me.

A notification appears and I accept it then equip my armor. I sigh in relief. Never again, I will do that.

"Finally got your armor I see." Vanoss say, "Try to remember, Delirious." He smiles, "Alright! Ready for our mission?"

"Shut up."

 

 


End file.
